Unwanted Distraction
by Decide
Summary: Originally started a bit of fluff, this story has become a whole lot more. It has racial issues, suspense, humor and romance. bigotry is ugly and painful. Since this is a Babe story there will be a R/S HEA, Morelli might get bruised along the way.
1. Chapter 1

Unwanted Distraction

A/N: Not mine and never will be but I can play.

I was at the bonds' office picking up yet another pitifully small check when I got that fateful call. This check would give greatly depleted bank account a necessary boost even though its total was a measly thousand dollars.

There were many reasons why I was so low on funds this month. One of these reasons was that my POS car although hadn't been bombed or exploded did suffer from mechanical failure. This required a visit to the auto repair shop where I was being charge fourteen hundred dollars for a transmission overhaul.

Next was a shockingly obscenely large Victoria Secret bill that was a result of spending spree of retail therapy prescribed by Dr. Lula. Joe, who I have had a long off/on relationship and I had another falling out. As a cure for depression, Lula felt that this would be the wisest course of treatment and I had readily agreed with her.

You would say a check for a thousand is hardly insignificant. That is if you hadn't had a month of costly expenses like I did or had a steady paycheck then I would readily agree. Only problem is that my paychecks were few and far between. My account had lowered at an alarming rate due for hit after hit for money.

A tradeoff of being bonds apprehension agent had developed so that even though I didnt have to punch a time clock since my hours were irregular was that money was sometimes tight.

Chasing a fugitive is anything but predictable. Some people just don't want to go back to jail or even be re-bonded. I often have to camp out in my car for hours and occasionally days trying to bring in a skip. Chasing people is not my idea of a good time either.

I have destroyed more clothes and cars than most people have ever had. Gelatinous substances coat my body on a regular routine Eww, they even gross me out. I have to shower constantly to get the stench out.

Low level bonds return smaller amount of money for me, I am just not good enough as a FTA to go after the more dangerous ones.

Right now my bank account was at all time low and I needed money desperately. The check that was going to be deposited in that account would scarcely make a dent in my obscenely large credit card bill this month. I was in desperate need for money before the creditors beat a path to my door. I had just started to walk to my car when I heard the shrill, distinct ring of the telephone. My ring tones were on the fritz and I didn't have the money to get it fixed.

Unbeknownst to me, this was a call that would change lives. Unfortunately I didn't have a snowball's chance in hell to knowing that. Had I had some form of ESP, I would have never ever taken this call. All of this said and blithely unaware, I quickly answered my cell phone when it rang. I checked the caller ID but couldn't recognize the number. Currently free from any stalkers and knowing it wasn't my mother, I took the call. That would be my first mistake,

"Hello," I answered tentatively, not knowing what to expect.

"Hello, is this Stephanie Plum?" an older male gravelly voice inquired,

Thinking to myself, I wonder who this can be. The voice on the phone sounded vaguely familiar but I couldn't place it. With a great deal of trepidation, I asked my own question, Yes, it is. "Who's this?"

"Les Sebring, Ms. Plum. I am ... "

"Sorry to interrupt but I know who you are. How can I help you?"

"I can't go into specifics on the phone, Ms. Plum. Are you available for a meeting at two at my office this afternoon?"

"Yes that would be fine." That reply would become my mistake number two.

"Thank you, I'll see then."

As soon as Mr. Sebring said the last word, the phone line went dead as he abruptly disconnected the call. I was left standing in the street with static blaring in my ears. At least his phone manners are better than some other people I know although abrupt. I guess Mr. Sebring has better things to do besides mindless chitchat,

Maybe he was a no nonsense type of guy, I didn't know well enough so I wasn't in the position to make any judgment calls. My only direct involvement was during the nasty business with Abruzzi when I was investigating the disappearance of a seven year old girl.

This was done as a favor to my parents' long time next-door-neighbor; I searched for her granddaughter and great granddaughter, Evelyn and Annie Soler, (who was the seven year old girl who also was a classmate of my niece Mary Alice).

An hour later, promptly at two o'clock, I arrived at the office of Les Sebring. Great, I noticed that Jeanne Ellen Burrows was already seated comfortably by Mr. Sebring's desk. Great, now I had to contend with Catwoman too.

There was something about her that just didn't gel. It might have to do with the fact that she possessed the quiet, cool competence that I lacked. Usually, she reminded me of the female counterpoint of Ranger. I guess that galled me to no end.

Plus I had a sneaking suspicion that Jeanne Ellen shared a romantic history with Ranger, not unlike Joe Morelli, my erstwhile boyfriend and his high school main squeeze Terry Gilman. Ranger didn't divulge and share secrets. I wasn't in any position to ask Jeanne Ellen.

The person Sebring and Burrows were looking for, they explained wasn't a skip. They were looking for someone, who was wanted in the questioning of someone's disappearance.

A condition of the job was that I had to agree to it without knowing the name of the person I was to distract. I had thought that was a bit peculiar until they told how much I would make from doing this job.

For one hundred thousand dollars, all I would have to do was get the attentions of the man that was wanted and get him to leave with me. That was a hell of lot of money. Most of the money had been earmarked already because my many debts. You can even say that it was spent before it was earned. For that amount of money, I would be tempted to nab my own grandmother if that was what I had to do.

The Intel they could provide, they did. I knew where, why, when and how to find this guy. The who was the only question left unanswered and this was crucial missing piece of the puzzle. _Who was this person_?

Maybe I should've been more insistent about knowing before I accepted the job but I really needed the money. Another motivating factor in deciding to take the case blind was that I wanted to do it myself. I was tired of having someone bailing me out all the time.

Jeanne Ellen looked like the cat that ate the canary when she handed me a Macy's shopping bag. In it, she said was my outfit for the distraction.

She also told me that I would have to be ready to leave at nine o'clock and that's when I would get the file with the specifics of the mark. I indicated that there would be no problem being ready and I would meet her downstairs in the parking lot.

With that done, I left Sebring's office and went to Big Blue, which I had borrowed when my car's transmission died. In my car, I investigated what was in the bag and I was dismayed by what I found.

Don't get me wrong, the dress in it was beautiful. It was even a Versace but it was far too short and something I would have to go commando in. The dress was black silk and nothing would be left to the imagination when I wore it. Damn that Jeanne Ellen Barrows for getting under my skin once again.

Something was nagging at me that whole situation because it was far from normal but instead of listening to my reservations, I decided to just do my job since I had already promised to do it and had no prior engagements that night. To show good faith on their part, Sebring handed me a check for a thousand dollar that just solidified my determination to do the job. I was now up to mistake number three.

I took a two hour nap when I got home to push away all the nagging doubts that were worrying me about the whole situation.

Although I did sleep, it wasn't restful and I had a nightmare about Ranger needing me to save his life. Desperately trying to untie Rangers hands amidst a raging fire, my fingers were all thumbs as I was unable to untie any of the knots successfully. I was jerked back awake with my heart thumping wildly.

I felt horrible and knew I must look that way too. Every part of my body hurt and I decided to take a bath to both soothe my muscles and calm my nerves. The bubbly warm water worked its magic and soon I was fast asleep once again. I don't know how long I was asleep but when I awoke the water had turned a dangerously frigid temperature.

Checking my cell for the time, I cursed under my breath when I saw how late it was. As quick I could, I drained the water and took a very fast, hot shower.

I was able to get myself ready on time as I performed all my beauty rituals. Now it was time to tame the Brillo pad that people would claim was my hair. My hair was now rough, wiry and frizzy from my soak in the tub. Ruefully smiling to myself, it was time to get to work. Combing the miracle hair taming serum through my rebellious locks, it never failed to amaze me how fast it works. Mr. Alexander was a genius and should really market this stuff. He would make a fortune on it.

I was putting on my dress and zipping it up when I heard my cell phone. Glancing at the clock, I noted with glee that I was ready as I put my matching black 4 inch FMPs with a black beaded clutch. Carefully as I could on high heels, I went downstairs to meet up with Jeanne Ellen.

Parked right outside my apartment buildings back exit was Jeanne Ellen's sleek Jaguar. Without any hesitation I went in and was greeted with a curt, "Hello Plum, glad to see that you're early." As Jeanne Ellen said this she passed me a thick manila folder.

I started to read through when I heard an audible gasp that came from me. That's when I discovered who the mark was and I didn't like it. The man I was supposed to distract was one, Ricardo Carlos Manoso.

"Isn't Ranger in the wind?"

"That's why the bench warrant was issued because local law enforcement feel he is evading questioning, but he was due back two hours ago and then our contacts reported that he is expected at the nightclub."

I was duped which made my blood boil in indignation. Knowing that I was played for a fool and being powerless to do anything about is a really unenviable position. I couldn't back out of it now even though I really wanted to. I had already paid some of my more urgent bill with the money that was already advanced to me. Shit, I was between a rock and hard place.

I shot a glance at Jeanne Ellen but she was calmly driving through the streets of Trenton to our destination a new nightclub, Fire and Ice. I was warring with myself how to go about this in a rational matter when I sputtered, "Is this a joke? Because if it is, it's not funny!"

Jeanne smiled enigmatically which I decided was worse than the blank face.

In a remarkably cool and detached tone said, "I agree, it's not funny. There is has been a bench warrant issued for the detaining and questioning of Ranger, for roughing up guy under his custody."

"Isn't there anyone else that you can get for the job?"

"Like it or not, you're our best hope for bringing Ranger in without undue violence or we wouldn't have called you in. I don't have to tell you that Ranger is armed and dangerous, so you must be careful. I doubt that he would ever hurt you, but you never know. Here's your wire, put it on."

Great, just great I thought to myself, I had gone out of my way not to be involved when Ranger was wanted for the Ramos murder and now I was smack in the middle of what was shaping out to be a major fiasco. Although I had spent a better part of my time denying it to Ranger and myself, I was very much in love with him. I would do everything in my power to make sure he was safe and sound.

I was uncharacteristically still and quiet for the rest of the ride. Deep down the pit of my stomach was churning and bubbling, I was not feeling too good right now. With all my heart, I wished that I had never agreed to do this. If I accomplished Rangers capture, he might in time forgive me but I could never forgive myself.

We pulled into the parking lot of Fire and Ice and gave the Jag to the valet. The waiting line was long but word from the management had alerted them to our arrival so we were ushered right in. Inside the music was so loud that a nerve on the side of my head started to pulse. Laser beams of red and blue lights alternated across the dance floor. Jeanne Ellen had an earpiece in her ear and told me that Ranger hadn't arrived.

For forty-five minutes I languished at the bar nursing a coke when finally Ranger arrived. The DJ had just put on an oldie, Fire and Ice by Pat Benatar. The words were so apropos how it described my feelings for Ranger, who did come on like a flame and then turned a cold shoulder. I did want to give him my heart but he would just tear it up like he did the day after our only night together.

Then I really noticed Ranger, he looked great in black dress slacks and a silver silk shirt. The only problem was he wasn't alone; with him was the most striking woman I had ever laid eyes on. I guess I had really played with fire and got severely burned. I had sat on the fence too long and lost Ranger forever in the process. Maybe I should have gone the casual sex route but I loved him too much to be able to do it. My throat had a big lump in it and I had trouble breathing as it constricted painfully making me choke. I barely croaked out an order of two shots of tequila when my night even got worse.

Into the club Joe Morelli and Terry Gilman strode, as if they owned the place. His arm was draped lovingly and possessively around her waist. I was shocked beyond belief; first of all I had thought he was working undercover and secondly because he was publically out with Terry. Joe and I exchanged a glance until he guiltily flushed an unflattering shade of red and dropped his arm. Guess that Joe's attention had been elsewhere during our so called cooling off period. Terry tugged anxiously at his arm and Joe pointed to me. I gave him a salute knowing that we were finally done for good this time. He gave me an incredulous look and mouthed, _Thanks cupcake_. I nodded and looked away liking the new mature Stephanie very much. I wished Joe nothing but happiness and I hoped that he felt the same about me.

It wouldn't do for me to get angry. Joe and I were in different places in our lives even though we were from the same background. He wanted a stay at home wife and I guess I wanted to fly. Only thing was, I wasnt quite sure how to yet.

At this time from the opposite direction walked Dickie Orr, my repulsive ex-husband and the skank who he boinked on our dining room table with: Joyce Barnhardt. That act alone saved me from a long but still disastrous marriage. I felt trapped and the DJ put on yet another oldie and it match the mood I was in. The song was Stuck In the Middle With You sung by the Stealers Wheel.

The alcohol got to me and I started to feel its effects. That was no surprise since I was not much of a drinker anyway. I needed to leave and it had to be now. There was no way I was going to embarrass myself with the audience gathered here.

I took out my money to pay my tab and then I could make a hasty getaway, job or no job. The barman informed me that the bill had already been paid and I felt that familiar tingle before I actually saw him. It figures that the man in black was aware of his surroundings even when I was not.

Without turning around I said, "Hey Ranger, what brings you here tonight?" In a desperate attempt, I tried to feign an air of nonchalance that I clearly wasn't feeling.

"Babe, I just got back from the Atlanta Rangeman and I'm meeting some of the guys for some drinks. Come with me, there is someone I want you to meet."

That's okay, I was leaving anyway. The person I was supposed to meet obviously isn't coming." I was conscious of the fact that I was lying to Ranger which was making me feel even worse.

Black dots danced in my eyes as I started to lose consciousness as my whole world went black. I wasnt out long and when I came to I was under the scrutiny of two pairs of identical, concerned, chocolate-brown eyes. I was once again sitting on the barstool and I tried to get up to leave.

"Don't move, I want to check your pulse, said the beautiful lady who was even lovelier close up. She seemed to be vaguely familiar but I attributed to the alcohol's influence.

This is who I wanted you to meet. Celia, Stephanie. Stephanie, Celia"

"My brother has told me a lot of wonderful things about you. May I call you, Stephanie?"

"Brother?" Then I remembered that Ranger had told me about his sister Celia. "It's nice to meet you. Please call me Steph."

"I'm ok. might have gotten up too fast." Thankful that my blacking out did not create a scene. Then something caught my attention that would definitely cause one. While I was unconscious, Tank and Lula had arrived. Lula was wearing a micro-mini canary yellow dress with matching yellow FMPs. Joyce was yelling something at Lula, but I couldn't hear her over the blaring sounds of Circus sung by Brittney Spears. Lula went in rhino mode in less than ten seconds and pulled her tazer on Joyce. Then human domino rally commenced when Joyce passed out, she bumped into waiter carrying a tray full of drinks. On the tray was a carafe of red wine that went flying through the air dousing Jeanne Ellen, Joyce and Terry in the process.

Oh my God, I couldn't believe my eyes as another waitress lost her balance and slid on a slippery, wet spot and those three hapless women were splashed once again with a round of Cosmos and Bloody Marys. I felt a little bad for them but I was so grateful that for once it wasn't me that was a mess.

I poked Ranger lightly in the ribs and asked, "Is that how I usually look?"

"Afraid so, Babe. Betcha glad that it's not you, this time."

"I'm sure am." I said as I gave Ranger a wink. I did a mental happy dance that I didn't have shades of red stained drinks all over me.

Terry, Joe, Dickie and Joyce (carried by security) all left very disgruntled since it was only eleven o'clock, but both women were a frightful mess. Jeanne Ellen left soon after but not before giving Ranger a thumbs up sign. I couldn't for the life of me figure out why?

Once the dance floor was mopped clean, Ranger pulled me out of my seat to dance. Hastily excusing myself to Celia, we started to chat as she walked with us on her way to rejoin her husband. Unlike her brother, Celia was a delightful conversationalist that didnt mind sharing her knowledge about the Ranger and the Manoso family with me. I knew more about young Carlos than I knew about the adult Ranger.

We danced to Sway sung by Michael Buble. I had trouble dancing due to my drinking and being in Rangers arms. He started saying Spanish words that I recognized hearing when I had been asleep. I gave him an incredulous look as recognition filtered in my brain. Ranger had said amor which meant love in either Spanish or Italian.

"Why did Jeanne Ellen not try to apprehend you?"

"Babe, I had to be a bit upper- handed tonight. When you tried to make your relationship work with Morelli, I was afraid I would lose you. So, I decided to change my destination before that happened. That forced me into action and made me plan on way to distract you, Steph. I've always warned you that I was an opportunist and this time I proved it."

"What about your no relationship rule?"

""It has been as evident as the nose on my face that we do have a relationship already and I don't want it to end. You're very important to me. I love you!'

"Yeah, I know in your own way, right Ranger."

"No, Babe. I'm totally in love with you and I want the whole world to know about it, especially you."

"You love me?"

"Totally, babe."

"Ranger, I love you too."

Our someday has arrived and we would spend it together. We kissed. Ranger loved to kiss and loved to kiss him. So we kissed all night.


	2. Chapter 2

An Unwanted Distraction 2

A/N: Not mine and never will be but I can play.

_Our someday has arrived and we would spend it together. We kissed. Ranger loved to kiss and I loved to kiss him. So we kissed all night_.

That was how my day ended. What started out as an unwanted distraction ended up being one of the best days of my life! Although I was hard-pressed to think differently, it had started out innocently enough as a result from a telephone call from Les Sebring. The reason for the call was that he wanted me for a distraction job. The job he wanted me for was to detain one Ricardo Carlos Manoso aka street name Ranger.

It was something I didn't relish when I did find out about it, especially since I wasn't told upfront. The only reason I agreed to do it initially was that I desperately needed the money. My credit cards were maxed out and I still had more bills that had to be paid immediately.

Ranger is the one person who has consistently believed and supported me. I would never knowingly do anything that would intentionally hurt him. The reason why is that I love him.

I had known that I loved him since that night Ranger risked his life to save his daughter Julie and me from the madman kidnapper Scrog. When Scrog shot Ranger in cold blood, with his hands up indicating a truce, that crazy bastard shot him anyway. I fell apart and came completely undone as I realized my **love **for him was **unconditional**.

As the EMTs and police arrived at the scene, I knew Ranger **need**ed a **miracle **since he was shot so many times at such close range. Luckily the Kevlar vest prevented any permanent damage. I didn't know that at the time, I just **hope**d he would be all right as they rushed him to the hospital. Ranger fortunately survived his surgery and once I recovered from my full blown panic attack I sat with him in the recovery room until he regained consciousness. There I had a **rebirth **of sorts when he made a full recovery. I never felt so much joy in my heart before as when I was able to look into his gorgeous chocolate-brown eyes once again.

Then I made a stupid move instead of telling Ranger how I really felt I chickened out and remained with Joe. I knew deep down it was wrong but at least I knew how Joe felt about me or so I thought. Ranger had said he didn't do relationships and I believed him. His rejection of my love for him would **crucify** my heart and I would never ever be able to recover from it. That is why when my unwanted distraction got me to the nightclub Fire and Ice my heart turned to ice when I saw Ranger was with another beautiful woman. Any chance that we would have a future was like the chance of finding a snowball in hell. Any secret fantasy quickly evaporated. I was crushed and started to hyperventilate.

It didn't help that the men from my other failed romances arrived at the club at almost at the same time with their current flames. Among them were Morrelli with Terry Gilman and rounding out the hellish foursome was Dickie with Joyce.

I was so overwhelmed that I quickly drowned my sorrows with two shots of tequila. Then I tried to make my escape when Ranger stopped me but not before I passed out. Imagine my surprise when I found out that his lovely companion was in fact Ranger's sister, Celia. Plus she was a nurse to boot.

Then the fun really began as Lula and Tank arrived on the scene. Joyce made some disparaging remarks to Lula. I have no idea what she said because I was too far away to hear. Then all hell broke out as Lula tazered Joyce and created a human domino rally. For once I stayed clean as Joyce, Jeanne Ellen and Terry got doused with the drinks that had spilled.

Ranger and I watched the human circus together and hid our gleeful smirks as the ghosts of romance past (Dickie and Joe) left with their soiled ladies. They didn't look too happy to be leaving, especially Dickie who had dug deep in his pockets and had actually sprung for a bottle of expensive, imported champagne. Dickie was always a cheap skinflint so I didn't feel bad that he actually had to pay for something. That miser made me give back my engagement ring and other things that I had never forgiven him for.

Before she disappeared, Jeanne Ellen gave Ranger a thumbs up sign that frankly confused and irked me at the same time. Ranger had distracted me into forgetting that as he told me he loved and wanted a future together. We were dancing together as close as two people could get when Jeanne Ellen reappeared.

It galled me how quickly she cleaned up. Jeanne Ellen always wears leather and this evening she made no exception. So clean up was a breeze since she just needed to use a moist cloth to wipe the liquid off.

"Steph, I would like to apologize to you." What! Did Catwoman actually apologize to me! My mouth dropped open and Ranger chuckled as he gently prodded it shut. "I'm sorry that I left you in the dark that way. Ranger had cleared up the matter this afternoon but wanted to get you to the club. I'm sorry if I put you in awkward position but we couldn't think of any other way. I admire your tenacity and loyalty. I'm hoping you don't hold this against me because I would really like the chance to work with you again."

Wow, Catwoman wasn't so cool and detached. Jeanne Ellen was actually nice. I was still suspicious of her motives but a Burg girl was raised to be gracious when being apologized to.

"Thanks Jeanne Ellen. I really appreciate your apology. I guess all's fair in love and war. But what leverage does Ranger have to make you do it."

"Let's just say that I owed Ranger a favor and he called it in. Good-night," Jeanne Ellen said and she turned around and left.

Lula and Tank were in a corner canoodling while Celia and her husband were dancing on the other side of the dance floor. That left me right where I wanted to be, in Ranger's strong, muscular arms. We danced and kissed. Just before Ranger nibbled on the lobe of my ear he whispered words in Spanish words that I had heard in my sleep. I had thought they were part of a dream but now I had come to the realization that Ranger had said them deliberately as I slept. "**Cada día te quiero más que ayer y menos que mañana.**"

I moaned and shivered in response to the nibble as I asked breathlessly, "What does it mean?"

Ranger his voice thick with emotion replied, "I love you more than yesterday but not as much as tomorrow."

"And I feel the same about you, Ranger."


	3. Chapter 3

An Unwanted Distraction 3

A/N: Not mine and never will be but I can play. Thank you to Sasha for her beta expertise.

_Just before Ranger nibbled on the lobe of my ear he whispered words in Spanish words that I had heard in my sleep. I had thought they were part of a dream but now I had come to the realization that Ranger had said them deliberately as I slept. __"Cada da te quiero ms que ayer y menos que manana**."**_

_I moaned and shivered in response to the nibble as I asked breathlessly, "What does it mean?" _

_Ranger his voice thick with emotion replied, I love you more than yesterday but not as much as tomorrow."_

_"And I feel the same about you, Ranger."_

It was amazing that, as a result of Ranger engineering a distraction, we were now finally together. I had agreed to do a distraction, not I knowing that I would need to detain Ranger for questioning. At the last moment, I backed out of doing it, since I felt uncomfortable about having to betray Ranger in the process.

Ranger had admitted his feelings, and now we were a couple. We were still at the club dancing when we decided it was time to get more intimately re-acquainted, without anybody else around.

After saying our good nights to Rangers sister Celia, her husband Tom, Lula and Tank, we had begun to walk towards the exit when a very old song came on. It was _I Love You More Today than Yesterday_ by the Spiral Staircase. The song was originally released in the sixties and I only knew about it because my father liked it and played it often. This was a newer cover by a former American Idol contestant, Alaina Whitaker. I nudged Ranger in his eight pack abs and said, "Ranger this song is us. It says what we just said to each other."

Ranger gave me his quirked up eyebrow but listened intently to the song lyrics anyway. As he was listening, his hundred watt smile lit his face in the moment he realized that I was right. The song lyrics described someone that loved somebody else more today than yesterday but not as much as tomorrow. Ranger maneuvered me into a corner where we kissed for a long time until we were harassed by two drunks.

The drunks were very condescending and were racist to boot. They were saying that a white girl like me should have better sense than to be kissing a Black person. Unfortunately that was not the exact term they used. These drunks used a disgusting and derogatory name about the person I love most in the world.

I saw red as if I was a bull charging a matador and a picador. Two guys who fought bulls in Spanish-speaking countries. My body started to hum at this racial slur and I was about to make a nasty retort back at them.

Then, I glanced at Ranger, who looked very relaxed if you didn't know better. His face was blank betraying no emotion. The only indication that something was wrong was the slight clenching of his jaw.

Man, were these guys stupid. Standing right next to Ranger with only the width of a piece of paper between us, I could feel the concealed fury. They were baiting a tiger and didn't even know it. He was armed with at least two guns and a knife. Plus, I knew he was a master in a variety of martial arts. I had seen him in action and it was like watching poetry in motion.

I wondered how many other times was he in situations similar to this. My heart went out to Ranger, that someone so wonderful and giving could ever be subjected to bigotry and hate. The thought of it gave me goose bumps. It was disheartening that people would still treat people differently because of the color of their skin.

My only personal brush with discrimination was sexual. Whenever I am dismissed, especially being a bounty hunter just because I am a woman was very frustrating. That I was not be taken seriously, or seen as a joke or amusement really rankled me.

That was a major sticking point when I was going out with Morelli. He wanted me to be either his stay at home wife or at safe part-time job.

I tried to employ Ranger's detachment until they said, "Sugar lips why don't you look for a real man, instead of an ape."

"Excuse me, what did you say? If anyone is a monkey's uncle it's _you_."

"Babe, try not to let them get to you. They're not worth it."

"Marty, look here, you have a pig with an ape."

"I wonder how she would squeal if we pork her, Eric."

All I could see was red and I felt heat rise to my ears. Lord, I knew they were drunk but I had never met such rude, crude, prejudiced and idiotic men in all my life. I had had enough and before I could stop myself, my hand connected with Marty's nose. I heard a crunch then blood came spurting out like a geyser. At that point, Eric rushed me and punched me in my left eye. My eye felt like it was popped open and I groaned in pain.

This display of a lack of chivalry galvanized Ranger into action. He pulverized Marty with a rapid series of direct hits. Through my one good eye, my right one, I saw that Marty had turned into a human punching bag and Ranger had made quick work of him.

Even though I hurt like hell, it felt like Ranger didn't think that I was able to take care of myself. Tears glistened in my eyes which made the injured eye sting badly and I winced in pain. Instead of being glad that Ranger was there to help me and didn't interfere until I was in danger, I said something immature and senseless, **"Would you please stop trying to save me?" **

"Stephanie, I could never stop saving you, because without you, my life would be meaningless."

I just couldn't believe my ears; did my opportunistic mercenary boyfriend just say what I thought he did? Wait; did I just say my boyfriend? Yeah, I did, didn't I? I liked the sound of Ranger as my boyfriend.

By this point Tank, Lula, Tom and Celia had hurried over. Celia being the ever efficient nurse quickly took care of me and put a makeshift icy compress on my damaged eye. I hissed in pain as the ice touched the sensitive skin by my eye. No doubt I was going to have one hell of a shiner tomorrow.

Tank gave me a Corona as Celia was probing my eye. I was sitting on Ranger's lap and he was tracing soothing circles on my arms, willing me to relax. I turned to Ranger and looked at him ruefully and told him, **"I'd suggest a toast, but I'm afraid you'd throw it rather than drink it."**

"Explain, Steph."

"Ranger, I am so sorry, I am just not used to be taken seriously. I know you were being you and that you had my best interests at heart. "But I wanted, just for one time, to take care of you and prove how good I am for you."

"Babe, you're the best thing that ever happened to me!"

Ranger's head tilted down toward me as his lips met mine in a bone tingling kiss. We were gonna be just fine.


	4. Chapter 4

Unwanted Distraction 4

A/N: Not mine but I can play with them.

_I was sitting on Ranger's lap and he was tracing soothing circles on my arms, willing me to relax. I turned to Ranger and looked at him ruefully and told him, "I'd__ suggest a toast, but I'm afraid you'd throw it rather than drink it."_

"_Explain, Steph."_

"_Ranger, I am so sorry, I am just not used to be taken seriously. I know you were being you and that you had my best interests at heart. But I wanted, just for one time, to take care of you and prove how good I am for you."_

"_Babe, you're the best thing that ever happened to me!"_

_Ranger's head tilted down toward me as his lips met mine in a bone tingling kiss. We were gonna be just fine._

Except right now I was losing my battle with consciousness as black dots appeared before my eyes. Although one eye was painfully swollen and bruised rendering it incapacitated, I was in distress as pain and shock had set in. Then I went under. The next thing I was aware of was the beeping of a monitor. Crap, I was in the hospital again.

I opened my working eye and discovered that the other one was covered with an icy cold compress. Sitting at my bedside was a concerned Ranger. Instantly my sense of calm returned just by gazing in his warm, beautiful chocolate-brown eyes. I gave him a tentative smile and was about to say something when a white-coated figure walked briskly in.

On the name tag I read Amber Townsend M.D. with my blurry vision. Right behind her was an efficient looking nurse carrying a clipboard. They asked me the standard questions about my health. My blood pressure was taken care and the rest of my vitals taken.

As the nurse carefully put on an eye patch, Dr. Townsend told me that I had suffered a fracture by my eye and that once my swelling was down she wanted to make sure that I wasn't suffering from any lasting optical injuries. She wanted me to schedule an appointment, because after the swelling had gone down I would have to undergo some tests in order to ascertain eye function. Once she was finished telling me her spiel, she asked me if I had any questions and when I said no, she left.

The nurse smiled as she translated what the doctor said that I had an eye injury and wanted to make sure there was no permanent damage to my left eye. She handed me a cup of ice water and painkiller told me to take it. Once I did she went on to give my instructions for my self-care at home. I was to take care, take it easy and to be on bed rest. I was not to make any sudden movements that could jar my eye.

This unexpected news was causing me to panic wand I was starting to hyperventilate when I heard, "Earth to Babe."

"Ra-anger!" I whined. I know that it I was wrong to complain but my eye was hurting and I felt such a letdown after being told that he loved me and not being able to do anything about it. "How can I work? There is no way I can drive or go bounty hunting with this?" I said as I pointed to my uncomfortably bulky eye patch. "I am in debt up to my eyeballs…Ugh…I should say to my one working eyeball." I was just rambling and I didn't even know if I was making any sense.

"Stephanie, you can work at RangeMan and live on site. Your choice if it will be on four or seven," Ranger said with a wink. "You would be my beautiful curly-haired brunette, one blue-eyed pirate."

"**Hey! Don't call me your beautiful curly-haired brunette, one blue-eyed pirate. You can't imprison someone and then call them your beautiful curly-haired brunette, one blue-eyed pirate."**

"Babe."

"Okay, I know you're not imprisoning me but I feel trapped anyway. You know how I feel about taking it easy if I am forced to. I am a gal who likes her options open. It is not like I am a target or something right now."

"Well actually, about that… Marty Reznicki and Eric Tolliver were not happy with the chain of events that happened last night. So you would be restricted to RangeMan once you get there. We found out that they have ties with white supremacist organizations and they might be apt to retaliate. Unfortunately right now, you are an easy target."

"I hate being a target and getting you involved in the mess of my life like some crazy mixed-up fruit salad." I groaned miserably.

"Well Babe, I have to admit, I am kinda partial to plums. They're my favorite fruit." There was the hint of a smirk tilting his lips.

"Well I guess I like tall, dark, hot, macho Latino men. Do you think Lester or Manny would be interested in me?" I teased playfully.

"Babe, you're mine. And I told you before I don't share."


	5. Chapter 5

An Unwanted Distraction 5

A/N: Not mine and never will be but I can play. Thank you to Sasha for her beta expertise.

"_I hate being a target and getting you involved in the mess of my life like some crazy mixed-up fruit salad." I groaned miserably. _

_"Well Babe, I have to admit, I am kinda partial to plums. They're my favorite fruit." There was the hint of a smirk tilting his lips. _

_"Well I guess I like tall, dark, hot, macho Latino men. Do you think Lester or Manny would be interested in me?" I teased playfully. _

_"Babe, you're mine. And I told you before I don't share."_

Ranger drove me to my apartment once I got released from the hospital. My head, especially my eye, hurt like a bitch. I was afraid that my good eye would start to twitch from nerves and I would not be able to see at all.

They had given me some prescriptions to manage the pain. One was pills and the other was eye drops to alleviate the swelling. We would make a stop to the pharmacy first to get my medications.

I was still having a mental debate in my head whether I was going to stay on four or seven because in all honesty, it made more sense to stay at Rangeman. It would serve Ranger right to stay on four. Of all the high-handed, controlling macho ploys he makes this one took the cake.

Cake, I needed cake after the hospital. Scrumptious, gooey **chocolate **cake to be exact, would just hit the spot. Mom made the best chocolate cake but I don't think she would be making me some anytime soon. Once she found out that Joe and I were finished I would be banned from any cake for a very long time.

The insatiable and vicious gossip grapevine would probably be buzzing right about now concerning my having a fight in a nightclub. That juicy tidbit and the embarrassment that would result from it weren't going to endear me to her either.

It is not a good thing when you are as well known in the emergency department at a hospital as I am. Even with one functioning eye, I didn't miss the whispering, pointing and speculation that went on behind my back. I was sick of the Burg and its gossip. Cake would be the salve that would relieve what ailed me; if I could only convince Ranger to make another stop.

Before I knew it, we had already arrived at the pharmacy and Ranger was at my car door to help me out. I shivered both from the contact with him and the colder temperature of the morning air. He quickly went to the backseat and retrieved a Rangeman sweatshirt from his duffel bag. Gratefully, I took it from him and rapidly put it on; I was so cold in my flimsy dress. Ranger, ever the gentleman, assisted me in this. The warmth from both his caring, thoughtful consideration and the sweatshirt instantly took the chill away from my bones.

In the next moment Ranger said something that heated me even more. "I don't like anyone else looking at you the way I do." His eyes darkened as he told me this.

"Ranger, I don't notice anybody but you!" We were inching closer to each other when I was interrupted by...

"Stephanie Plum, why are you dressed like that at 10 A.M. in the morning. What is Josefina Bertuli is going to say? I bet her daughter Christina never goes to the pharmacy like that. On my god, what happened to your eye?"

"Hi, Mom My eye stopped a fist. I am okay. Of course Christina wouldn't go the pharmacy like this, she is the _pharmacist_."

I thought to myself, **what would Christina Bertuli think if she heard my mother talking to me like this? **Mom always has the knack, especially when things are not going right, to make everything so much better. I wish that statement was still true; when I was younger Mom was able to accomplish with a kiss to make everything all better, too bad that cant happen now. I wish she had more confidence in me.

We were luckily saved from any more of the Helen Plum Inquisition by a burst of flashing lightning and a clap of booming thunder. The **rain **started to pour and Ranger insisted that I should stay in the car while he got me my meds. Ranger opened the car door and let me in.

"Mrs. Plum, why don't you sit in the car and keep Stephanie company?" Ranger asked.

"Thank you Mr. Manoso." Mom answered.

"Please call me Ranger, Mrs. Plum." My man in black commented flashing his killer smile.

"Sure only if you call me Helen, Ranger." Mom's face flushed slightly pink when she spoke.

"Helen." Ranger said he opened the back door of the Turbo and helped her in.

"Nice car. Mr.I mean Ranger." Helen replied.

"I'll be back as soon as can. Helen, Babe." Ranger gave his patented wink, added a hundred watt smile and left for the pharmacy.

"Ranger is certainly a good looking guy. Stephanie, what's going on? What about Joseph?" My mom questioned.

"Joe has moved on to greener pastures and so have I. You know what they say, the **grass **is always greener on the other side. Joe feels he would rather be with Terri than with me. I don't have a problem with it because I have wanted to be with Ranger for a very long time."

"Steph, I know I have not always given you the best advice especially when you were married to Richard so if you say that this is what you want. Then I support you."

"My god, who are you? Have **aliens **abducted the real Helen Plum and left you in her place?"

"Very funny, Steph. I have just realized that I am not always that supportive of you and I'm sorry. I just want you to be safe and happy. Please let me take care of you while you're hurt."

Mom as much as I would love to be back home and have you take care of me, I don't think that it is a good idea. It would be easier to live at the Rangeman building because I will be working there. I can't bounty hunt till I can use both eyes again. I will have my own apartment and the building is very secure. So you don't have to worry."

By this time Ranger had returned from the pharmacy with a pleased look on his face and a paper bag with my medications in it. He hurried out of the rain and was in the car's driver's seat in no time.

My mother looked at Ranger, smiled and said, "Ranger can you bring Stephanie and join us for dinner Sunday. Is there anything special I should make you?"

"Helen, I am sure that anything you make would be delicious."

"Mom, Ranger eats a low fat diet. He can get by on a meal consisting of twigs, bark and roots." My mother looked aghast and did the fish impression with her mouth opening and shutting. "Seriously he eats steamed vegetables and grilled meats."

"Helen, please don't go to any trouble."

"Ranger, it wont be any problem, it would be my pleasure. It is the least I can do considering all you do for Stephanie. Please be there at six, see you then."

We all said our good-byes and Mom left the car. Ranger had offered to drive her to her car. Luckily it had stopped raining and she went on her way. That left just the two of us in the car.

Ranger handed me the bag and a bottle of water. I dutifully took the pill under his watchful eye. On his face was a shit-eating grin. He took something else from the bag and passed it to me. It was all wrapped up in Batman wrapping paper. I ripped the paper off and to my surprise I saw a musical **Wonder Woman toothbrush**. I took it out of the packaging and it actually played the theme **music**.

The cashier was a teenager who obviously didn't know that this is a collectors item. I thought that it would be the perfect get well present for my Babe.

My train of thought was running along the line that maybe he was some kind of spy involved and trained in mind reading. Ranger's voice broke my musing when he said, "Babe, though it might seem like it, I don't live a life of **espionage**."

How does he do that, Ranger must really have ESP. I wonder if he knows I am going to kiss him now.

I moved carefully closer to Ranger until I was right next to him. Then without a moment's hesitation, I kissed him. Coaxing his mouth to open, our tongues dueled but we were both winners. It was the kind of kiss that meant many things: love, fulfillment, contentment, commitment, joy and so much more. I couldn't believe that after wanting something more for us, our someday was actually here.


	6. Chapter 6

Unwanted Distraction 6

We were about to head off to the Rangeman office when my cell began to vibrate. Glancing at the caller ID, I realized that the number started out like many telephone numbers from St. Francis Hospital. When you are such a frequent visitor/patient there like I am, you start to recognize their telephone numbers. Shit, I hoped that this didn't mean more bad news from the hospital.

The call was Dr. Townsend's office. The caller told me I had suffered an orbital fracture to my left eye. The CAT scan and x-rays taken while I was unconscious verified the diagnosis.

As a result the doctor also wanted to prescribe antibiotics. These would be added along with the other medications I had already gotten. The antibiotics were a necessary precaution to prevent me getting any infections, such as sinusitis. It could prove dangerous to my injury. Any infection could affect my health and cause me to lose my vision all together.

Dr. Townsend's office reiterated that I needed to be on restricted activity. I was still supposed to take it easy, no bounty hunting or fighting. Sheesh, like I wanted to get hit in the eye, or anyplace else for that matter, ever again. Even with the painkiller, my eye stung and hurt like a bitch.

Instead of waiting for the prescription by the pharmacy, Ranger suggested that we go out for breakfast. I hadn't eaten for hours so when my stomach growled in agreement Ranger started the car. Ranger drove the Porsche without any effort to Oakley's Cafe over at the intersection of Smith and Wesson.

It was the cafe where Connie had arranged for us to meet so long ago. Who would have thought lurking inside the badass persona, Batman was such a romantic. The irony wasn't lost on me on our drive there.

"Babe, I'm still a badass just not with you."

I made the classic fish impression as my mouth opened and closed in disbelief. Did I just blurt out something again or was it Ranger's indisputable ESP kicking in once again. If so, then how does he do it? Can it be taught, can he teach me?

Maybe during my convalescence he could teach me how to read minds like he does. It would be a great skill for me to have, but I doubt I could ever achieve it.

When I was finally able to have some control over my mouth, I said,

"Good to know, Ranger."

Then I with my good right eye, I winked. I wanted to do that damn eyebrow quirk ala Ranger but thought it would hurt too much. I should've realized that that the wink would hurt too.

The pain was so excruciating that I literally saw stars. Tears gushed down my cheeks and Ranger stopped the car almost immediately and wrapped his silk clad arms around me. It was amazing that just his touch soothed and lessened any pain I had.

"I know you've said I have the power but I think that it is really yours. You're the only person I cant ever seem to say NO to...the only person who can comfort me completely."

"Babe, what did I tell you about divulging sensitive material like that? I am an opportunist who wont hesitate to use to my advantage."

**I ****smiled a little. "You are a manipulator."**

** "NO, I like to think of myself more as an outcome engineer."**Ranger said with a smirk.**  
**

"So tell me, what outcome would you like to engineer?"

"I think you already know. Are you feeling a little bit reckless? Because you're playing with fire, Babe."

"Just shut up and kiss me already."

Rangers eyes turned black as he said**, ****"****Oh, sure. Make up for being a bully by plying me with your body." **

"I'm ready to get burnt." Then I pulled Ranger closer to me and said, "Torch, is your flame on?"

"Always for you Steph! But another comic book superhero reference." Ranger whispered in the shell of my ear, giving me chills; I shivered from the need to be touched, no, kissed by this man.

Our lips touched, and we kissed for the first time, totally guilt free, but the mood was broken when my stomach started to grumble again. _Great, what impeccable timing_ I thought facetiously to myself.

"Let's go feed the beast, Babe."

"I guess we should," I said sheepishly.

Before you knew it, we were at the cafs parking lot and wouldn't you know it, we got a parking spot close to the entrance.

I wondered what Ranger had agreed, to curry favor with the parking gods. It must have been something big to get these great spots. Was in he in league with the devil and did he sell his soul to be that drool worthy.

When the waitress came over we ordered right away. For me, decadent chocolate chip, peanut butter chip and banana pancakes with whipped cream. Ranger had, I mentally shuddered, oatmeal with strawberries. Gawd, I had not eaten that since I was eight years old.

Since it was too late for the breakfast crowd and too early for the lunch, there was hardly anyone. Hey, I think that is why Ranger got that spot.

"I can't believe you're going to eat that." Ranger took a look at my plate held by the waitress and groaned.

"At least, it has fruit in it. So, it is somewhat healthy." I justified as I received my plate of mouthwatering food.

"Stephanie, it's made out of unrefined flour and you're loading globs of butter and maple syrup on to it. Hardly healthy, but enjoy! You deserve it. That was really something last night."

I was in pure ecstasy as I moaned my enjoyment of each forkful. The pancakes were delicious and watched out of the corner of my only eye was Ranger squirming a bit. On second thought maybe I should moan to myself. Batman was looking far too uncomfortable.

He pushed his empty bowl away and stared at me for a long minute.

"Babe, since our special night was ruined, if and when you feel up to it, how about a date?"

"A _date_, Ranger? You, me going someplace together like a movie or meal?"

**"Babe, I thought that you deserved....I don't know. A date Or something Something normal. Dumb idea, I know. I should stick to what I'm good at. I'd be better off teaching you how to kill **or at least protect you from getting hit.

"Ranger, I love the idea of going out with you. A date with just you and me. It has just been a long time since I have actually gone out on one."

"So Babe, lets make a date for our date and it's going to be good."


	7. Chapter 7

Unwanted Distraction 7

A/N: Just playing, they will never be mine. Thank you to Sasha for being my beta.

I was just asked out on a genuine date by Ranger. There is nobody who exudes raw sexual magnetism like him. Of all the women in the world he has asked me, Stephanie Plum.

Ricardo Carlos Manoso was beyond **hot**; they should really introduce a new word into the English language to suitably describe him. The **heat** that I feel whenever he is around threatens to **ignite **me. His rapt attention would transform me from a **smoldering** mass to a **raging **inferno of lust in mere seconds. I had fought the attraction that was for one man and one man alone for so long.

I just hoped that I didn't spontaneously ignite thinking about him. For Rangers careless boast was indeed my ruination for all other men. After our one night he had haunted my dreams and thoughts. That night **fired** many a fantasy. If we didn't work out I was afraid that the **flames **of our passion would singe me and leave me as a pile of **ash.**

I took a fast glance at Ranger and hoped that **steam** and **smoke** were not coming out my head as I thought of Ranger's naked, sweaty, perfect, muscular body. I can only pray that Ranger had a fantasy about having sex with a Cyclops.

"Steph, you're not a Cyclops. You're the woman I love! To me, you're the most beautiful woman in the world.A m, usted es la mujer ms hermosa del mundo entero_."_

"I wished my brain was faster than my mouth. It would really be nice not to say everything I thought, especially to you," I muttered to myself.

"Steph, there is nothing to apologize for. We are a couple now. I might not be such a mystery anymore. When happens when you decide that there are

plenty of other suitable men out there for you? I'm still not the suburb, picket fence and family man yet."

"One Ranger is all Ill ever need, babe." I smiled gently at him.

'I'm your one man, Babe."

I tried to stifle a yawn but it escaped anyway. I was exhausted because I hadn't slept all night. Sure, I was unconsciousness for a fair amount of that time but that doesn't constitute a good night's sleep.

Boy, I ran from hot to cold in no time flat. First I was thinking of nothing but jumping Ranger and now all I wanted to do was sleep. The painkillers must have taken affect because once I started to yawn I couldn't stop. Closing my eyes for a minute, I was awakened by the car stopping.

We had arrived at Haywood. Ranger exited the car, ran over to my car door and helped me out. Holding me like a porcelain doll that was about to break, we went from the garage to the elevator. Using his key fob, Ranger called for it. Once inside, he hesitated before pushing a button.

"So, Steph its your call. Four or seven? If you decide to stay on four, you could stay at the infirmary so Bobby could monitor you. I would rather you stay on seven though, so I or Ella can take care of you."

"Hmmm, what a tough choice! Do I want to stay on four with numerous hot, sexy Merry Men about or up on seven with one very sexy, private-duty, Cuban nurse to take care of my every need. Decisions, decisions."

"You know I don't share. Maybe, I should make the decision for you," Ranger growled out.

"I need incentive. How about another kiss?" I asked as I inched closer to him. I pulled the hem of silk shirt towards me, trying to draw him closer. "Sorry, I forgot your shirt was silk, I mumbled. I dropped the shirt hem as if it was on **fire**."

"Steph. Stop apologizing. Its only a shirt. An iron would smooth out any wrinkles." Ranger was leaning in towards me, about to kiss me, when we were interrupted by a call.

"Yo". Ranger flipped his phone open and answered it. Turning to me, he said, Babe, why don't you wave to the guys. We're on the monitor."

"You didn't scramble the cameras? I guess the great Manoso wasn't aware of his surroundings." I crowed as I jabbed Ranger's rock hard abdomen.

"Payback is a bitch."

"I can't wait." I took the fob from him and scrambled the camera myself. Then I rose up on tiptoes in order to give him my best bone melting kiss.

I achieved my objective as Ranger's eyes darkened, indicating his emotions. "Feeling bold are we, my lusty wench."

He had forgotten about the phone which had dropped to the floor. Our make-out session was interrupted once again but this time it was my phone.

"Hey beautiful if you could let the boss out of the lip-lock I know you have him in, you both need to come to five. We got new info on the jokers that you had the run-in with at Fire and Ice last night."

"Okay, Les. Here he is." I knew Ranger had heard what was said and was anxious to speak to Lester.

"Talk." Ranger said and listened with his undivided attention. Once in awhile he would interject, saying _explain_ or asking a question. "Is it really necessary for Steph to be at the briefing? She has been through a lot and is dead tired."

"Babe, change of plans. I have to go to five now. Ella will get you settled either on four or seven. Whatever you choose will be fine. _I will _get my opportunity. I am an opportunist after all."

In my prissiest tone I replied, "Are you trying to distract me again. I'm going to five with you. I can sleep later. Scout's honor."

"Somehow I find it out hard to picture you as a scout especially an obedient one."

"Was that a dig? I was a very good scout until that last incident."

"The last incident. Do I even want to know what happened?"

"Maybe if you're a good boy I will tell you someday."

Ranger was about to come out with a comment of his own when the elevator door opened on the fifth floor. Placing his hand on the small of my back Ranger ushered me towards the conference room. When we got there we went into the room. Seated already around the large mahogany table was Tank, Lester, Bobby, Jeanne Ellen Barrows and three people I didn't recognize.

"Bomber, nice look you've got going. Really meshes well with the outfit you're wearing. ET meets disco queen." After Lester finished speaking he began to laugh in guffaws as he enjoyed his own joke.

"Santos." Ranger barked.

Lester's complexion paled three shades lighter at the tone of Ranger's voice. It looked like he wanted to shrink away.

Introductions were made and I learned that three gentlemen were two FBI agents and a member of the Trenton police force. The two FBI agents were William Asher and Saul Mason. The third man was a Trenton police liaison for hate crimes, Earl Stevens. The meeting was about to commence when someone I would have never expected joined us.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Okay the usual disclaimer, that this is JE's not mine. A note that bigotry in any form is repugnant and unnecessary. The reason for my story is to show it as ugly as it is and maybe it could be irradiated. The story is about bigotry which I will never accept or condone. There are unpleasant incidents and curses mentioned in this chapter.  
**

**Unwanted Distraction 8**

Once at the conference table, Ranger escorted me to a comfortable mahogany chair and sat down right beside me. Introductions were made which were brief. Most of the people seated around the table were people I knew already with the exception of the two FBI agents and the Trenton hate crimes liaison.

Jeanne Ellen gave me a pleasant hello but just the tone of her voice infuriated me anyway. I knew that it wasn't her intent but it seemed that her glance took in the fact that I was still in the outfit that I worn to the club the night before. At this point I was more than self-conscious of my attire. I wished I had the time to change but that was impossible.

I guess the eye patch didn't help either, but the awkwardness passed after Lester made his outrageous remark about ET crossed with a disco queen. Ranger would not allow any impertinence or disrespect as he barked at Santos.

The new men William Asher, Earl Stevens, and Saul Mason were giving me speculative looks as well but I calmed down once Ranger sat beside me. This, to me, was good, because I had no inclination to go into rhino mode at a meeting of such great importance. After the introductions were done, Ranger asked, "Everyone here?"

To which Tank replied, "The police sent someone to pick up the profiler at the airport. The flight was delayed but finally arrived so they're now on their way here. Their ETA is imminent."

The meeting then started minutes after Ranger and I had taken our seats. It seemed that the white supremacist group whose members we had encountered at the dance club was heinously vicious. The rap sheets of its members were long and violent. Their crimes left a trail from the deep South, where the group had originated, all the way up north to Trenton.

The meeting was in full swing when someone arrived that I would have never expected. Walking into the conference room was Alexa Ramos, ever the consummate professional in her gray herringbone suit with her skirt at a conservative length. She wore a crisp linen black blouse that was neither too fancy nor too plain. Probably Alexa wore it in deference to RangeMan's dress code of all black. Sheer silk, off black stockings sheathed her shapely legs. On her feet were spectator pumps whose 2 inch heels tapped a staccato beat on the wooden parquet floor.

Alexa was the only daughter of Mob gunrunner, Alex Ramos, from which wife I couldn't recall just right at the moment. I knew she chose law enforcement and had denounced her fathers criminal involvement. Still it was a surprise to see her here in Trenton since I thought she had been transferred down South. Then it hit me, but at least this time the hit was mental rather than physical.

Alexa must be the profiler sent by the FBI. On that score we were damn lucky because Alexa was the best in the business and very thorough. She also had a past with RangeMan.

"Hi, sorry I'm late. But I'm here now so lets get to work. For those who don't know me, I'm Alexa Ramos. Im the profiler assigned to the case. **There's nothing more exciting than starting a new project**. We all know why this task force was set up. To track and bring down a white supremacist group called, Time to Decontaminate."

Pausing to take a breath she looked determinedly around the table. She was about to resume speaking when, at that instant, a Rangeman employee I didn't know ushered someone else in.

I was doodling on a pad of paper so I wasn't paying strict attention. In my defense, it was hard to concentrate because the painkillers had kicked in and I was feeling so tired. Doodling was my way of staying awake.

I couldn't believe my eye. Was I hallucinating? It was my former boyfriend Joe Morelli. He must have been the one that had picked up Alexa from the airport. There was no love lost between them so it must have been a fun ride.

Our eyes met and he mouthed,_ What happened to you?_

To which I lip read and responded_, Long story._

_Only you, cupcake_, Joe mouthed back.

I_t kinda was my fault_, I answered.

Ranger looked on with rapt attention at our exchange. I just beamed at him and said, "See I'm taking responsibility for my actions."

"Proud of you, Babe."

"Thanks, Ranger," I replied as I rested my bare foot on his under the polished conference table.

There had been a slight lull at this time in the meeting. Alexa had been gauging the groups reaction for a few minutes, but she soon resumed speaking when she was satisfied with what she saw.

"This group is a splinter group formed as an offshoot of the nationwide organization called Citizens for Racial Purity. The new group consists of self-appointed vigilantes who take the law into their own hands."

"Too bad the laws they take on aren't the ones on the books. What they do is terrorize and brutalize members of minorities groups. A lot of innocent people get hurt from them, "Bobby commented.

"What about interracial couples?" I queried.

"They are especially hard on interracial couples. The group blames minority groups and especially interracial children for the deterioration of life in America. A lengthy history of their crimes is printed on a rap sheet a mile long," Alexa responded.

"What kind of violent crimes?" Jeanne Ellen asked.

"There has been maiming and at least one murder linked to this group. The only problem is that none of the charges ever seem to stick. This makes it difficult to convict anybody and shut down the group. They're currently very adept at evading the authorities. It will be our job to stop them dead in their tracks." Alexa answered.

"Trenton has enough garbage in it. We certainly don't need any more, especially since they target hard-working, law-abiding, tax-paying citizens. You have my full assurance that the Police Department will give you guys its full cooperation and any assistance you may need," announced Earl Stevens.

"We need a plan to draw them out. How about Stephanie and I be their targets? Last night, we had a run-in with them and they've already vandalized Stephanie's apartment. The word on the street is that we need to be taught a lesson for what we did. Steph has agreed to stay at Rangeman limiting her exposure to them." Ranger revealed to the group.

"That could work. Rangeman is like a fortress. They could only have access to you both out on the street where we would have constant surveillance on you," Alexa responded.

"I don't think that civilians should have their necks out on the line at all. I feel more experienced operatives should be out risking their lives," Asher remarked.

"Mr. Asher, I don't believe you've done your homework. Stephanie and I aren't what you call normal civilians. Maybe you should have done some background research before passing judgment on any of your players." Ranger almost sneered with disgust.

"People, there is no need for arguing among ourselves. I can vouch for Mr. Manoso's credentials and Ms. Plum is employed as a bounty hunter. Both are licensed to carry guns and have been targets for other violent, crazed individuals. Im sure with the combined efforts of the bureau, the local police department and Mr. Manoso's company, there will be sufficient coverage to watch their backs,' urged Mr. Stevens.

"I don't know what the fuss is all about. In my sixteen years of research, most hate groups don't act out on their threats," commented Mason.

"Then its apparent you've never have come across a group as vicious at the TTD. Their leader is pure evil whose methods are cruel, diabolical and senseless. Putting them behind bars is a priority for the Bureau," snapped Alexa.

"Aren't you getting a bit melodramatic, sweetheart?" Asked Mason with a patronizing smirk on his face.

Alexa appeared to be coiled like a rattlesnake ready to pounce on some unsuspecting prey like a shrew or a field-mouse. Her impatience showed only in her pursed lips and belied her body language's cool demeanor. When her lips were set that way, she was a volcano ready to erupt. Only someone who knew her well would know the effort she was exerting keeping her composure calm.

Alexa and I had got to know each other real well when she was employed for awhile here at Rangeman. Some people will never learn, and Mason seemed to be unaware that he was about to step into a rattlesnake pit. Alexa lost a battle of sorts as she was about to lance into him. Her displeasure with the stupidity of her FBI co-workers was legendary.

She could never reconcile the unfounded sense of superiority of her male co-workers with their performance in the field, tactical meetings or even truth to be told the bedroom. Sometimes it was a shame to be a woman in a man's world. Then again that is how she bested many a man, by letting them underestimate her abilities.

"Listen _sweetheart_," Alexa said, her voice dripping with venom. "You don't know what the fuck you're talking about."

Unclasping a thick manila envelope that had been lying in front of her on the table with trembling hands, Alexa proceeded to take out and then pass out a large pile of 8 x 10 glossy photographs.

"These are photos of TTDs latest victims, Darius Washington and his family. Darius was a decorated FBI operative who went to the academy. He was anything but helpless. Even as skillful as he was, it didn't stop TTD from slaughtering his family and him like sheep at a butcher shop. No one had a chance, not even their children."

As Alexa was talking, I noticed with horror and with only one operational eye, the gruesome details of the photo. I couldnt help myself as black spots appeared before my eyes. With each passing moment, a nauseous feeling was moving up from the bottom of my stomach. I was too spent to overcome it as blackness enveloped me into unconsciousness.


	9. Chapter 9

Unwanted Distraction 9

A/N: Not mine. Never will be but I can play. . This story has subject matter that is offensive but the hate group's views are something I can never accept or condone.

When I opened my eyes, I was lying on cool silk sheets. Not the bargain cotton sheets that were found on my bed. Then I remembered that I must be on Ranger's bed up on seven. The room was dark, but I noticed that it was late afternoon according to the digital clock residing on the nightstand by the bed.

I wondered how much I had missed of the meeting and if my fainting spell was an indication to the others about my unsuitability for the job. I hoped not, because the pictures just reinforced my resolve of how much I wanted to stop this heinous group. To kill innocent children was unpardonable.

It sickened me that these fanatics had no respect for human life and that they would let innocent people such as children be hurt. These were the kind of people who would be ruthless in achieving their objectives.

My fear of what was yet to come curled up in the pit of my stomach, like icy tendrils of ivy climbing a trellis which threatened to choke the life out of me. I could let another innocent person get hurt when there was a chance I could bring those responsible down. It was going to be out job; the war would be over for the "TTD" as well as reign of terror, once we did accomplish our task.

Nature was calling so I gingerly got out of bed. It was then I discovered that I was no longer wearing my slinky dress but an old, sinfully soft and worn button- down flannel shirt. Good thinking on Ranger's part since my eye injury couldn't handle my normal choice of nightwear of a regular t-shirt.

Once I returned to the bedroom my neck had that tingle; I was not alone.

"Ranger, when did you come in?" I asked.

"Just a minute ago, are you okay?"

"Physically, I 'm alright. But emotionally…"

"Stephanie, it's not too late to back out. You've been through a lot."

"Ranger, I need to do this!"

"Steph, there is a lot at stake. Not only your safety but your eyesight is at risk too and even your life."

"I can't let it go. It's too horrible for words. Don't you get frustrated? No matter how many times you save the world, it always manages to get back in jeopardy again. Sometimes I just want it to stay saved! You know, for a little bit?"

"Babe, I've seen a lot of atrocities in my lifetime. It's been way too much ugliness for anyone. Then a certain curly-haired, blue-eyed, brunette came into my life and lit a pathway through the darkness."

"Batman, you might not be a real superhero but you're still a hero to me. You make me feel like I can really fly, not like just another white girl from the 'Burg. Sort of like Wonder Woman but without the invisible plane."

"Still you are only flesh and blood and I want you to know what you're up against going in. This time you can't be too impulsive because there are too many risks."

"I know Ranger. I know. For once in my life, I'm going to look before I leap. I'm not fearless but I'm more afraid of what would happen if I… _we_ did nothing."

"If that is your decision then I'm a hundred percent behind you. I'm so very proud of you. I've always been proud of you because you never disappoint me."

We inched closer and closer until our lips touched and started to kiss. Our kisses were full of love, acceptance and faith. The kisses also spoke of commitment as we started our relationship.

Even though our lives had hazards and dangers, we knew because we had discussed them. It was crystal clear that if we faced them together we could overcome any obstacle in our way. We were so much better and stronger together than apart.

Then my stomach mutinied with a loud growl of hunger while the rest of me was pretty content with smooching. Ranger's kisses are the best. They have no calories but nevertheless they are extremely satisfying and delicious. I for one have always had a hard time resisting them. It was one of the things I couldn't live without if you asked me.

"Let's feed the beast." Ranger commented. My face flushed pink but Ranger replied, "It's not a problem I'm hungry also. How about we have a nice quiet meal, here? Hell, I will even cook for you."

"Wow Batman, with an offer like that, who am I to refuse. I bet it beats my cooking but I wonder if it measures up to my mom's or Ella's." I wonder with a saucy twist.

Walking into the kitchen, hand in hand, with our fingers interlaced we prepared dinner together. We might never be the white picket fence types in the suburbs but we were domestic in other ways. We spent the time sautéing vegetables and marinating chicken pieces. Who would have thought cooking and then cleaning up could be so much fun!

Three days later, most of the swelling around my eye had lessened and the pain had subsided. It was the moment of truth as Ranger drove me to my doctor's appointment. My stomach was rolling, not from hunger but from fear. I was afraid that the doctor would say that my eye was permanently damaged and how can I be with Ranger if I became even more flawed than before. He could never stay with a cyclops, no matter how much he protested to the contrary.

Our relationship was still at the formative stage with my eye problems and the sting operation. If I was a pessimistic person, an apt analogy would be that I was in the batter's box behind the count down with two strikes against me. Lucky for me, life was not a baseball game and that when I put my mind to it I could be as tenacious as a bulldog. I had every confidence that with so many dedicated and determined people on the team that everything would go well.

Dr. Townsend brushed up her bedside, or should I say examining table manner, as she explained what procedures I would be getting at this examination. I appreciated that she was less brusque and seemed to be willing to explain instead of relying on her nurse to do it.

The first thing that was needed to be done was to take off the cumbersome and offensive eye patch. Sheesh, if I heard one more pirate joke I was going to bust a gut. For a time, I took the ribbing with good humor but it was getting old fast.

I looked forward to getting it taken off until the nurse had trouble doing it. The adhesive on it seemed to be industrial strength and the sweat started to drip down my face as my nerves quickly unwound. Slowly but surely, the nurse finally was able to take it off without further damage to my sensitized skin. Everyone breathed a sigh of collective relief when that sucker was completely off.

"Stephanie, your eye appears to be healing beautifully. Let's get a closer look." Dr. Townsend announced as she shone that ever annoying penlight back in my eye.

_I tell you one thing; I could really do without this constant game of laser tag with my eye._ I grumbled, assuming I had thought it to myself. I looked up to three faces; two are which were doing fish impressions while the other had a hint of a smile with a quirked eyebrow.

"I said that out loud, didn't I?" I groaned in embarrassment.

"You sure did." Ranger responded.

After that there were no more embarrassing faux pas where I put my foot in my mouth. The examination was now going according to routine. I was very anxious when we got to the machine that blew a puff of air into my injured left eye. I held my breath as the doctor and nurse concluded all the tests and asked us to wait in the waiting room so they could go over the results. I nervously gripped Ranger's hand very tightly. Good thing that Ranger was no shrinking violet and could handle my squeezing him.

"Quite the grip you got there, tiger." Ranger said, teasing me. "Don't worry everything will be okay." He added in a reassuring tone of voice.

I don't know why, but his saying so made me feel so much better and I believed him with all my heart. With him by my side, I felt that I could do anything, even something as scary as dinner with my family. Dinners at the Plums' can be just as harrowing as a firefight during a military skirmish.

Then my cell phone chirped and I went to look who was calling me. At the same time the nurse came back out and gestured me to follow her. I had to put the phone down and follow the nurse without even knowing who was calling me. As we were walking, I put the phone on vibrate so I wouldn't be disturbed while I was in with doctor.

In the doctor's office I sat down quickly, anxious to hear what was going on. The doctor droned on with some technical terms that went entirely over my head. At the end of her talk, I realized that I still had a frontal orbital fracture which was healing but there were still limits on what kind of activities I could participate in. I looked mournfully at Ranger after that was mentioned and groaned. Loudly. All eyes were directed at me with that and Ranger's wolf grin blazed across his face.

I was mortified, but Ranger just tightened his hold on me and soothed out any apprehension I might have had. He whispered into my ear, "In no time, we can be together in every sense of the word. I promise Babe." That response elicited a hundred watt smile of my own.

"As soon as we get medical clearance, what I want to do, is _you_. That happens to top my 'Things to Do' list. I have never denied how much I am attracted to you."

"Holy chore master, Batman has a To Do List! Who would have thought?"

"Don't be such a smartass, Babe."

"What kind of ass do you want me to be? Omigod Ranger, I didn't mean to ask you that," I said in a squeak.

By this time I was back in the car with the seatbelt secured snuggly against my midsection. I decided that it was a perfect time to check my messages. First one was a text message from Joe telling me to be safe and happy. Then the next several messages were from my mother. I decided to play one of them-

"Stephanie, it's your mother. Why don't you and your young man come over to dinner tonight at say, seven? I will make something special for Carlos."

As I was listening to the message, I saw Ranger was looking amused instead of terrified. Usually Ranger avoids any contact with my family, preferring to stay by the car if possible. I wondered if there was any collusion between Ranger and Mom because he looked like the cat that ate the canary.

"Is it alright to have dinner tonight at my parents' house?"

"It is fine, Babe. What time do we have to be there?"

"Does seven o'clock work for you?"

"I have a meeting with a client for drinks at five. So I have plenty of time to come back and get you?"

"Why the sudden change of heart? You used to say that I had a scary family. "

"You do Babe, but that doesn't stop me from loving you."

"Do you think it was fate that we are together?"

"Fate has nothing to do with it. Nothing is ever truly set by fate. In one blink, everything changes. So we have to make own choices and act on opportunities."

A few hours later, Ranger's apartment was a mess. I had tried on all the clothes I had there, but I didn't like anything. Maybe I could convince one of the guys to run me over to my apartment. There was a nice pair of slacks with a sky blue top there that I could wear. Using the intercom in Ranger's apartment, I called down to the control room.

"Lester, can I get someone to take me to my apartment?" I asked with all the sweetness I could muster.

"Beautiful, I don't know if that is a good idea. Ranger wanted you to stay put here at Rangeman."

"Please Les. We'll be back before you know it. Plus I won't be alone. I'll have one of you guys with me."

Les seemed to be unwavering on this point so I decided to ask the boss. I took out my cell and punched #1. After only one ring, Ranger picked up.

"Yo Babe."

"Yo yourself, Batman. Is it okay if I take a man and go to my apartment to pack some more clothes? I don't have enough stuff here. I promise to remain in his sight at all times and not do anything stupid."

"Alright Babe, you're not a prisoner."

"Can you tell Les? He is in the control room."

"Affirmative, see you at half past six."

Ten minutes later, Les was downstairs by his Explorer. In no time, we were at the apartment. Les, like Ranger, had amazing parking karma because we found a spot right by the back door. We rode the elevator because Les didn't feel the jarring motion of walking up the steps was good for my eye. Soon we were at my front door and Les motioned me to wait till he gave an all clear before I could go in.

After a few minutes I heard loud, angry Spanish shouts and rushed in anyway. Instantly, I was sorry I did. The apartment was in complete shambles and red spray paint was splattered all over the walls and furniture. It was then I was able to read what it said. It made me physically sick inside that someone could violate me in so many ways. All over the apartment was written _n***** loving whore_. How could they turn love, something that was so beautiful, into something so ugly?

Tears unbidden rolled from my eyes which burned the left one horribly. Why did this group have to think that Ranger's and my love was so wrong?


	10. Chapter 10

Unwanted Distraction 10 

A/N: Not mine just playing. This story deals with the sensitive issue of racism. It started out as fluff but changed to something else and it involves racial issues. If that is not something you would like to read than please don't. If you do, please let me know what you think.

All my worldly possessions had just been trashed, I thought as I surveyed the inside of my apartment. Everything that I owned was nothing but junk. I had been violated on so many levels that getting these guys was now quite personal. Even the stuff that was salvageable had the taint of hate on it. I was astounded that bigotry could motivate such a lack of respect for someone who didn't share your views.

"Les, I can't believe anybody could be so hateful."

"Beautiful, it's like my mother always said, if you want something done right, waste them yourself. I'm paraphrasing, but you get the idea."

Gallantly, I tried to hold back my tears but it was a losing battle. My left eye was burning from the tears. The apartment could never be a home to me again now that it had racist cooties all over it. It would take more than fumigating to ever get the apartment clean enough for me to live there ever again. I was beginning to feel sorry for myself so I had to take stock of what I had and gave myself a mental head butt by saying, "Nobody wins with a head-butt. Go away pain." _No freaking way I was going to let those prejudiced bastards get the best of me and make my eyesight worse._

"Beautiful, we are going to have to call the authorities. You should call Ranger."

"Okay Les." I whispered. _I was tired of acting impulsively. It usually gets me into more trouble than I could handle. Being immature and denying my feelings is getting old fast. It is getting me absolutely nowhere, makes me feel like Rex on his treadmill. Sure, the wheel was turning but you are still in the same place. Denial was not working for me, plus this wasn't anything I could possibly keep from Ranger._

"Steph, just call him, you'll feel better when you do."

"I will, but I hate that I'm always calling him when I have a problem. My technique has always been to get myself in trouble then get Ranger to bail me out. Guess my technique's getting a bit rusty..." I paused for a second trying to get my thoughts in check. It was time to be the new and improved Stephanie Plum. While I was talking to Les, I had taken out my cell and punched in the #1. After one ring was…**Brrring**

"Yo, Babe." I could hear the smile in Ranger's voice.

"Yo yourself, Ranger." I said with a slight hesitation.

"Are you okay? You don't sound right." _Damn that ESP, I didn't want him to know that I was having problems once again._

"The TTD made a mess of my apartment. I need you here." I murmured softly.

"Stephanie, I'll come as soon as I can. I am still an hour away at two back-to-back client meetings. One is with a jewelry store called Rings-N-Things while the other is a perfume manufacturing firm called Heaven Scent. I am going to send Tank over in ten. Let me talk to Santos."

At this point I could barely pay attention as I kept staring at the shambles of what was once my home. I think Les took me in his arms in a brotherly embrace as I started to tremble in shock. He took his warm body briefly away; he went and found a blanket that was untouched. It hadn't been slashed and it was graffiti free.

"Les this is an intergalactic emergency. The known universe is in danger of being swallowed whole by racist cooties. We need to commandeer someone to perform an exorcism. Who's in charge, here?"

"Tank is going to be here soon, Beautiful. Ranger told him what happened. He will be here in ten. Hold on!" Lester told me as he held me in his strong and warm arms, allowing me to snuggle until my body stopped shaking and had warmed up. "Shh, everything is going to be okay. I've got you and they will have to go through me to get to you."

Ten minutes later, I had calmed down and the shock had lessened. At that time, Tank and a very pissed off Lula rushed into the desecrated apartment. Her blonde hair was braided in cornrows and decorated with aqua beads that coordinated with her too tight, too short, and stretched to capacity, turquoise miniskirt that was sizes too small on a rotund body.

Lula started to say angrily, "Holy shit! What a mess they made! Those fucking, dickless, hate mongering scum buckets! Just because their dick size is so small, it gives them no right to take out it out on ya bony white ass. When I was a 'ho I saw all kinds of dicks, short ones, long ones, fat ones, skinny ones, yellow, black and white ones. Ain't no way you can compare those white button dicks to the fine black ones. Sort of like comparing bananas to cherries if ya ask me." Lula was definitely in rhino mode and nobody was crazy enough to challenge her when she was in such a state.

There was only one way to diffuse her; only I had the presence of mind to distract her. I announced, "Lula, I need to go to the mall. I need new clothes. Why don't we go to the Quaker Bridge one?"

"You two can't go to the mall without first contacting security and the task force. It's your classic two-bird, one-stone scenario. We observe you and the other shoppers, this way we can detect any sign of trouble and nip it in the bud. We draw out the white supremacists and then follow them. This way we know who the players are and we can start to work on them to get the charges to stick. Steph, you get to go shopping and I am authorized to give you this Rangeman charge card to use as you like." Tank said as he handed me a platinum charge card. I blinked, dazed at the amount of words that had just come out of his mouth.

That was the most I had ever heard him say in my life. My hand shook a little as I took the card. Yes, Ranger had given me use of his credit card before, but just for one outfit. Not carte blanche for an entire wardrobe like he just did. His trust and belief in me was awe-inspiring.

As I stood there, transfixed doing a fish impression, Lula broke me out of my dazed state by saying, "Steph, with that platinum charge card we can do a lot of damage. We can shop in almost all of the stores; let me be your special guide to retail therapy. Nobody knows this mall better than I do."

"Great, mall duty, my favorite assignment," groaned Lester.

"Santos, no complaining," barked Tank in a loud authoritative voice. "We're there as a deterrent, Bomber's safety is our top priority. Maybe later if the ladies go there, you can finger some panties at VS, lord knows with all your bragging that's the only real action you're going to get."

"TMI big guy, there are certain things I don't need to know," I quipped.

**Ding-dong** rang my doorbell. This stunned me because most people just came right in, whether they were invited or not. It was some uniformed policemen at my door. Lester must have called the authorities when I had gone into shock. These men in blue were the first to respond to the call and came to my apartment, which was now unfortunately a crime scene. Forensics came next; their officers were busy dusting for prints while others were taking pictures. After answering all of their questions, we decided to leave for the mall.

Fifteen minutes later, we were on our way to the Quaker bridge Mall. The drive was smooth as we were seated in the luxurious black leather seats in Tank's Hummer. I was in the back, harnessed in by my seat belt with Lester as my bodyguard while Lula was up the front with Tank. While we were in the car, my phone rang. Checking the caller ID, I discovered the caller was my very ex-boyfriend Joe Morelli.

"Hello Joe," I answered after the fourth ring, just before voicemail picked up.

"Cupcake, I just heard that you reported a break-in and vandalism at your apartment."

"Yeah, that's correct." I said in a bored manner. Frankly I didn't know why I had even bothered to answer this call.

"Maybe you should reconsider your place in the task force. Let face the facts and I'm not going to sugar coat it. You're untrained and unarmed."

"I have a mind. Do you know that the mind is the only weapon that doesn't need a holster?"

"Cut the crap, cupcake. Safety never takes a holiday. What are you trained for? Nothing…"

"Alright Joe, that's quite enough! If I didn't know your opinion of my abilities I certainly do now. The thing is though, that I don't have to take any of your bullshit anymore. Have you ever considered that if you ever had a little faith in me that we might still be together? And for your information, my instincts are trained, plus a mind is sometimes is better than a loaded gun."

"Yeah right cupcake. Think what you like but I'm glad I don't need to take Maalox anymore. The boys still miss you something fierce, maybe Manoso can spring you from Rangeman Prison."

"Joe," I cooed breathlessly. "I think I could get away. How about we meet now? I'll meet you on the corner of "NE" and "VER"."

"Huh, you're real mature. Did you mother crochet that on your pillow?"

"Don't bring my mother into this, at least mine always approved of us. Not like yours and Grandma Bella."

"Truthfully Steph, they would have problems with any woman I am with. You should see the rough time they're giving Terry."

"We all have our crosses to bear. You got back with Terry pretty fast."

"Don't be that way, Steph. It's not like you had eyes only for me. I know you shared some pretty hot kisses with Manoso in the alley."

"What about you? Were you faithful to me? I think there will always be a connection between Terry and you."

"Terry is something special to me. I'm sorry if I hurt you. By the way, what's the deal with Manoso?

"Life without Ranger is like being on a sugar-free diet and being hypoglycemic. I just need him like the desert needs the rain. It's something I need to survive."

"Sheesh Steph, I think we have proved that we are not right for each other. Let's try to be friends?"

"Joe, as long as you respect my choices, I don't see a problem."

"I can live with that. At least now I'm not guzzling Maalox by the case."

"I'm sure a cop dating a Mafia princess isn't easy and gives you heartburn too."

"You'd be surprised! It's a lot easier than dating a bounty hunter. Good-bye cupcake."

"Bye Joe."

Lester had been trying to keep his laughter in check while I was on the phone with Joe. The moment the call was disconnected his guffaws erupted convulsing his entire body. He managed to say between chortles that seem to resonate through his belly, "Beautiful that was priceless. Remind me never to piss you off. I thought you were going to shoot lasers through the phone there were so many death glares. Who would have thought that 'Burg girls were so scary? Stephanie Plum, you are a badass."

By this time we had a gotten a great parking spot in the mall's parking lot and had ambled into the entrance of Macy's. I was looking at some clothes and stopped to look at Les. "Aww, Les. That is sweet, thank you."

"Santos. Sweet. " Ranger snorted. "Babe, that's an oxymoron. You can't use those two words in conjunction with each other, especially about Lester Santos."

"Thanks, Boss," grumbled Les.

As soon as I heard the husky baritone voice I ignored everyone else, turned and ran toward Ranger. He was looking scrumptious in a black Armani suit, definitely in corporate Ranger mode today. I was never so happy to see him in all my life. I flew right into his arms, because even if it wasn't politically correct, I felt the safest there. He caught me easily and gently chided, "You've been crying? Querida, you have to be careful with your eye." Ranger didn't move either; he wrapped me in his very muscular arms. He seemed very content to hold me in a possessive hug. The hug seemed to say _she is mine_.

"I'm okay. You're here early, were you afraid that I would max out your card? Maybe I am an opportunistic mercenary too. Or I am a gold-digger out to spend every penny you have ever made." I teased.

"I don't scare that easy. I don't care how much money you spend as long as you are okay. I just want to be with you."

"That's good, because I want to be with you too."

"I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you sooner."

"Don't be sorry, I know you came as soon as you could. But Ranger, I can't go back there. I never want to live there again. Too many bad memories."

"You don't have to. My apartment is big enough for two."

"You mean live there permanently, with you?"

"Yeah, I'll even let you redecorate it," Ranger promised in my ear, his breath tickling my skin.

"Even if it meant a Western theme and that we played naked rodeo."

"No problem. It's not my first rodeo but your version sounds like more fun."

"Good to know. But if I live with you, I'm going to need to have a jar of peanut butter and not the low-fat, sugar-free kind." I commented.

"Ella already went food shopping and it is waiting for you on the kitchen counter next to Rex's cage."

"Peanut butter is a big staple in my diet but it has a more important job."

"Which is what?" Ranger asked, a bemused smirk on his lips.

"Peanut butter, it just fills the cracks of the heart**. **After the day I had, I need to fill in a lot of cracks. Those guys really shook up my view of the world." I announced mournfully, Ranger's eyes immediately softened.

"Will you two stop making goo-goo eyes at each other? We're wasting precious shopping time. Skinny white girl, let's get moving. There are stores to visit, things to buy and money to be spent." Lula said as she pulled me out of Ranger's arms and towards Victoria's Secret. Ranger had his trademark wolf grin in place as he followed in hot pursuit; Lester and Tank right on his heels.

Lula picked up some lingerie, underwear, and a low-cut v-neck blouse which she proceeded to tell me to try on. As a safety precaution, Lula was standing outside the curtain. When I motioned her to come into the dressing room, I was just staring at my reflection in the mirror. I was wearing the silk cobalt blue blouse with the most daring plunging neckline I had ever worn. The built in bra pushed up whatever I had in the bosom area and showed quite a bit of cleavage. I wasn't quite sure that this was the blouse for me so I turned around to look at Lula and asked, "Don't you think it's a little too "Hey look at me?"

"Not at all girl, you look like at woman who wants to look good for her man. Why the hell wouldn't you? Man, what a man he is. You look like you were made for each other. If you doubt me, go ask him." Lula pulled me out the dressing room and maneuvered me until we were right in front of Ranger.

Ranger was on the phone when he noticed my approach. He gazed at me and his chocolate-brown eyes quickly turned to black. In a voice that I didn't recognize as my own I wondered, "Do you like what you see?"

Ranger had his hand over the phone, muffling what he was saying, "I like it very much and can't wait to see more. Your dad called Rangeman and control patched him through to my cell." He explained, before removing his hand and saying back in the mouthpiece, "Yes Mr. Plum, Stephanie is fine and we're still planning on coming to dinner."

Pushing a button, Ranger put it on speaker phone and I was able to hear my dad say, "Treat her gentle, son**.** Stephanie is one of a kind. I'm very lucky to have a daughter like her. If you treat her with respect there is nothing she wouldn't do for you. But on the other hand, if you treat her badly she will never stop until she pays you back with interest, if you get my drift."

"Sir, I do. Believe me I do. I love and respect your daughter. Okay, see you later." Ranger replied and then he ended the call.

"Ranger, do you actually end a call properly, ever?"

"I don't know Babe, but why don't you try on some more clothes for me. I could watch you model for me all day but I have something else planned for you tonight." Ranger said, as his eyes burned into mine before his lips placed a searing kiss on my mouth and he turned me back to the dressing room.


	11. Chapter 11

Unwanted Distraction 11

Shopping with Ranger was better than having your birthday and Christmas rolled up together and celebrated one day every month. I have never bought so much stuff in all my life. I tried to limit my spending since it was Rangers money but he wouldn't hear of it.

"I feel like a failure with you paying for everything." I squeaked as he put yet another high-end designer item in my hands. "Put that back right now. Did you look at the price tag, it costs so much. I really can't let you get me a real Coach bag its much too extravagant," I protested as Ranger took it silently out of my hands and up to the register.

"You deserve to have the finer things in life and to be catered to."

"I don't know how you can say that when I roll in garbage constantly. I appreciated that how he wanted to treat me but my stubborn ego wasn't used to it. Not once in my whole life have I succeeded in doing something right. All I seem to be able to do is to destroy cars, attract psychos, and capture FTAs by dumb luck. I couldn't even do something normal like stay married or keep my lingerie buying job."

"It's not the result of one's life that's important. It's the day-to-day concerns, the personal victories, and the celebration of life... and love.I am a doer not a talker. Let me show you how much I love you by showering you with the things you need. I certainly can afford the expense. Or we can work out a payment system if you insist but I once told you there was no cost to what we gave each other."

"I just don't want to want to be a parasite spending all your money, taking without giving anything in return. Do you understand what I'm trying to say?"

"I do but I want you to know that you're not a taker you're a giver. You give the people you love unconditional love and support. People underestimate you all the time but you always give them the benefit of the doubt."

Ranger had already charged the pocketbook and while we waited for the saleslady to wrap the purchase up, he gathered me in his arms. "My life would've been darker and far emptier if you werent in it. I was protecting myself as well as you by keeping you at arms distance," Ranger continued to scan the area to make sure we were safe even though we had Lester, Tank and even Lula as backup.

"Being in the military caused me to act more like a robot than a man, there are many like me who have killed their emotions**. **Somehow, you fought through my defenses and made me admit how I feel for that I love you so much. Remember that**."**

Shortly after that conversation we were loaded up with a gazillion colored bags. Of course, this was from Ranger's attempt to stop in every store in case there was something I might possibly, never probably, could need or want in them. The day was amazing and I felt like a queen. It was the closest I had been to flying in a long time. As the thought left my mind I heard Ranger chuckle. I looked up at him.

"Babe, you were staring at your feet as if you weren't sure they were doing their job," he had a smile on his face and the laughter was still in his eyes. I grinned as the warmth of my blush flooded my cheeks.

"Just making sure my feet were still on the ground, Batman."


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Not mine, but wished it was, this has chapter has sexual content, so if that offends you've been warned.

Unwanted Distraction 12 

"Ranger, I finally feel like I am flying. So I am just checking if my feet are still on the floor with my own eyes." I said.

"Yeah Babe, they planted squarely on terra firma. I'm glad that you have use of both eyes again.

It is so good to have my left one back." I responded. "I'll never take for granted something as simple as my sight."

We were walking to the parking lot when my telephone went off. _**Brrring**_..

"Hello, this is she. Yes, I see. Thanks for calling. Good-bye." I hung up the phone and beamed at Ranger with a thousand-watt smile of my own. If I could have given a wolf grin with a quirked eyebrow as well but that was something I couldn't do.

"Ranger, the doctor called. We've been cleared for active duty soldier." I looked longingly at him as my voice purred seductively in a husky tone. "You know what that means…"

"So let's say our goodbyes and go home." Ranger said to me. "Tank, I'm taking Stephanie and some of the packages. After you deliver the rest to Heywood, take the night off for some R & R. I'll be offline till tomorrow." He turned, "Let's go to Heywood, Babe."

"Good, I am seriously going to combust if we don't get there soon."

After I said that Ranger's eyes darkened to ebony. Ranger put the car in drive and we were off. I had never seen Ranger drive so fast before with his blank mask all but disappeared leaving in its place love and desire. As soon as the car stopped the kissing started. It was one bone-melting kiss after another as the kisses became more and more intense.

He quickly scrambled all the cameras as we went from the garage to the elevator up to seventh floor. In the elevator Ranger hoisted me up and my legs went around his waist. Carrying me off the elevator to the entry of the apartment, he had to scramble the cameras there too. Once we got to the apartment, he brought me into our bedroom. Our bedroom, just the idea of that caused me to shiver in anticipation.

There Ranger let me go and stepped away to stow his weapons. I shivered again because this time I was cold from the loss of his body pressed to mine.

"Querida, you're cold. Let's warm you up. I have a couple of ideas of how we might accomplish that. You think we can build some panty friction in the bed here**? **C'mere,"Ranger said as he came back to me as he brought to the bed. In between we talked in between kisses.

Soyou think you have enough heat for me? I'll have you know if you're too hot, there could be an **explosion** since you're a little cocky, don't you think?" I teased as I nuzzled his neck.

"Little and cock are not two words I would generally use to describe myself, Babe. Well, right now my soldier is standing at full attention. I'm ready to bang you senseless so I could go boom inside you. I've been thinking of nothing but that since our first time." Ranger said this as our bodies were entwined in the most intimate way with clothes still on.

I had undeniable proof that little cock was a misnomer as I felt his massive hard on grind into me. Grasping in pleasure, I moved closer to him so not even a width of a paper separated us. One by one, articles of clothing were taken off. It was like a horizontal striptease. First, the buttons of my cornflower-blue cotton shirt were being unbuttoned. At times the pearl buttons were ripped off so Ranger could get to take the shirt off faster. My breasts were soon exposed so that the air conditioning puckered and pebbled my nipples. Soon Ranger gently tweaked them and he put his mouth on them to suckle.

Soon after all my clothing was off, I tried to help Ranger to take off his clothes. I untied his silk silver and grey tie and then I tried to unbutton his black silk dress shirt. My problem was that my fingers weren't cooperating with my brain. My fingers had transformed to be all thumbs and I was getting upset that I wasn't making any headway. Ranger took pity on me and finished undressing himself. Yum, corporate Ranger stripping made my mouth drool and sped up my heartbeat. I had a naked Ranger in bed with me in all his glory. My Hungarian hormones were on overdrive and I was only intent on one thing, showing Ranger how much I love him.

"We're going to do this carina and it's going to be good. I love you, Stephanie."

I had little or no coherent thought as I nodded my agreement and muttered, No talking, just kiss. Right now, you don't have to tell me, but I rather you show me how much you love me."

The sensation of skin-to-skin-contact was mind boggling. Slowly Ranger went lower and lower kissing me down the length of my body until he got to where we both wanted him to be. This was the first time; I had no moral dilemma of any kind. Now that I was with Ranger and not Joe, all complications had ceased to exist. It was the first time in all my life I wasn't screwing someone but actually making love to the man I was in love with. In response I fisted some silky, long black hair and anchored him to me. I moaned my pleasure as I went over the edge countless times. Soon Ranger flipped up so I was straddled over him. He placed each of my legs in the exact position he wanted.

"I don't know if you remember this but I once said someday I wanted you to ride me like a motorcycle. It's been one of my fantasies." Ranger huskily drawled.

"I think I kinda remember that during the Singh disappearance." I mumbled as I struggled to pay attention to what Ranger was saying. It seemed that all my attention was focused on what he was doing to me.

Making sure that he was going very slowly, he eased himself into me then he stop and withdrew himself. I cried out in frustration. He was torturing me into a sexual ecstasy. I w wanted him right now. I was being slowly tantalized by his words and actions as he licked, nibbled and kissed my upper body.

"Hmm Ranger right now I'd be totally pleased with two inches of penetration but generally, I prefer a little bit more."

"Good to know but I have plans to take it real slow so we can savor each other, mi amor. It'll be like the inventionof love started with us."

For awhile, I was content with his love play until I couldn't take it anymore.

"Please Ranger," I begged.

"What do you want, amante."

"You, I always wanted only you." I stammered my voice trembling.

Any last vestige of control melted away as Ranger slammed fully into me. My body more than welcomed his as our bodies met. Tears of jubilation welled in my eyes, I had missed him more than I realized.

Ranger caught my eyes to his, which caused his expression to immediately change from lust to concern, "Fuck, Steph, I didn't mean to hurt you." He tried to pull away but held fast and wouldn't let him go.

"Happy tears. Please don't stop." I implored.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive," as I lean into his face and trace his lips with the tip of my tongue.

For a follow-up, I plant kisses at his jaw line and then move back to his pillow-soft lips. He groans in response to my kisses and my hands roam over his hard, muscular body. Muscles ripple as I lovingly caress them and Ranger starts to kiss in me in earnest again. Our tongues dueled and then he is in me again. His tongue mimics his cock. I moan out my joy and we resume our lovemaking.

The world seems to stand still as we are only aware of each and then I feel like I am flying as I climax. It seems Ranger was restraining himself and finally has his orgasm following my release.

Sweat glistens on our bodies as we lay together on matted sheets. It was an earth shattering experience. To be able to love Ranger was a homecoming of sorts as we have finally found our way back to each other after being apart for so long.

It only then we discovered that the condom we had been using had broken.

"I'm sorry Steph, it was very old but you are the pill too, aren't you?

"Yes, I am."

This time, Ranger did not rush off and we spoke to each other. The conservation was almost as intimate as our lovemaking was.

"You know, I always thought it was an idle boast or a **myth **concocted in your head that you could ruin me for other men. Now, I know you did. It's the truth since you **busted** that notion that it wasn't possible sky high. I see that you have expertise and have earned a Master of **Science **in Sexual Satisfaction and Fidelity. I don't need anyone in my life except you. We should study together so you can get a PHD and be called the _Love Doctor_."

"Babe." Ranger said in exasperation and he gave me a genuine 'Burg eye roll

We stopped talking and felt so satiated that it was inevitable that we fell asleep in each other's arms. I don't know how long we were asleep but I awoke with a start.

Next to me, Ranger was still fast asleep and his arms engulfed me in a tight embrace. Long, brown, mocha-latte calloused fingers were possessively stroked me. My sudden movement woke him up.

"Yo." I say and kiss him.

"Yo yourself, but that is for phone calls not for face-to-face conversations."

"Uh-oh, nature calls. Be right back."

In the bathroom, I looked in the mirror and I was appalled at the damage I saw. My lips were swollen twice its normal size and although my left eye was healing still was badly bruised.

My hair was beyond repair. It should have the 'Just Fucked' look but as always it seemed like my hair had a mind of its own. Along my hairline sweat had cemented my hair to my head and it was sticky. Adding insult to injury was the state of the rest of my hair. The hair was standing out on its ends as if I just stuck it in an electrical socket and I was electrocuted.

Holy shit, it was going to take me hour to get my 'fro to look halfway to decent. I had to scoot into shower to wash it in order to tame it. I was just about to go in, when Ranger popped in.

"Babe, I got bad news." Ranger told me.

"What another attack?" I said in panic my voice rising.

"Shh, no. Nothing like that!" Ranger soothed.

"That what's going on?" I questioned not too calmly. My mind is racing with millions of scenarios in it.

"We've slept a bit too long and we only have an hour to get ready and leave. The other thing is that when we making the condom was quite old and broke. Stephanie, tell me you are on the pill, aren't you?"

"Shit, I promised my mom I wouldn't do anything dumb or unsafe again. Now here we are with little or no time to get ready and a broken condom to boot. Yes, I am, but geez, and if that wasn't enough, I didn't take my birth control pill yet today."

"Looks like you didn't keep your promise." Ranger says as I shoot him a death glare the laser beam lethal to most mortal men. "Babe, I don't think your death ray is working. I'm standing right in it, and I'm not dead yet."

"Ranger you're not helping! I whined.

"Okay, all kidding aside even with a broken condom you're still on the pill. It doesn't matter if you didn't take it yet today as long as you take it now." Ranger remarked.

"So now you're a birth control expert, are there any limits to your talents?" I sassed.

"Smartass," Ranger responded as he smacked my ass.

"Hey, don't manhandle the goods. I smart mouthed back.

"Feeling brave, you're playing with fire. " Ranger countered but backed off when he checked his watch. "Shit, as much I love to see you smolder, we have to get going."

I hopped right into the shower where the water had been running since I had put it on. The temperature was just right but there was no time to luxuriate in it. Never before had I showered so fast, taking a total of fifteen minutes to wash everything especially my hair. I exited the shower and went to tackle working on the project of taming the matted mop on top of my head.

"I just can't get even a comb in it. The knots are the worst I ever had, I complained.

"Looks like you can use some help. Here, give me the comb, I'll do your hair for you." Ranger offered.

He deftly disentangled it and smoothed it out with only a minimum of pain. The without effort, Ranger was able to quickly give me a French Braid. When he was satisfied he turned to the mirror and asked, "What do you think?"

"Holy Beauty Parlor, Batman. That looks great," I exclaimed.

I studied my reflection from the back, sides and then the front. Ranger did a great job. "How did you learn to do hair?"

"Growing up with five sisters, it was just something I learned. It came in handy when I let my hair grow long."

For the first time I noticed Ranger was all ready to go he was dressed in snug blue jeans and a button-down striped shirt. It was amazing how good he always looked and smelled. The Bvlgari wafted thru the air and I was aware his hair was wet. Ranger must have gone downstairs to shower.

I applied the minimum of makeup to my face and soon I was ready. Not wanting to be too fancy or too casual I wore dress jeans with a silk turquoise button-down blouse. I had to be careful with my eye still. With a critical eye, I examined myself carefully without a minute to spare.

"Are you ready to go, Steph? Ranger asked.

"As ready as ever be, we can always back out and not go." I said.

"We can't do that. I want your family to get used us being a couple." Ranger stated.

"Okay. But it is going to be a disaster and I don't want it to be. Plum family dinners always end badly." I grumbled.

"It is true but I don't see how it is going to change. Your family is just scary." Ranger commented.

"How about I reject your reality and substitute my own. Maybe if I keep telling myself that everything is going to work out, it will. At least until it doesn't." I told Ranger as we left the apartment and took the elevator down the garage.

In the garage, Ranger asked me which car we should take and I told him it didn't matter. Ranger decided on the Turbo and we were on our way.

Despite my brave words to the contrary, dinner with my parents were the first real test that Ranger and I would take. I just hoped that I wouldn't flunk out.


	13. Chapter 13

Unwanted Distraction 13

A/N: Not I am just a frigging' nut! All of these prompts were used for Das's Demanding Challenge:

My bravado was all for show as I walked into the garage towards the vehicles. Ranger was trying to break me out of my funk by asking me which one I wanted us to take. Frankly, I really didn't care. My desire to go to my parents was equal to getting a root canal. It was zilch, nada.

Ranger made the decision for us and clicked the remote to the Turbo. He flashed me a hundred-watt smile and further surprised me by offering me the keys. This broke me out of my panic for a second until I worried about what damage I could do to that beautiful car. No way, did I want that responsibility.

"That's okay Batman. You should drive the bat mobile," I replied. "The doctor didn't say I could drive yet, but I really appreciate your confidence in me. Better be careful or people are going to think that there is softie hidden under all your badness. You don't want that to happen do you?"

Ranger just chuckled in reply and said, "You know I wasn't always a badass. that developed when I was in the army during ranger training. You can't be in special services and be a wuss."

"You a wuss like that could ever happen."

We were in the car driving to my parents for dinner, a dinner that was going to be hell on earth. I felt I should be driving in the other direction. Anywhere instead of there, when I looked at Ranger though, I knew that doing that would be a mistake. I tried to muster the **courage, **knowing running away would be the single most cowardly act I could ever do. Such a cowardly act when I had faced greater dangers. I never wanted to disappoint Ranger. So, it was off to Plums house for dinner.

Ranger was actually uncharacteristically talkative, like the old doll Chatty Kathy. I wondered who was pulling his string to get him to talk.

"Tell me the **truth, **why are you talking so much? I blurted out before I had a chance to stop myself. Not that I am complaining just curious."

"You're as pale as a ghost, look like you're about to faint. I'm trying to distract you, am I succeeding?"

"Would you give me that damned smirk if I told you did?"

"Babe **if you don't ask, you don't get** a thing**. ** How about instead of a smirk I give you a kiss?"

"I think that would be okay,"

"First red light, you'll get that kiss," Carlos purred.

Before we could kiss, a cop car, siren wailing and a lights flashing pulled us over to the curb. A policeman got out of the cruiser and carefully examined the Turbo. We could see what he was doing but he was clueless that we could see his every move. When he was satisfied that he studied everything he tapped the darkened drivers side window.

'Excuse me Sir; I need to see your registration." '

"No problem Officer, I m going to hand you my license, registration, my permit to carry a firearm concealed and I am going to leave my hands where you can see them."

Oh my freaking god, is that the Bombshell Bounty Hunter with you! he squinted his eyes and stared directly at me. Hey, whats with that black eye? Did you get it from an exploding car or something else? The police officer said with his attention shifting from Ranger to me. If Ranger wasn't a good guy that mistake could have cost the cop his life.

Obviously he was either a rookie or transferee. It was evident because of the error he just committed. It was standard procedure that you dont turn your attention to another person when you have someone pulled over. You have the suspects get out of the car and assume the position. At least, I think so. I am not an expert on police procedures but I do know some things. I have been pulled over once or twice for speeding.

Plus, it seemed incredulous to me that he did't know who Ranger was. Ranger and Rangeman worked very closely with the Trenton police force. There was only one logical reason that the cop didnt know who Ranger was. The cop was a rookie.

As the policeman was talking, Ranger glared at him. It was the kind of glare that would make a grown man cry and it was getting more murderous with each word the cop spoke. Too bad that all the rookies attention was focused on me rather than Ranger. The patrolman was missing the death glare that Ranger was sending his way.

The cop, who was oblivious and excited rambled on; Gee, Miss Plum, I cant believe that it is really you. Its nice to meet you. The cop, whose name I never caught, reached across Ranger to shake my hand. Youre a genuine hometown celebrity. Born and bred in Trenton just like me. I read about you in the newspaper and we studied some of what you did when I was in school.

When the cop caught my puzzled frown he amended, We study your exploits at the academy, the police academy. You are a freaking legend! Did you really destroy fourteen cars? And what was the deal with burning down that funeral home? I have not bet on anything yet but I might just give it a try.

This rookie was beyond obnoxious but when he recited all my mishaps it felt like nails being hammered into my coffin. My injured left eye started to twitch as his nasal drone went on and on. How I wished I could ignore what he had to say. It was an understatement that I hated being the butt of jokes and wagers of the Trenton police department. In addition that the burg had no filters or limits imposed on them and everything in my life was fair game. I tried to keep it together but it was the straw that broke the camel's back.

Finally the cop stopped talking and excused himself to run Rangers documents through the Trentons Police Departments computer system. Once he was gone, my fragile hold on my emotions burst.

I am such a screw-up? How can someone like you love someone like me?" I cried.

Stephanie, do you love me?" Ranger inquired in a calm voice.

What kind of question is that? **What does it matter to you that I love you, if you no longer love me**! I screamed at him.

Babe, whoa hold up... of course I still love you. Ranger placated.

I hate it, how greater Trenton sees me as a joke. Im like Rodney Dangerfield, I get no respect. **If I am to change this image, I must first change myself**. I railed**.**

You know Babe; **the future depends on what we do in the present**. Keeping that in mind, you can lose that horrible Bombshell image. But you know not everyone buys into it. Belief in your self is the key. It unlocks the chains that bind you. It gives you the **freedom **to be who _you_ want to be.

Houston, we have a problem. I have no idea of what I want to be!

You need a goal or a motto, something like the **liberty** of being the _real _Stephanie Plum. There cant be any could've, should've or would've. It wont work if you have the expectations of the Burg weighing you down. When you have all this accomplished, then you will be able to follow your own **dream**.

Ranger had given me plenty of food for thought. Maybe my lack of drive and ambition was holding me down. It was time to discover what I really wanted out of life. My musings were interrupted when the policeman once rapped a beat on Rangers window pane to get his attention. Ranger pressed the button and the tinted window went down.

"Here are your papers, Mr. Manoso," the trooper said apologetically. "Everything checked out. Sorry for the delay and any inconvenience. Miss Plum, it was a pleasure to meet you."

"Officer, can I ask why we were detained?" Ranger asked politely.

"Aww sure, I don't see why not. A car matching yours was spotting fleeing from the site of a hit and run. The plates were hidden so we have to investigate each that even vaguely matches the description."

_Sheesh! This kid was a talker. He would be a fish out of water if he ever works at Rangeman._

"Understandable. Hope you get em."

"Thanks sir and I'm sorry I didn't recognize you."

"Not a problem. Ranger said as he rolled his window back up. It was apparent that the policeman was going to say something to me but was stopped by the closing window.

I gave Ranger a grateful smile. Even with a simple act, he was my hero once again. My peace of mind disappeared when I glanced at the console and saw the digital clock. I couldn't believe what time it was.

"Crap, were going to be late. We didn't bring anything," I whined. "Mom is going to pitch a fit. She likes to serve exactly when the food is done. I feel like I'm taking a test and I keep getting all the questions wrong."

"Relax. Its all been taken care of. I ordered a floral arrangement. It should have been delivered already. See that gold bag. In it are two bottles of wine. One of them is white while the other is red. I didn't know what your mom is serving."

I breathed a sigh of relief as we pulled into a spot on the curb near my parents house. On the porch was my mother and grandmother, their Stephanie radar was working perfectly. At least, Grandma looked happy. Mom was more unreadable. I looked around and saw Valerie's car parked across the street. That could only mean that her brood would be in attendance for this fiasco too.

I took a gulp of fresh air and unhooked my seat belt. Ranger, ever the gracious gentleman, snagged the wine bag and took my arm. We were on our way to the executioner's block, um I mean to my parents for dinner.


	14. Chapter 14

Unwanted Distraction 14

A/N: Not mine just playing with them. Warning= implied racial epithets and cursing.

I tried to shuffle my feet while I walked. There was no way I would be walking into that hell with any speed. I would do anything not to go into the house. Somehow, having dinner with my family was scarier than facing any psycho. It is like the Great Inquisition combined with a disaster movie. There was no way there would be a happy outcome. My relationship with Ranger would be kaput before it even had a chance to begin.

"Ranger, you know we don't have to go in. We can make a run for it and be in Tijuana in about four days if we both drive."

"Babe, they're scary but not lethal. We can do this. Together." He murmured tenderly.

"You know your badass credibility is shrinking rapidly. I might even have to call you Carlos."

"I like how you say my name. I don't think you have ever said it to me before." Ranger's voice became quite husky.

"That is because you never let me meet Carlos before. Sure you gave me snippets of yourself. There was street Ranger, corporate Ranger, should I go on? You held part of yourself back until now. I feel like I now know some of the real you; that finally, you truly let me into your life completely."

By this time, we had walked up the front pathway side by side, almost touching. We got to the stairs and were climbing them to get to the front porch. The expressions on my mother's and grandma's faces were in sharp focus. Mom's face told me absolutely nothing while Grandma's face was an open book. Plastered on my grandmother's face was a toothy smile.

We were now face to face with them. Mom was first to speak which broke the awkward silence.

"Hello Stephanie, I see you got your eye patch off. Does it hurt? It is so swollen and bruised." Mom announced.

"It's not too bad. The pain was worse when I met you at the pharmacy. The swelling has gone down a lot." I responded.

"Carlos. I'm so glad you could join us." Mom told Ranger.

"Helen, Mrs. Mazur, we're happy to be here." Ranger responded to them both.

"Speak for yourself. It will be okay… it will all be okay." I mumbled to myself, hopefully no one else could overhear it.

"Got yourself a mantra by the sound of it Babe." I jumped as Ranger whispered in my ear. "I know you're nervous but everything is going to be fine."

"Just make sure you stick to me like glue." I pleaded.

"I'm getting a nice visual, maybe we can act out the fantasy later…"

"I would say let's go for it now. But it's definitely not the right time or place. Fuck."

"We'll do it later and definitely, my treat."

"Hey, what are you two lovebirds whispering about? For god sakes give this partly deaf woman a break or I'm going to have crank up my hearing aid to high."

"Grandma, why are you telling fibs to Ranger? You don't even wear a hearing aid! Mom, don't look at us that way we're not late."

"I was not aware I was looking at you any which way, whatever that means Steph." Mom said, glancing at me briefly before turning around to speak to Ranger. "By the way Carlos, thank you so much for the flowers, they're beautiful."

"You're so welcome, I glad that you liked them."

"Like them, I love them! Stargazer lilies are my favorite. They're so expensive that the last time I got them was for my thirtieth anniversary. That's almost six years ago. So, I really appreciate that you got them for me. I just hope that it wasn't too much money."

"It was my pleasure; please don't worry about the cost. Stephanie is part of my life now so that makes you my family too."

Mom beamed at Ranger with a hundred watt smile of her own. I had never seen my mom smile like that ever before. She had a dazzling smile. I just wished it was for once directed at me. Then she surprised me by saying, "Steph, I am so sorry I pushed Joe at you for so long. He was never good enough for you."

My mouth dropped open, I was shocked.

"Trying to catch flies, Babe?"

"Huh… no…Did you hear what Mom just said?"

"Yeah, she's right."

"You would say that, you have a vested interest in who I end up with."

Ranger deftly avoided answering me by changing the subject.

"Helen, I didn't know what you're serving so I bought two bottles of wine. The red can stay at room temperature but the white needs to be chilled." Ranger said as he handed mom the bottles.

"Carlos, that was unnecessary. You're way too generous. Let me get an ice bucket to put the white one in." My mom gushed happily.

Mary Alice came galloping up to me with her sister disdainfully on her heels.

"Aunt Steph, do you have any sugar cubes? I've been a good horse today."

"I'm sorry Mary Alice, I only have gum. Is that alright for you to eat?"

"Maybe, I have to ask Mom after we eat. Thanks, Aunt Steph." Mary Alice turned from me and looked at Ranger. "Who are you?"

"Mary Alice, don't you ever pay attention? Mom _told_ you that Aunt Steph has a new boyfriend." Angie said to her younger sister. "I am Angie, Mr. Manoso. Nice to meet you, Sir."

"That's makes me sound like an old fuddy-duddy. Didn't you call Aunt Stephanie's old boy friend, Joe? Why don't you call me Ranger, or Carlos?"

"Is that alright Mom? Please!" My nieces chorused in unison to Val as she walked into the dining room, holding Lisa's hand.

"Is what alright?" Val asked with a tired looking Albert trailing behind her.

"If they can call Mr. Macho, Ranger or Carlos." Grandma chimed in.

"Grandma, you're so busted, I thought you said you had trouble hearing."

"Well Steph, if you whisper I do have trouble hearing you but if you speak normally, I don't." Grandma sent me a quick wink and a toothy smile.

"Sure, you can call him whatever he said you can girls. Thanks Ranger, for putting the girls at ease." It seemed Ranger had won Val over as well.

By this time, we were seated around the dining room table. I noticed that the head of the table was empty. "Where's Dad?" I wondered.

"Your father had an emergency fare; he should be back any moment now." Mom answered. Then, at that precise moment, Dad walked in the door.

"Helen, I'm back. Good, everyone is already at the table. Let's eat. Pumpkin, I'm glad that you and Ranger could join us for dinner tonight."

"We are too, Daddy."

The dinner was going surprisingly well. If you didn't know any better, you would think it wasn't my family. It was utterly amazing that for first time that I could remember, there were no crazy incidents at dinner. Everybody behaved well, from baby Lisa to Grandma Mazur. Was there an alien invasion and did pod people replace my family?

Ranger must have charmed the socks off of mom, because for the first time in Plum dinner history there were healthy items to eat. They weren't smothered in butter, deep-fried or covered in sugar. There was some sort of connection between Mom and Ranger which I wasn't sure I liked.

The dinner dishes were being cleared and we were relaxing before dessert was served.

All of the sudden, my spidey sense was on red alert. I knew without a doubt that something very bad was about happen. As far as I could tell though, nothing seemed amiss. Quickly I glanced over to Ranger, who was seated beside me. He seemed relaxed. God knows if anyone was aware of his surroundings, it was Ranger.

Then the ominous ring of the doorbell sounded and since I was the closest, I cautiously went to the door. I looked through the peephole and was surprised to see of all people… Angie Morelli.

Angie looked like a darkened cloud ready to burst. She was dressed in all black, from her serviceable flats, heavy opaque stockings to a dowdy unflattering dress. Her face was strained and pinched in a grayish hue.

"Stephanie, I need to talk to you."

"Mrs. Morelli, how did you know I would be here?"

"I overheard Joey talking… you have to make things right. You have to go back to Joey! Make him forgive you for your fling and promise him never to stray ever again."

"Mrs. Morelli, I don't know what Joe told you but we mutually agreed to end it and then he started to see Terri right after that." I explained slowly and clearly.

"She is his addiction; you just have to allow that a red-blooded Italian male like Joseph needs more than one woman to satisfy him." She stated coolly.

"I'm sorry but I can't live like that. I need to be someone's one and only. I am with the man who is that for me and I am his."

"You mean that dirty S***. Joseph says he is nothing but a thug!. Only a dirty whore would want a man like _that_ after having a man like Joseph." Mrs Morelli spat viciously.

Our voices had been getting progressively louder and louder as our conversation progressed, and now my mom was right at the door

"Angela Josephine Libertini Morelli, watch your language right now! My granddaughters are in here. How dare you come to my home and insult my family and guests! Take your fat carcass off of my porch and crawl back into the denial hole you live in. If anyone was a _putano_ it would be your precious baby boy! Sure, he is the best of the Morelli men. But that's not saying much considering his gene pool." My mom lashed, impressing the hell out of me.

"You'll be sorry talking to me like that, Helen! I'll make sure that you are more of a laughingstock than your incompetent daughter!" Mrs Morelli threatened, pointing her finger sharply at my mom.

"If you so much as say one word against Stephanie or me, I will tell the whole 'Burg about how you trapped your husband into marriage and why he turned to alcohol. You'll walk in shame for the rest of your life!"

"I have children… grandchildren. Grandma Bella would make my life hell. You wouldn't dare!"

"I do too. Stephanie is my daughter, I am proud of her, of course I would. Maybe you should have given her more of a chance when she was with Joseph. Terri is Joe's girlfriend now and her family plays for keeps. My advice is to treat Terri with kid gloves, like the Mob Princess she is."

"I better go, maybe I acted too hastily. I can see that I have worn out my welcome. It's just that it's been such a strain with Bella screaming at Terri every time they see each other. Plus there is talk they might suspend Joseph from the force. I have behaved foolishly and I know no words could ever make up for it. I'm so sorry."

Angie backpedaled her way down the steps and dashed quickly to her car. One moment you could see her, and then she was suddenly gone. Mom took my hand and shut the door. "Let's go have dessert. I bet I have something you like."


	15. Chapter 15

Unwanted Distraction 15

A/N: Not mine but I can play.

After closing the door, Mom and I, arm in arm, walked back into the house slowly making our way back to the dining room. I felt so bad that my love life had come between my mother and Angie Morelli. Although never the best of friends, they were certainly friendly enough during church functions and they had many mutual friends.

"I'm sorry Mom; I don't know why Mrs. Morelli behaved like she did. I never thought she could be so vindictive. I guess your friendship is over."

Mom shrugged as she said in response, "It's too bad. You hate to end up this way. Sometimes you get frustrated and in the heat of the moment you say some things sometimes you wish you didn't say. But she made a decision and said what she had to say. She has to live with it."

"Still, I had such a long history with Joe. For it to end so ugly makes me sad."

I couldn't fail to notice that the temperature in the house was oppressive. It felt like the fan in the air conditioner had broken, leaving heat and humidity instead of usual cooling breeze. Luckily the sun was setting but I could still feel the sweat drip down my back. Totally unattractive, if you ask me, uggh.

The silence in the room was deafening. It was as if everyone was in shock and didn't know what to say. The only person who was unaffected was Lisa, who was eating a bowl of applesauce with Cheerios. Slowly but surely the staring faces broke out of their amazed stupor and went back to what they were doing. My nieces were the first ones to return to normalcy when they started to talk about the merits of playing Wii. Angie wanted to get the thinking games and Mary Alice the action ones. Then one by one, the others followed. Grandma just exclaimed, "What a pip!" This simple statement broke the tension and everybody started to relax, everybody but me. My adrenaline had kicked into overdrive. My body started to shake gently then progressively stronger. I felt **extremely hot****,** as if I had a raging **fever**.

Scanning the room, there was only one person's reaction I wanted and needed to see. When I couldn't find him, black dots appeared in my vision before I finally caught sight of Ranger. It took one glance to locate him. I could tell by his clenched jaw and the meeting of my baby-blues to his chocolate-brown eyes that it seemed that there was only the two of us in the room. Within moments, the man who claimed relationships were dumb had his arms encircled around me. Our foreheads were touching. I inhaled his scent which was a delicious combination of Bulagri, musk and Ranger himself. Then I tried to relax from everything that just happened.

"Breathe babe."

"I'm breathing. Why must people be so ugly when they speak about others? It hurt me when Mrs. Morelli called you that horrid name."

"I didn't care what she said until she started in on you. It took all of my self-control not to wring her scrawny neck. But your mom really put her in her place. I might have to put her on the payroll over at Rangeman."

"Umm, I don't think you can handle two Plums, better stick with the one you have."

"So, you're my Plum pie."

"Ranger, you're making me blush."

"No need for that amante. You have my **declaration** of love already. Babe, this Friday is **the fourth of July****. **Why don't we declare our **independence** from the 'Burg and have an old fashioned picnic? I'll even get us a **red, white and blue** blanket."

"Would it be too much trouble if we had a **barbeque**instead? We can grill whatever you want as long as we have **potato salad** too."

"No problem, we can even watch the **fireworks explode**." Ranger stated.

"As long as the explosions are not caused by me, I'm down with the program. But I can think of another way to see fireworks." I mused.

"And what way would that be, Steph?"

"When we make love Ranger."

"Babe, you're playing with fire!"

"I say, what a lovely way to burn." We were about to kiss when we were abruptly interrupted.

"You two need to break it up and get your backsides to the dining room. Your mother is about to serve dessert." Grandma shouted causing me to jump and Ranger to chuckle.

"Yes, I know I wasn't aware of my surroundings. Shall we go in?" I answered his unspoken statement as I reluctantly pulled myself out of his warm and comforting embrace.

Mom had knocked herself out by the look of what was laid out on the table. It was like a catered affair, piled on the table was every kind of dessert known to modern man. There were two kinds of pie, apple and banana cream. Then I spotted three cakes, pineapple-upside down, chocolate, and strawberry shortcake. Next to the cakes were four plates of different types of cookies. In front of the chair where Ranger was seated was a massive platter of freshly cut fruit. Mom must have gone to the Farmers' Market again because I noticed some types of fruit I didn't even recognize. Judging from his expression, my man in black knew exactly what was there and started to make his selection. He looked over at me and gave me a cheeky wink.

"Here Babe, try this." Ranger remarked, putting a piece in both of our mouths. Ranger's eyes looked on longingly as the juice trickled a trail out of my mouth.

"Whatcha eating Ranger?" questioned Mary Alice with cookie crumbs and chocolate smeared all over her face.

"This is Ugli fruit, want to try it? Horses love it!" Ranger explained.

"What does it taste like?" Mary Alice inquired.

"Sort of like a tangerine. It is good. See if you like it." Ranger replied to Mary Alice, giving her lots of attention. "Helen, it is quite lucky that you got any. They are usually shipped to the States from November to April. It's very unusual to get them this time of year."

"You're absolutely right Carlos, that is what the guy told when I bought them. They're from Jamaica."

During the verbal exchange between Mom, Mary Alice and Ranger, Angie struck up a conversation with me, "Aunt Stephanie, I love that French braid on you. Can you teach me how to do it? Mom has trouble making them."

"Angie as much as I like to take the credit for my hair looking so good, I can't."

"What do you mean? Who did it then?" Angie asked.

"Ranger did it for me."

"Wow, he is good. Maybe he can teach me how to do it." Poor Batman just dropped down a couple notches on the badass scale.

"Perhaps if you ask him nicely, but I'm sorry, it can't be tonight. We'll try doing it some other time."

Despite Angie Morelli's unwanted distraction, dessert proved to be just as delightful as dinner and soon we were making our way to the front door to go back home. Mom would not have me help with the dishes because I was still recovering from my eye injury. Secretly, I thought Mom was protecting her precious collection of bone china which I might have clumsily dropped once or twice before.

If there was not the business about the hate group, my life would have been near perfect. Ranger was giving our relationship a try and I realized I loved him more and more each day. Look how patient and sweet he was with my family. God knows, they weren't the easiest bunch to get along with.

After saying our good nights, Ranger took my arm and escorted me out of the house. I took our doggie bags with us to take home. I loved that I considered Ranger's penthouse as _our_ home. I had never truly felt at home anywhere before now. It was really unnecessary though to bring leftovers home while having Ella as a cook. But there was no need to point that out and insult mom after all she did for me this evening. Thinking of all of these things made me feel warm and fuzzy inside. I realized I was actually feeling happier than ever been before. I just hope it would last.

Ranger held my hand as we walked to the car. He made sure I was securely fastened before he placed a soft kiss on my lips and tucked an errant curl that escaped my braid behind my ear. We pulled out of the parking spot and were on the way back to Haywood. Ranger was in his driving zone and I was recounting my day.

I was **exhausted**. Today was a roller coaster of a ride with all that went on and I was **burnt-out** with an overload of emotions. In the span of a day, I had been angry, scared, surprised, happy, shocked and satiated. I just hoped that I wouldn't have **insomnia** because I was too charged up.

"Babe, did you know there is an undercover police car following us?"

"No, I didn't. Do you have any idea who it is?"

"It's Morelli. See the lights flashing; he wants us to pull us over."

"But why? We haven't done anything wrong."

"He has the badge Babe. One thing I've learned, you never fight with a cop."

Ranger pulled the car over and got out all his documents from the glove compartment. A seething red-faced Morelli stormed out of his car and walked over to the passenger side of the Turbo fuming. He rapped angrily at my window and I dutifully opened it.

"What the hell happened at your parents' Cupcake? It is always **insane** there but this one was a real doozey. Mom is **delirious**. She is white as a ghost muttering something unintelligible under her breath and she's drinking bottle after bottle of Maalox. Mom is drinking more than I did when we were dating!"

How was I going to explain this to Joe? I was about to say that it wasn't my fault when a loud noise rang out in the warm, summer night. Was that a gunshot?


	16. Chapter 16

Unwanted Distraction 16

A/N: Not mine, but I can play. Many thanks to Meg for her help.

A rat-tat-tat rang out at 9 o'clock sharp. It was either a car backfiring or a gunshot; and with my horrible luck, I was betting on a gunshot.

"Jesus Christ, I've been shot. Omigod, it feels like I've been hit by a freaking sledgehammer." Joe cried out.

It was eerie, because right after that happened; I felt a searing, shooting pain against my cheek. It felt as if my skin was ripping apart. I remembered when I was shot in my ass by Johnny Alpha, and there was no difference. I was definitely shot this time as well. I couldn't help but hate that I was unfortunately right and ask myself, why does something bad always have to happen to me?

"Get in the car." Ranger ordered, breaking me out of my "why me" misery.

"Fuck you Manoso; I don't take orders from you. Never have, never will." Joe sneered.

"Cut the crap Morelli, I know you've been hit. Unless you want to stay here and be a sitting duck in a shooting gallery, I suggest you do as I say. Or you'll end up with more holes than Swiss cheese."

"That's so freaking hilarious that I forgot to laugh," grumbled Morelli.

During Joe and Ranger's verbal exchange, I felt warm fluid gush down my cheek. When I swiped it away discovered that it was indeed my blood. As quick as I could without drawing any undue attention, I fumbled in handbag to search for my pack of Kleenex. I pressed them into to my cheek with direct pressure to stop as much of the blood as I could and put my head down to pretend I was looking for something. It was less likely that anyone would see me wince in pain that way.

"Geez Manoso, I'm touched. I didn't know you cared. Shit, that mother fucker hurts." Joe continued to bitch.

"C'mon get in already before they shoot you again Morelli."

"Okay…You don't have to tell me twice; Steph scoot over to the back."

I moved back without even thinking about it. I was just relieved to get out of Ranger's ESP radar range. I succeeded in escaping unnoticed and no one was the wiser that I was hit too. Once we were safely at the hospital, I could get medical treatment as well but without all the fuss and macho tempers.

The Turbo really didn't have comfortable back seats. They were bench seats and Morelli was right to send me to the back. It was much easier for someone of my size to fit back here than the six-foot tall stature he would have to squeeze in the back seat. He really would have been more uncomfortable than he is now.

It was a damn good thing that I had tissues in my purse. Maybe I could stop the blood from my cheek before we even got to the hospital. Then there would be no need for me to go through the ER. I was counting on Ranger to get us the hell out of Dodge before anything else happened and I really would need that trip to St. Francis. At least now, I knew how the gunslingers felt in the Old West; at the OK Corral at high noon. It definitely was not pleasant at all.

After a few seconds, my bleeding seemed to be stopping so I could be solicitous to Joe. His reaction to my touching him on the other hand, chilled me to the bone with dread.

"Don't fucking touch me; hasn't your family done enough to Mom and me tonight? Your family shook up my mom. This is all is your fault, Cupcake. You're nothing but a disaster magnet." He ranted at me.

"Listen Einstein, it doesn't take a genius to know that you could be the target of the shooter as well so don't blame all of this on me. I'm sure you've made a number of enemies through the years, bucko."

While we were arguing, Ranger calmly made the call to 911.

"Gunfire over at Fifth and Waverly, an officer is down but conscious." Ranger reported. "We need backup pronto."

I'm sure the dispatch could hear the bullets that peppered the once pristine exterior of the Turbo. So far, we've been lucky that none of the bullets had penetrated through but that was the matter of time. I was feverishly hoping that Ranger's car was bullet-proof—which made sense for Rangeman business.

Ranger finished his call and called an end to mine and Morelli's bickering.

"You two are going to be quiet, there is too much at risk right now to continue this. First things first, we need to get out here and proceed to a more secure location. We don't know how many there are out there and there is a chance we might need to employ evasive maneuvers, so buckle up and hold onto your seats."

Seconds after the 911 call had ended Ranger's phone rang. _Brriing_…

"Yo" he answered. "Gunplay, a sniper situated west of Waverly. There is another one east at Fifth. We're trapped in their crossfire. Send Ram to scope out the perimeter. Tank, we need an armed escort to the hospital, Morelli has been hit. Yes, it's harder to hit a moving target." Ranger finished his call without saying goodbye; true to Rangeman form.

Ranger gunned the engine and we were on way to the hospital as we zoomed in and out of there like a bat out of hell.

"Hold on to your seats, it might get scary out there." All I could do was nod.

A few moments later a black Hummer began to trail us and I was sure that there were more Rangeman vehicles in the vicinity. Ranger always had his wits about him and the more backup the better in a fire fight, the better. Sure enough we had a convoy of both Trenton's black and whites with Rangeman blacks SUVs.

The noise of the sirens pieced the usual serene night. Soon the ambulance joined in our caravan but there was no time for Morelli to be moved from the Turbo to the ambulance. Ranger would just have to drive us to the hospital himself.

At the first red light, the Hummer pulled alongside of us, windows of both the Turbo and hummer rolled down.Tank said rather cryptically to Ranger,   
"**Everything****'****s falling into place. People are heating up**."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean. Can't you guys ever speak plain English?" I blurted out as my head began to hurt, making me sound bitchier than usual. During my rant, my right hand had left my cheek and it was outstretched; giving a clear view of the wad of bloody tissues.

"Steph, you're bleeding. Where were you hit?" Ranger asked.

"My cheek, but that doesn't matter. I'm sorry I yelled at you, Ranger." I said woefully.

"Babe, don't worry about. I can see you're in pain. My poor baby has had a rough day."

"Steph always has a rough day and she always makes the people around her miserable. You never seem to care that other people suffer too, Steph. Having your girlfriend roll around in garbage, exploding cars, and running after criminals is embarrassing. Maybe this is your wake-up call Manoso. It would serve you right, Steph for upsetting my Mom. I can't believe you. That stunt you pulled really upset her." Morelli rambled.

"Excuse me, that is one of the stupidest things you have ever said to me. It's like me saying you deserved to be shot. Sounds idiotic, don't you think? FYI, your mother was insulting to me! Why the hell did you tell her I was cheating on you with Ranger? It was like siccing the dogs on me for something I didn't do. Thanks a lot Joe."

"I'm sorry for that and what I said. Guess the pain is making me talk this way. I didn't want her to think I was Dad. He wasn't the best role model. Not only did he drink and beat us but he was unfaithful to Mom. Mom was a saint. She just put up with all of Dad's shit and took care of us like the perfect 'Burg housewife she is."

"Joe, did you just not hear what you said? Your mother, wait, your whole family suffered and all you feel is admiration that your mother took it? I don't think Terry is going to fit into your expectations of a 'Burg housewife either."

"Cupcake, that is my problem not yours." Joe chastised. I had obviously touched a sore point in their relationship too.

I was saved from replying though because by this time, we arrived at the hospital and the staff was already alerted with calls of our arrival. The ER staff ushered us into the Emergency Room and after a visit to triage to see the extent of our injuries, Joe was treated first. His injuries were more serious than mine and I had to wait.

Ranger gathered me in his arms and we waited snuggled together for me to be seen. Ranger took a look at my cheek and studied it.

"It doesn't look too bad, but I want to call a plastic surgeon to repair the damage. She's the best in the business. And before you ask, no Babe; she's not a former girlfriend. She's my sister." He told me cutting off the mini rant I had already going in my head. "Babe, would that be okay if you were treated by my oldest sister Eva?'

"Sure Ranger, I have no problem with that." I replied and would have beamed a flashing smile of my own but my face hurt too much for it.

Ranger whipped out his phone and made a call. "Is Dr. Espinosa there? Can I speak to her? It's her brother, Carlos. I'm fine thanks and you...Evita, I need your help. No. Not me; Stephanie needs some stitches. Of course, it is my Stephanie. How many? Do you think I know?"

Wow, holy revelation! Ranger can actually banter with someone without any sexual innuendos. Plus, I was meeting more members of Ranger's family. Slowly but surely, Batman was no longer such a mystery anymore to me.

After what seemed like forever, they finally called my name to be seen and taken care of. My cubicle with the gurney I was reclining on was right across from Joe's and I gave him a tiny finger wave. He cracked a rueful smile but frowned when Ranger came in to sit next to me. When Ranger saw me shiver, he asked a nurse for another blanket for me.

Our attention was drawn elsewhere when 4-inch stilettos tapped their way to Joe. The shoes belonged to none other than to TerrY Gilman, who was impeccably dressed in a Versace. The only reason I knew who the designer was that I saw an ad for it while reading a magazine during my hair appointment with Mr. Alexander.

She looked cool and collected until you caught the expression on her face.

"So, I see you got shot. Can't you do anything right! We were supposed to meet at my Uncle Rocco's for dinner two hours ago. Where have you been?You never take me out unless it is for pizza. Your mother and grandmother are always yelling at me. They always are telling me how I am ruining your career**!** Since we've been together,**I have a new philosophy****.****I'm only going to dread one day at a time.** And boy, do I dread every day that I'm with you. We never go anywhere or do anything. Your house is disgusting and outdated. I hate your dog, friends and job. My stomach is always so upset that I have been popping Rolaids like they're Tic-Tacs. I can't live like this anymore, I have to go…" Without a backward glance, Terry left Joe with his mouth hanging wide open.

Man, I never knew Terry was such a bitch. She never even asked him how he felt. Even though Joe hadn't treated me right tonight, I still felt really bad for him. Part of me thought the whole incident reeked of poetic justice though and most of me knew firsthand how much public ridicule stung the psyche. No one deserved the harsh reality of it.

I was pulled out of my pity for Joe by Ranger. He was telling a resident doctor in no uncertain terms that we were waiting for Dr. Espinosa to arrive to sew me up. He was insistent that no else would do it. We were lucky that she had privileges in this hospital. I couldn't help but wonder if I have ever seen her before and just didn't who she was. Ranger told me that she would be arriving within an hour because she was in Newark at the moment, so we waited for Dr. Espinosa or should I say Eva to arrive.

Meanwhile I was freezing; I guess I was going into shock. So, it was pure nirvana when the heated blanket arrived to warm me up. It was heavenly to be wrapped in its warmth. I looked at Ranger, noticing how tired and uncomfortable he looked. I bet both of us would be so much happier if he held me.

"Batman, c'mere. There is plenty of room but **I****don't have to share my blankie if I don't want to! **Even though, you know I will just for you.**"**

"I'm glad that you will share with me babe." He told me as he climbed into my bed.

As we were snuggling and waiting for Eva to arrive, the doctors and nurses prepped Joe for surgery. Once he was taken up to the operating room to repair the damage to the arm, I looked up Ranger and said. "Don't get angry but I want to wait up until Joe gets out of surgery. Even if it takes all night. I know that he's not one of your favorite people, so why don't you go home and get some rest? I just want him to know that he's not completely alone and I really hope that is alright with you."

"No, I'm alright with it. That is what makes you, you Babe. You're always so generous with yourself. By the way Babe, are you trying to get rid of me? I'm not going anywhere without you. I'll have you know that **your****best friend is the one that will willingly stay up all night long with you, just because they can.** And I'm here for the count."

"I'm your best friend? I asked, my voice trembling.

"Yes and so much more Babe. So much more; you are my love, soul mate, and light."

On the other side of the curtain, there was a bustle of activity in the ER as Eva Manoso Espinosa arrived. She looked very similar yet different than Ranger. Make no mistake, you could definitely tell she was a Manoso. She had a killer smile and lovely chocolate-brown eyes. It all screamed Manoso except she had wavy, auburn hair; so opposite of her brother.

"Carlos, long time, no see, huh. This must be Stephanie. I'm so sorry to meet you under these circumstances, but I'm glad to make your acquaintance finally. We should get the whole family together soon, eh R.C." As Eva was talking she efficiently washed her hands and put her gloves on. The suture kit was set before her and after the nurse washed and anesthetized my cheek, she was ready to begin.

"Steph," Eva began. "I hope I can call you that?" She questioned and at my subtle nod, she continued. "Good. The bullet skimmed the surface except in one area. It is a really good thing you called me. There will be twenty-four stitches and I will guarantee there will be no scarring. And that's quite a shiner you got there, not catching any breaks today are you?"

Eva was a breath of fresh air. Eva was talkative and open whereas her brother wasn't but he was improving. By the time she finished sewing me up, we had a lunch/shopping date planned for Tuesday at Quaker Bridge Mall. Eva kissed us both good-bye and was on her way. I really liked her and couldn't wait for our shopping date to get to know her better.

We left the Emergency Department and went to the surgical waiting room. I couldn't help but not want Morelli to be alone when he went to recovery. After an hour into his surgery, his mother and grandmother came to the hospital. Poor Angie Morelli was red-faced and looked actually looked embarrassed. At first she sat at the other side of the room and she fidgeted in her seat worse than I did. Finally she got up and walked over to where Ranger and I were sitting.

"Stephanie, Mr. Manoso, it seems I owe you both an apology. It's very decent of you to here for Joey."

"Mrs. Morelli, just because Joe and I weren't meant to be together doesn't mean I don't care for him. He will always have a special place in my heart."

We smiled at each other and then I promptly fell asleep. I woke up to Ranger saying, "**Good****morning sunshine!"**

"**I****don't know about sunshine, but I'll take the good morning**." I said as I leaned over and gave Ranger a morning kiss. "Did Joe come out of surgery?"

"Yes he did." Ranger replied. "Let's go visit him and then we can go home."


	17. Chapter 17

Unwanted Distraction 17

A/N: Not mine and never will be they are the copyrighted property Of JE.

We smiled at each other, then I fell asleep. I woke up to Ranger saying, "Good morning, Sunshine!"

"I don't know about sunshine, but I'll take the good morning." I leaned over and gave Ranger a morning kiss. "Did Joe come out of surgery?"

"Yes, he did," Ranger replied. "Let's go visit him and then we can go home."

"Did you get a chance to sleep too? You need your rest."

"Yeah, Babe, I did. I even got to snuggle with you. I love sleeping with you in my arms every night, even in a hospital waiting room. Even after the case and the danger are over, I want you to live with me. Will you?"

**Thud **went my chin as my mouth opened all the way to the floor and landed with a **splat.** Okay, I know it really didn't, but you can imagine my surprise that Ranger was actually committing himself to me and our relationship. I was totally **zonk**ed out by the lack of a restful sleep and wasn't sure I heard the question correctly.

"Do you want me to live with you permanently?"

"Yes, you heard me correctly. I want you to live with me and start our someday right now."

**POW! **Those words went straight to my heart and I felt no panic, only joy. If Joe had ever uttered those same words, all I would feel would be abject horror. It just showed that even though I loved Joe, I was in love with Ranger. Without any hesitation, I said,

"**Holy Cohabitation, Batman!** I would love to move in with you."

"Babe,or should I say Batgirl, that's what I hoped you would say."

We sealed the deal with a bone melting kiss. We were there for a few minutes until we reluctantly pulled away.

"I have to go."

"Go where, Steph?"

"To the bathroom. Do you think you could scrounge me up some toothpaste and a toothbrush?" I asked in a whisper.

"No problem."

Ranger walked over to the nurses' station and the nurse he was talking to looked like a deer that got caught in the headlights of a car. The nurse was in her fifties with brown hair, graying at her temples, brushed into an efficient bun. She seemed to be incapable of speech, but nodded her head emphatically, then she left the desk to go into a stockroom. After a few minutes, she returned with a tube of toothpaste and a box containing a toothbrush. He gave her a nod and a twenty-five watt smile and walked back to me.

"Here you go," Ranger said as he handed me the items I had requested.

"Thank you," I said and then brushed my lips to his jaw line. "That's why I like having you around, a prince among men."

"There goes my badass rep."

"I guess so. Soon you will be milquetoast."

"Babe, I don't think there will be any danger of that ever happening," Ranger said with a mock scowl on his face. "What a smartass my woman is. Be careful, payback is a bitch."

"Uh-huh, I'm sure it is."

"Seems like you are both a smartass and a badass."

"Yup, it does."

We had started to walk and Ranger wanted to escort me into the bathroom.

"Here is where you stay while I go in and do what I have to do. Comprende?" I asked, jabbing him with my finger after each word.

"Babe, I can't be a milquetoast on matters of your security."

"This bathroom has no other exits. I'll be quite safe, I swear. By the way, who is watching you while you're protecting me?"

"Give me a break. Stephanie, I'm still carrying two guns and a knife. I'm hardly unprotected."

"Well then, where is your backup? Don't you think that you're a target too?"

"Yes, of course I am. But the difference between us is that I am a highly trained armed target."

"That does and doesn't make me feel any better. Does that make sense to you?"

"Knowing you the way I do, yeah, it does make sense."

"Hey, should I be insulted?"

"Nope, not at all."

"Be out in a jiffy."

"I'll be here waiting."

"I have no doubt that you will be."

It took me about fifteen minutes to do what I had to in the bathroom. My face was bandaged on my right cheek and my eye was sill messed up from the 'incident' as I refer to it. It amazes me how one punch could do so much damage to my face. The eye was still swollen and bruised, just less so. How could Ranger want me when I look like a reject from a horror movie?

I tried to tame my hair, where more hair was out of the braid than in it. It looked I had put my finger in an electric outlet. I kinda resembled a curly, brunette Einstein. Too bad the resemblance held true only for our similar hairdos and not my brains. Sigh. So I pulled out the rubber band holder out of my curls and tossed my head back. I took my brush out of the bag and brushed my hair as gently as I could. My right cheek was on fire, I looked like a natural disaster. I did my best and then sighed again as I went out to meet Ranger by the bathroom door.

"Hey," Ranger exclaimed as he looked me over. "You feel any better? The doctor left some pain pills. You want to take some?"

"Maybe later. I want to be alert when we go into the lion's den. You know, I feel kinda of bad for Joe. First he got shot and then Terri dumps him here in the ER. It makes me appreciate that I have you in my life even more."

"Muchas gracias, bebe."

"De nada. See, I've been learning Spanish."

"I can see that."

By this time, we had arrived at Joe's hospital room. I took a deep breath. Ranger had just opened his mouth. There was no way I was going in by myself, so I grabbed his hand and together we went in.

Angie and Bella Morelli were seated and talking to Joe when we walked in. They wordlessly communicated with each other and the Morelli women excused themselves, leaving us alone with Joe.

I was just about to speak when a loud **bang **echoed through the hospital corridors and a bullet whizzed by, shattering the window behind us.

"Holy déjà vu, Batman! Didn't this just happen last night, at almost the **same bat time, same bat channel**? Only the bullets were directed** to the bat mobile**, not to the hospital room.

"Babe, not quite. Eight hours apart and by the way, keep your head down," Ranger yelled as he pulled me to the ground. I guess it wasn't a good morning after all.


	18. Chapter 18

Unwanted Distraction 18

A/N: Not mine just having some fun. I decided to move up my posting date, hope you enjoy.

The moment the gunfire crackled, plain clothes Rangeman, police and FBI rushed out of the woodwork where they were inconspicuously keeping watch. It was hard to follow the blur of hurried movement.

This was getting freaking ridiculous. I was beginning to think I was a duck at a shooting gallery. My chin got bashed with a thump as I crashed to the cold tiled floor, but I shielded my eye as best I could. I hoped to God there would be no further damage to my eye. Time will tell.

Ranger's huge frame provided me protection as he managed to let off a few rounds with his Glock, hitting the assailant at least twice. Never had been anyone been so insistent in shooting at me. Or was I really even the target this time? Maybe that was why I wasn't worried and, even more surprising, why my spidey sense was quiet. Maybe it was Joe, rather than me, that was the gunman's target.

Lester, Earl and two other guys dressed liked orderlies rushed into the room. They quickly took the gunman down and disarmed him. He was angrier than a cat on a hot tin roof and making just about the same amount of noisy complaint.

"Why'd ya shoot me? This strunz has to die! No good, two timing, skirt-chasing man whore."

"Strunz? What do mean calling me a shit? Ivan Flunkman, what the hell has gotten into you? I've known you for years. We went to school together,for God sakes! Was shooting me worth it? You assaulted a cop. **What do you get for the effort?"**

"Satisfaction. I got satisfaction! I owe you nutin', not even an explanation. My only concern is for Terry. Hell, I know how youze operate with women. Your dick can't stay inside your pants. You're not worthy of cleaning the dirt from Terry's shoes. She's so sweet, lovely and angelical. **I think I'll call her Angel Eyes."**

"Listen Flunkman, she's not your Angel anything. Or anything else for that matter. You better stay away from her."

"All I know Morelli, is that since she's been with you, all she does is cry. She tries to keep her game face on, but I know she's miserable. The other day, I was just checking on Terry after you've left her, screaming at the top of your lungs for all to hear. Then I saw you meeting a masseur or someone over at Stark Street."

During this verbal exchange, Ranger helped me back on my feet, he then took his finger, kissed it and put it on my chin where a bump was already forming. This gesture was not lost on Morelli, whose face darkened even more as he spoke to Flunkman. He was beyond pissed, but that was understandable after being shot at twice, being dumped by your current flame, and watching your ex obviously happy with someone else.

"I don't have to explain anything to you about Terry or anything else," Joe gritted out. His face was so red, I thought he might have a stroke, and I looked over at the monitor for some warning bells or alarms.

Even though I was concerned, I couldn't help but feel vindicated that this crazy was after Joe, not me.

"Hah, so I wasn't the target this time. See Joe, I'm not the only one to attract psychos."

Ranger just quirked his eyebrows at me while he got some ice from Joe's water carafe to put on my bump.

"Babe," he said in barely a whisper, but I heard the implication loud and clear. He wanted me to let it be and not attract Flunkman's attention to me. Geez, maybe I was getting this mental telepathy stuff working by osmosis because I was living in close proximity to Ranger. There was something to Ranger's harping that I should be aware of my surroundings. Okay, it was gentle reminders and definitely for my own good, but I was glad I had my Eureka moment.

Ivan was bad news. He always had been. I've known him for years, because he was born and bred in the 'Burg just like me. When we were younger, he was always getting in trouble. He was a year older than me, but a year younger than Joe and Val. Finally, his parents moved to New York City when we were in junior high school. While there he obviously fell in with the Mob, where he made his rep. Since his return to Trenton, he had become Terry's combination bodyguard/personal flunky.

It was time to do some damage control, so I turned to Ivan and exclaimed, "Gee, sorry, Ivan, no offense intended. I'm just happy that I wasn't the target for once."

"No offense taken, Steffy. By the way, I kept tabs on Dick-out-the-box when lover boy was two-timing you with Terry."

Even though I hated my childhood nickname of Steffy, I chose to ignore it and focus on what Ivan had just told me. I could see from Joe's expression that it was true. It shouldn't have mattered to me now that I had Ranger. But after all we shared, I was still hurt. I saw spots in front of my eyes until I felt Ranger's body beside me. My hurt turn to anger as I sniped at Joe,

"Care to share Joe?" All this time I had been pulling away from the man I'm in love with to maintain a relationship with him. "C'mon, dish Cupcake. Inquiring minds want to know," I sneered at Joe. After all the crap I've taken from him, this seemed like the ultimate betrayal.

I happened to catch the expression on Flunkman's face. He had a smug expression like the cat that ate the canary. Rumor had it that when he was a kid, he tortured animals. Ivan was definitely enjoyed toying with Morelli, but I decided I didn't want to be his accomplice. For once, I had a true shot for happiness and I wasn't going to jeopardize what I had with Ranger. I decided that get out of rhino mode as quickly as I could.

"You know on second thought, I'm not interested. What's in the past can stay in the past. Joe, I've moved on and so have you. So, let's let bygones be bygones.

All the men in the room had shock on their faces except one. Ranger's face. His opinion was the only one that mattered to me. On it was a two thousand watt smile and when his mouth moved, out came the words, "You never disappoint Babe."

A doctor and nurse had taken care of Ivan's gunshot wounds, so the police were putting on handcuffs when Terry made her appearance.

"What the hell is going on here?" She looked elegant and was carrying a Build-A-Bear dressed in a police uniform.

"I don't have any idea," I exclaimed, "and I was here the whole time."


	19. Chapter 19

Unwanted Distraction 19

A/N: Not mine but I can play.

No, the morning wasn't good at all. For that matter, the last couple of days had not been a walk in the park, either. I had been publicly dumped, punched in the face by a goon twice my size, and had nearly lost my eye. Now I felt my chin enlarge, to God knows how big. And it had a lump the size of a grapefruit on it. I wouldn't it be surprised if there was a dark purple bruise on top of it, too.

Guess it goes with the stitches on my cheek.

Ranger went to examine it, gently touching it with a callused finger.

"YOW!" I yelped, and quickly snatched his finger away. Turning to my side too quickly, I threatened to stumble as my foot slipped on some kind of cord. I guessed I didn't look too good. With a fractured eye, stitched up cheek, a bump on my chin, here a bruise, there a bruise, everywhere a bruise...

The only saving grace was that I got Ranger to let me know he loved me and wanted to live with me. Yay for Batman! Wait; there was one more good thing that had come out of this mess... My mother had told off Angie Morelli. Go Mom!

Okay, so sue me, I was secretly cheering Terry on for treating Joe like he used to treat me. Maybe I shouldn't gloat, but the idea of turnabout is fair play had never resonated so perfectly for me before. Okay, a few more minutes of bitchiness, and then I'd be a little more understanding. But I really wondered how he feels being told that he is a cause of heartburn. Maybe I should send a case of Maalox to Terry as a consolation prize.

I was exhausted; sleeping in a chair in a hospital waiting room wasn't conducive to a restful sleep. I just wanted to go back to Haywood, take a warm bath, and go to sleep on pure Egyptian cotton. I tried to stifle a yawn, but I was way too tired.

"Stephanie, c'mon, let's go home." Ranger urged.

"I'd like that, but sure you don't need to do work once we get back to Rangeman?" I replied.

As if he didn't get enough punishment, Morelli had to put in his two cents worth and asked, "Cupcake, you're not living with him, are you?"

"Not that it is any of your business, but _yes_, I am."

"You can't be freaking serious?"

"Joe, I don't see that Stephanie's living arrangements are any business of yours," Terry grumbled. Her eyes darted to Flunkman. "Why are they putting handcuffs on Ivan?"

"It was **scary**; Ivan just tried to shoot me like I was a duck at a shooting gallery. I wouldn't have had a **ghost **of a chance if I hadn't had protection."

"That is impossible; Ivan would never do anything like that."

"But he did. They saw him do it," Joe said, pointing at the two of us.

"Yes, Terry. Ivan tried to shoot Joe. He would've had been dead if Ranger hadn't been a **hero **and disarmed Ivan."

"Okay, I believe you. So what am I am going to do with Ivan? Shouldn't I get a lawyer for him?"

"Are you fucking out of your mind Terry? That SOB tries to kill me, and you are going to get him a lawyer? I'd say give me a break, but I've got a few broken bones already."

"I understand that but don't you think he still needs someone to represent him?" Terry asked.

"**Are ****you ****paying ****attention ****or ****just ****trying ****to ****make ****me ****look ****like ****an ****idiot?"**

"**Oh, ****I'm ****definitely ****paying ****attention. ****If ****you ****look ****like ****an ****idiot, ****it ****has ****nothing ****to ****do ****with ****me,****"** Terry retorted.

Guess the lovers were having trouble in paradise. Now was a good time to get the hell out there and let them bicker in private. I turned toward Ranger and said, "Ranger, if you could send a Merry Man to take me home, that would be great."

"No way. I'll drive you myself."

"But wait... Don't you have to give a statement and help coordinate something?"

"Nope," Ranger said, slipping his big hand into mine.

We made a hasty retreat before anything else could happen.

My man was still a man of few words. Who would've thought that I liked the sound of that? I had become just as possessive of him as he was of me.

We kept moving past the law enforcement officials taking statements, past the nurses' station, toward the bank of elevators. We'd nearly made our escape, when Joe's Grandma Bella stopped us.

"Are you not going to rest til you kill my Joseph?"

"It wasn't me who caused any of this," I said, shrugging my shoulders. "I am going home. Bye."

Even though I was shaking like a leaf, I waved a finger roll at Grandma Bella and went into the elevator. I glanced back at her and saw that she was as white as a ghost after a withering look from Ranger. He was close on my heels and got inside the elevator. The doors closed on a still traumatized Bella, who was doing her fish impersonation.

"Ranger, I think you ruined Joe's grandmother."

"Maybe. Let's hope so," Ranger said, opening his outstretched arms to me. "Has she always been this way to you?"

"Well, she isn't all bad. She did give me the Vordo."

"Ah, the Vordo," replied Ranger, his brown eyes darkening with the memory. "I remember you screaming that to me."

"And that lead me back to you. I shudder to think if Bella hadn't cursed me. But I'm not complaining... It was a very good week, thanks to you."

"She's a **spook**y old woman. She's even scarier than your **family-** especially your grandmother, and that's saying a lot."

"I guess you're right. She has a reputation of being a strega, which is Italian for witch."

"I thought so. I definitely knew witch in Spanish is bruja. I think you are one, too, with your spidey sense, remarkable instincts, and because since I met you, you've bewitched me."

"I'm not sure that is a compliment."

It took me a couple of minutes to decide if I was going to take that comment as an insult or a compliment. Too often in the past, I had taken things the wrong way and gone into rhino mode in a flash. But not with Ranger, because he always supported and encouraged me, even if he disapproved of my methods, lack of training, or discipline. Before Ranger you might say **that ****men ****sucked. ****They ****were ****the ****root ****of ****every ****problem ****any ****woman ****could ****ever ****have. ****They ****were ****the ****reason ****for ****bras, ****the ****need ****for ****makeup ****hair****stylists, ****shaving ****legs, ****and ****high ****heels ****that ****made ****the ****arch ****feel ****like ****it ****had ****a ****steel ****rod ****slammed ****up ****it. ****They ****were ****picky, ****arrogant, ****argumentative, ****and ****so ****damned ****certain ****of ****themselves. **Even though Ranger shared some characteristics of his gender, he never made feel anything but loved, and he gave unconditional support, even when I was denying how I felt about him.

Plus if I was honest that's the most he'd ever said to me. The emotion in both his voice and on his face blew me away. Truth be told, it would be crass of me to take it any other way.

"Please be assured, Stephanie, that it was."

"Thanks, Ranger. You never disappoint."

"Steph, you have to stop stealing my lines."

"I don't know, Batman... Some of them just fit."

"Let's get back on topic. You know you always get your man. Now I'm glad that it is me. Part of the reason I stayed away from relationships was that I was one selfish bastard."

"I don't understand, Ranger; you're one of the most generous people I know."

"Not with material things—my undivided attention and commitment. My relationships didn't last, so why have them?" Ranger explained. "Or so I thought, until I met this blue-eyed brunette."

I took a deep breath and said what was on mind. "I'm glad that you're giving us a chance."

The whole conversation made me feel like a **marshmallow**, soft and gooey. It was all **treat **and no trick to have such a wonderful man to love.

"Me, too. You look beat. Let's head home," Ranger remarked.

"Sounds good to me," I answered.

"Babe, your chariot—or should I say your Turbo—awaits." Ranger said.

Ranger, ever the gentleman, helped me into my side of the car, before getting into it himself. My tension floated away as soon as my body touched the sleek leather upholstery of the Turbo. Once he got the engine revving, I was three-quarters of the way to a sleeping state. I was so content, I think I purred before I fell asleep, thinking of how good I would feel once I was in bed with Ranger. Yum!


	20. Chapter 20

Unwanted Distraction 20

I settled into my seat, trying to get comfortable. I leaned on one side, and then turned to my other. But something about the car was different. At first, I couldn't put my finger on how. Then it hit me why the car was different—and in my defense, with my diminished eyesight, it was easy to overlook. The reason I didn't notice at first was because the Turbo we were driving was not the one we'd driven earlier. Both were black with black leather interior—which was no surprise to me, since that was Ranger's preference both for his personal and company vehicles. If you looked at the dashboard, you would see it was computerized. It both lit up and talked, sort of like KITT in the eighties TV show _Knight Rider_. My POS cars never had anything like that, and it felt like being in a rocketship or sci-fi movie.

Once that mystery was settled, I was able to rest. It wasn't long before the motion of the car, combined with my exhaustion, lulled me to relax and had me in dreamland in no time flat. For awhile, I slept peacefully, but then something changed.

In the beginning, I dreamed Ranger and I were dancing. His body was pressed close to mine, and we were about to kiss. Our lips were getting nearer and nearer, puckered and ready to smooch, when my dream turned from being pleasant to a nightmare. This change upset me, even though I was deep in sleep. It was evident I didn't understand what was happening.

In the dream, I was being chased first by both a masked man and Ivan Flunkman. They stopped chasing me when Terry Gillman appeared. Yup, she was in it, too. There was no escaping the mob princess, but she didn't look like one. Instead of her normally chic wardrobe, she was dressed like a shepherdess in Baby Lisa's nursery rhyme storybook. What was that character's name? Little Bo Beep, that was the one. Her costume consisted of a pale pink and white checked pinafore with frills on its hem over a pink dress, and she was carrying a crook to guide the men who wore sheepskins.

She was chanting in a singsong over and over again, driving me crazy. "Men are like sheep—where one goes, the rest will soon follow."

"What does that mean?" I demanded.

More sheep men joined in, bleating—even Ranger and Joe. Soon, I was trapped deep in sheep and I couldn't move. Things deteriorated even more when, one by one, the sheep were slaughtered, and the surviving ones screamed in terror, because they knew what was about to come. The sound was so loud, it was deafening.

Then suddenly, I was startled awake. For a second, I was so disoriented that I didn't know where I was—or why I was so uncomfortable. I had a crick in my neck from leaning on my side. I was rubbing my neck, when I realized I was still in the Turbo. With my other hand, I patted the smooth texture of the leather interior, which was not as comforting as it usually was for me. Even though the car's air conditioning was on high, I was awash in perspiration.

It couldn't be helped. I had a feeling of dread as my spidey sense went into overdrive. I understood from the dream that something was very wrong. Worse yet, I knew exactly what it all meant. While asleep, my subconscious had been aware that Ranger was talking about last night's shooting. What I overheard chilled my blood and caused goose bumps to pucker all over my exposed skin.

Instantly, I was aware that there had been two shooters, not just one. Yes, Ivan Flunkman was one of the gunmen. It was then I knew who the other shooter was. I heard all the details, though I didn't process it all half asleep. Okay, I didn't know exactly who exactly the shooter was, but rather, I knew it was a member of the racist extremist group who'd targeted us.

Ranger was still talking on the phone, when I blurted out in a shaky voice, "Life in Trenton might as well be a death wish. The ballistic report came in, didn't it? There were two shooters, not just one. You know who the other shooter is, don't you?"

I couldn't stop talking. It was if I had diarrhea of the mouth and what made it worse was the longer I spoke, the higher my voice went. I sounded more like Minnie Mouse on crack than myself. I had never been more frightened my entire life.

There was another psycho on the loose gunning for me. When, oh when would this kind of thing stop? Black spots swam before my eyes, and I was having trouble breathing. There was a pressure in my chest, which kept squeezing and became very painful.

I was oblivious to the fact that Ranger was still speaking to an unidentified caller while all this was happening without missing a beat. He said, "Later," into the Bluetooth of his phone, and an audible click of the call ending was heard. He glanced quickly at me. "Take it easy, Stephanie." His eyes went back on the road, but he continued speaking, his voice gentle, yet strong. His right hand searched for, and then held my left one.

"We're safe. An unmarked Rangeman vehicle is tailing us a discreet distance away. Plus, we're under constant surveillance by both the Feds and the Trenton police, so we're protected."

Ranger's actions and words calmed me like no one else could. It wasn't long before I was feeling better and more in control. I took a deep, cleansing breath, and then I started to speak.

"Okay, that's good." I replied. "Everything just got to me all of the sudden. I guess it's all sinking in."

"No need to explain. You've been through a lot the last couple of days," Ranger reassured me.

"To think I was actually relieved that for once, I wasn't the target of some psycho stalker. This time, it's a whole paramilitary group, for God sakes. It is freaking unbelievable. I should've known better."

"Don't get too down on yourself. You know if this all gets too much for you, we could pull the plug on the whole operation. Morelli is still Flunkman's target, so you weren't wrong about that."

"That is freakin ironic, isn't it? Seems Joe is getting his just desserts—poetic justice, don't you think?"

"Yes, he seems to be a psycho magnet, too. Cops make a lot of enemies, but one obsessive like that is dangerous. As for the others, if it wasn't you, there would be someone else. Racist extremists are a lot like schoolyard bullies: they don't feel good about themselves unless they're tearing others down."

"Getting back to the mission or op whatever you servicemen call it, I think I want to see it through. No, I can't just pull the plug on it. We have to get them before they hurt someone else. They don't discriminate; any innocent is in their way. By the way, it sounds like you have been picked on by both racists and bullies."

"Can't believe you picked up on that. Pretty astute of you, Stephanie," Ranger said as his left eyebrow quirked up.

"Not really, Ranger. I can see the hurt in your eyes and the slightest catch in your voice. But getting back to the more pressing matter, I know that I will be safe with you. That you would never let anyone or anything hurt me if you could stop it."

"You can count on that. I would never put you in danger needlessly."

"I know," I said, squeezing Ranger's hand that was in my grasp. "It is the one thing I have always known, even when I wasn't sure of anything else. You guys need to plan. Too bad I can't train right now. If I ever could use it, now is the time."

"Don't worry about that. We'll be at Haywood soon. When we get back there, why don't you go back to sleep? You look beat."

"Thanks a lot, buster... But you know, truthfully, stick me with a fork. I am done. Can you come up to five with me?"

"Wish I could …" Ranger started.

He never finished his statement, as my stomach growled from hunger and protested my maltreatment of it. My face flushed in embarrassment since it was so loud and obvious it was me.

"Looks like the beast needs to be fed before you get back to sleep," Ranger said in a matter-of-fact manner.

"You know, I am very hungry." I said sheepishly.

"No wonder. You haven't eaten anything since we had dinner at your folks'."

"That is true. I never had breakfast this morning."

"Babe, this morning was a little crazy. We didn't have time to eat."

"Yeah, that's for sure. Or anything else." I gestured to my hair. "The braid is starting to get to me, but at least my hair won't be all knotted."

"Anything you want to eat? Doughnuts or peanut butter and olive sandwiches are not options."

"I'm not really in the mood to eat either of those," I said. You know what I could go for?"

"Please, Stephanie; tell me what you're in the mood to eat?"

"Okay, don't laugh after I tell you," I said reluctantly.

"Don't worry, Babe; you're not a line in my expense account for entertainment anymore."

"Good to know. But I am craving—as funny as it sounds—a Thanksgiving feast. You know, roast turkey, chestnut stuffing, pumpkin pie, cranberry sauce, candied sweet potatoes with the marshmallows, even a salad for you..."

"Hmm, I get the idea. I think you'd mention every dish you wanted if I let you keep going. I have a better idea. Let me call Ella and see if it could be arranged. It's a novel idea. I've never heard of Thanksgiving in July before."

"Mkay," I said agreeably, hoping that it could.

I saw Ranger press a number of his speed dial, but with my bad eye, I couldn't tell what number it was.

"Ella, can you do me a favor? Yes, it does involve feeding Stephanie," Ranger said with a smile. "Is there any way you can have a Thanksgiving meal made for us?"

Ranger was silent for awhile as Ella spoke. I was on pins and needles, waiting to hear what she said, because I couldn't hear her. I had a large craving for a gobble day meal and hoped that she be the party to accomplish that desire.

"Okay, thanks. I understand."

I bit my lower lip, waiting to be told that I was out of luck. Unfortunately, I'd bitten it so hard that I tasted something metallic. Shit, did I have to make myself bleed, too? Wasn't I battered enough?

Ranger was conspicuously silent and didn't volunteer what had transpired in the conversation. The silence was maddening, and I couldn't take the suspense anymore.

"So?" I asked.

Silence. One minute ticked away, and then another. And still no information from Ranger was forthcoming. I just wanted him to put me out of my misery and tell me it was a no go.

It wasn't until we got to the underground garage of the Rangeman building on Haywood and parked in one of Ranger's reserved spots that the man in black related what Ella told him.

"We have to go to the break room. It seems that yesterday, Louis was craving a turkey dinner, too, and Ella cooked him it. There are leftovers, but I think she prepared everything you requested."

I wanted to do a happy dance. Maybe, just maybe, my luck was changing for the better. I might be bruised and battered, but I had Ranger. Plus, I was about to eat the food I was hankering for. That made me two for two.


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: Not mine and never will be, but I can play. Sorry for the delay which happens when you have too many writing projects, so I apologize.

For those who also follow FTYRB: I have a question. Should I end it with one very long chapter or should I break it up into shorter chapters?

Thanks as always to Jenny!

Unwanted Distraction 21

I was bubbling with excitement, anticipating my Thanksgiving Day feast in July. Moisture collected in my mouth as I salivated. Now, I was only afraid that I would drool. My stomach growled incessantly, as if to say, "Feed me! Feed me! Feed me now!"

The elevator dinged as it went express to the fifth floor. The moment the door opened, a waft of a tantalizing aroma pleasantly invaded my nostrils. I breathed it in deeply and sighed with pleasure. Nothing had ever smelled so yummy. Knowing Ella's prowess in the kitchen, I'd bet that it tasted as good as it

"I'm sure it will," Ranger said with a smirk.

"I can't believe I said that out loud," I whined.

"It's okay. You're hungry. You okay. You never got that breakfast I promised you. Let's go get the food."

"You don't have to tell me twice!"

We continued walking, with Ranger guiding me, his hand possessively on the small of my back. After turning the corner, I was surprised to find a sea of black clad men lolling about. I looked to see Ranger what thought about them there. His ESP immediately kicked into gear, after he considered it for a moment.

"They're either on break or off-duty. When they smell food, they're freaking bloodhounds. Looks like they want some chow too," Ranger remarked. "Guess we have to feed them as well.

"I can see that. Any chance we can cut the line, Batman?" I asked, not knowing how I was going to get past so many guys who were waiting to eat, too.

"Of course. Let's do it."

"I guess it is good to be boss."

"it certainly is," Ranger replied.

Even though he was behind me, I could have sworn, his lips twitched up like he was about to smile and his eyebrows quirk up. Then I felt his body language change when he directed his attention toward his men.

Ranger didn't have to say a word. It just took one look from him, and the guys parted like the Red Sea, letting us pass through. When one of them actually didn't move fast enough Ranger growled. At first, the man jumped, and then he scurried out of the way. No one likes to confront Ranger. He could make a grown man cry in terror. As a result, I had never seen a person move so quickly before, unless they were exercising or playing a game.

When we got into the break room, it was set up as if it really was Thanksgiving and not a hot, muggy day in July. The room was decorated with Thanksgiving decorations: napkins, tablecloths, and even a cornucopia were all over. A table was set up as a buffet. Platters of food covered every inch of the table. Bowls of mashed potatoes, cranberry sauce, buttermilk biscuits, and stuffing beckoned to be eaten. Plates with utensils were stacked. Gravy boats were filled to the brim, ready to be poured on the turkey. Although of juicy turkey were already carved and plated, ready for us, they anything but dry.

I was drawn to the table as if I had no control. My stomach growled in anticipation of eating this feast.

The buffet line started with me in front. I went from every plate and bowl to get a sample of its contents. I soon heaped my plate with delectable morsel. When I had no more room to put anything else, I looked for a spot to sit and eat. I spied a corner seat with a snack table nearby and sat there.

Once seated, I began to gorge, as if I were a condemned prisoner eating my last meal. I couldn't help but moan in approval because everything tasted so good. One bite was better than the next.

I became painfully aware that I was the center of attention for the men, but I couldn't stop, I shrugged and kept on eating. In no time, my plate was completely empty, but I still wanted more. I felt embarrassed, because in the buffet line were people waiting to get food, and here I was, wanting seconds. I looked sheepishly at Ranger, who smiled.

"Don't worry about it Ella made this for you. The guys are lucky to be fed this at all. You've been through the mill. You deserve to be pampered." Then he remarked, "Just save room for dessert."

"Whoa, wait a minute. Is this a dawning of the apocalypse? I can't believe you're encouraging me to eat sweets."

"Babe, look at it this way. This is your eat sweets pass."

"Sort of the food equivalent of the get out of jail free card."

"I guess. Just know that the body is not always a temple. Sometimes a person needs happy food."

"I've always thought that you don't eat sweets, fat, or alcohol," I teased. "Just bark, twigs, seeds, and vegetables."

"Babe, I do indulge from time to time. The trick is to eat those things in moderation."

"Gosh, Batman, you've readily gave me information. Soon, you won't be the man of mystery."

"Is that what you think I am, Stephanie?" Ranger asked Ranger asked in my ear, causing my skin to erupt in goose bumps, before biting my earlobe. "The man of mystery?"

Being his girlfriend was showing me a whole new facet to Ranger. My eyes widened and I looked around, but everybody else was too busy. It wasn't like Ranger to do public displays of affection, especially in front of his men. The thing was that even though we were in a room full of people, no one was paying attention. They were either getting or eating food. My craving for Thanksgiving had made for a nice, impromptu celebration.

"Well," I sputtered, "I guess some things are not mysterious, while other things still are."

"Yes, I think we proved that the other night. You're sure you don't want to go upstairs so we can solve any remaining mysteries?" he asked, his eyes darkening to ebony.

"There is nothing I'd rather do than be alone with you," I answered honestly, my body heating up.

Just then, Bobby and Lester sat down and joined us, ignoring Ranger's scowls. Talk about a mood killer! I didn't like the timing of their intrusion, but I hadn't seen them since they'd helped at the hospital and wanted to ask if Flunkman had been released by the police. Still, I could understand Ranger's displeasure. I was glad that he'd frowned at them and not me, because I'd hate to meet him at the mats or be sent to a third world country.

_Well, maybe if we met on the mats for a different reason…_

"Beautiful, going to the mats with Ranger, for whatever reason, can be quite painful."

I whispered to Ranger, "Did I actually blurt that out, too?"

"Yup," Ranger replied as his lips turned up until a hundred-watt smile appeared. "So you want to go to the mats with me?" he asked as he gave me an uncharacteristic wink.

"Huh?" I dumbly replied. Was I the epitome of articulation or what? "Am I giving you too much ammunition to use against me again?"

"No, Babe. I feel the same way about you."

It was a good thing we were not playing poker, because that smile did funny things to my stomach as it belly flopped. The man was my Achilles' heel. I never could resist him. I was just grateful that we had this time together. I saw him lean over to whisper more in my ear, but he was interrupted when his cell chirped.

"Yo," Ranger answered. "This is Manoso," he continued after a pause.

An ominous silence grew as Ranger listened attentively to the call and didn't say anything for a long time.

Finally, he concluded the call by saying, "Be there in fifteen."

Darn bad timing if you asked me. Without Ranger there, any thought would remain just daydreams until his return.

"Hold that thought," Ranger said, interrupting my musing. "Sorry Steph. We have to go."

"Go where?" I asked.

"Santos, Brown, you're with me." Ranger ordered. He'd either not heard my question or he was ignoring me. He had gotten up and checked something up on his cellphone, scowling. It was the angriest I had ever seen him.

I for one couldn't figure out his phone, what was with all the buttons, apps and doodads. His was the latest in technology-a smartphone. Mine was anything but smart…more like a stupid phone. As long as it made and answered phone calls, it was good enough for me.

"Why does this always happen when I'm about to eat?" Lester grumbled, getting up from his seat.

"Beats me. But that is how it is," I said, getting up myself. "You know Murphy's Law."

"Yeah, anything that can go wrong will go wrong," Lester said with a wry grin.

"Babe, you're not going," Ranger said.

"Oh, okay, but please tell me there is something I can do to help." I frowned, but didn't argue. I was in no shape and would only get someone hurt if I was in danger.

"Sure, Rangeman. Do we suit up?" Bobby asked.

"You will report in full gear," Ranger explained as he scanned the room, calling names as he "Full gear?" I whispered, doubtful that anyone heard me. did. "Men, we have a situation. You will get the 4-1-1 on an as needed basis, understand.

The guys nodded the assent.

I turned to the merry man beside me and asked, "Les, do they mean riot suits?" "Yes, riot suits," Lester explained. "Kevlar vests, helmets, protectors, gas masks... We are in SWAT mode."

"Stephanie, all I need you to do is to please stay put. You can help the guys in control; you can run searches—anything but leaving the building!" Ranger implored.

I never heard a catch in his voice and didn't want to make a bad situation worse, which was good, because his eyes had changed. Instead of the rich chocolate brown I'd expected, his eyes were dull, with no emotion in them. A chill crept slowly up my spine, leaving goose bumps in its wake. Something very wrong was going on, and my spidey sense was on red alert. His silent plea made more of an impact than Morelli's blustering or posturing ever had. Calm reasoning took the sails out any fight I might have had. I was running around like a reject from "Pirates of the Caribbean," with my left eye still covered by a patch. I would be more of a liability than a help.

"Wow, I think I'm growing up, because I plan to do just that."

"Good to hear," Ranger said, softening some.

"Besides, is futile."

"Babe, you're from the 'Burg, not the Borg."

"Sorry, just nerves talking I explained. "See you later."

"Count on it."

Unmindful of a blatant display of public affection, Ranger leaned over to kiss me deeply. Lost in the kiss, I was completely oblivious until the kiss ended and Ranger was pulling away. The room burst in a spontaneous round of applause. I looked deep into Ranger's eye, which were darkening to the warm brown with tinges of black in them that I was used to seeing. I breathed a momentary sigh of relief.

Some brave soul hollered, "Way to go, it's about time!"

That broke the tension in the room for about a second, as the men on call got up and ready for what could be some kind of an emergency. I didn't dare ask anyone what it was. I put a false smile on my face, which masked my fear. I was quickly coming to the conclusion that I somewhat understood Ranger's reluctance to do relationships. He had to do many dangerous things and didn't want anyone to worry about him or him to worry about them. I tried to stifle the feeling that this was goodbye, so I began to pray with all my heart that it wasn't.


	22. Chapter 22

Unwanted Distraction 22

A/N: Not mine and never will be, but I can play. Thanks to Jenny as always. Sorry it has been so long since updated. I love to hear what you think about this latest chapter.

Time passed slowly. For a time, I was blissfully ignorant of what was going on. I had no idea of what was coming. In hindsight, I wished I'd never found out.

Something was going on in Trenton, and it was horrible. Many stores were robbed, and it was leaked that the items stolen were components to make bombs. The next wave of terror occurred when there was a prison break. A lot of hardened criminals escaped, and the manhunt was on. I learned that among them was Ivan Flunkman, the man who was in love with Terry Gilman and who'd tried to gun down Morelli. Then I overheard two contract workers say that Neo-Nazis were at the helm, orchestrating all the moves to bring the city down to its knees.

After the call to Ranger, most of the staff was on alert, either in the field or monitoring locations of clients. The whole RangeMan building was a hotbed of activity, with personnel constantly coming in and out.

I helped Ella out; supplying the guys with coffee and other items they may need or want. I also restocked the break room and pantry. It seemed that whatever was going on was going to take a long time and Ranger wasn't coming back anytime soon. Instinctively, my curiosity was under wraps for once. Sensible Stephanie had made a rare but hopefully a long appearance. Well, not too sensible, after all, because I was falling asleep just sitting there in a daze. I fought to stay awake to offer any assistance, even though I didn't know what to do to help or even what the emergency was. The next thing I knew, Tank was hoisting me up and carrying me as if I was a baby, not a grown woman.

"Hey, what's going on? I was sleeping."

"You are going to bed."

"Ranger, is that you?" I asked sleepily.

"Nope," the deep voice rumbled. "He's not back yet. Time for you to get some sleep, you look exhausted," Tank admonished me.

"I am," I said as I yawned.

I woke up some time later with a blinding headache and my bad eye twitching. To take away my pain and suffering, I took the pain medicine the doctor had prescribed. The vial was on the end table by the bed. Frowning, I saw that Ranger hadn't slept on his side of the bed. Then I looked at the clock but didn't believe the time. If it was right, that meant I had slept more than sixteen hours. Glancing out the window, I noticed that it was indeed morning. I ran into the bathroom, did what I had to, and took a quick shower. Feeling a little more human, I was already dressed when there was a knock at the door; it was Ella, pushing a cart laden with food.

"Oh, Ella, you didn't have to fuss. There is so much food here."

"I promised Ranger that I would take care of you. I always make good on my promises."

"It looks and smells delicious. Can you stay and have a bite to eat with me, or are you too busy? I wouldn't want to be in your way if you have something to do."

"I am all caught up with my work and have some spare time. I think I would like to visit with you. We never get a chance to speak."

"I would like that, too. Things have been so crazy lately," I admitted.

"I know you miss Ranger; the two of you have been spending a lot of time together. You both seem a lot happier now that you are together. He'll be back when he can."

"I know he will. Here, let me serve you. You do so much for all of us. It would be nice to show you how much we appreciate you."

During this conservation, we shared the French toast, fresh fruit, and coffee that Ella had thoughtfully brought up. The good food, conversation, and company did a lot to relieve my headache and anxiety about what was going on.

"It is no trouble at all. I like to fuss, and I must say that no one makes me feel appreciated as much as you do, Stephanie"

"Why, Ella, what a sweet thing to say! I really do appreciate you. Maybe when things lighten up, you can teach me how to make some dishes Ranger really likes. I know I can never replace you, and I really would never try, but when you and Luis are off from work, I would like to surprise Ranger."

"That is a wonderful idea. I would love to teach you how to cook. I never realized you were interesting in cooking."

"Ranger and I have entirely different ideas of what to eat; I'd like to bridge that gap," I told her honestly.

"Now that you live here at RangeMan, maybe we can arrange a regular time for a cooking lesson."

"That would be great."

Ella smiled. "When you come downstairs, we will talk about it some more."

"You can count on it. I will be down soon and help you again."

"Stephanie, that is really not necessary."

"Please, Ella, I need to keep busy."

"Ah, yes, I understand perfectly. I hope things go back to normal soon."

"Me, too. Thanks for everything."

"No thanks needed, but you are very welcome," Ella responded warmly.

After Ella left, I took my shower and checked my phone. I was disappointed to see that there were no new messages from Ranger. It had been a long time since I had heard from him. There was a new one from my mother, though. As I was brushing out my hair, I sat and listened to it.

"Stephanie, this is your mother. Since all the trouble is going on with the robberies and the escaped convicts, maybe you shouldn't come to dinner this week. I love you and want you to be safe."

I was sure I was hearing things and replayed the message to see if I heard correctly. After hearing the message twice, I still couldn't quite grasp this welcome change in my mother. Things were really looking up between us, and we had never gotten along so well before. For the first time in my life, my mother was treating me as an adult, respecting me and my decisions.

It had been hours since Ranger and the guys were called away for the emergency. A cloud of doom settled over RangeMan.

I wasn't even sure of what was going on, but I knew it wasn't good. The men wore grim expressions on their faces as they worked around the clock.

I did what I could to help out, whether it was helping the guys, running searches, or keeping the coffee machines filled. I knew for certain I was going to be staying on site; I was certain I was going to be keeping my promise to Ranger and not leaving RangeMan.

First Lula and then Connie called while I was holed up.

"Where ya been keeping yourself, skinny white girl? How are you feeling? How about going clubbing with Connie and me? You can wear one of those outfits you got shopping with Batman."

I was tempted to go with them. We haven't had a girls' night out in ages. But as soon as she mentioned Ranger, I knew it just wouldn't feel right going out and having fun when times were so dangerous. Ranger had asked me not to leave Haywood if I could help it, and I didn't want to jeopardize anything by being impulsive.

"I don't think I'm up to it. Can I have a rain check?"

"How about catching some skips with me? There is a zookeeper out on bail."

"How about I send Tank instead?" I asked.

"Tank? That would be great! Thanks, Steph."

"Okay, let me have him call you and arrange a time."

As soon as I got off the phone with Lula, Connie called. The conversation was a little one-sided, with Connie bombarding me with questions.

"How are you? Are you really living with Ranger? Why don't we get takeout from Pino's and go to the park to eat. It's a beautiful day, and that part of Trenton is still safe."

Boy, I was tempted... Being inside when it was beautiful, summer weather was getting to me.

"As much as I'd love to Connie," I said, "I'm still recovering from my injuries and I want to take it easy."

"Wow, Steph, that doesn't sound like you. Is there something else going on? If there is, you know sooner or later, I'm going to find out."

"No, there really isn't," I lied. No way I was going to jeopardize the FBI sting operation to get the white supremacy group and shut them down. "As you know, I've been hit and shot at the last few days, and I just want to relax. I promise as soon as I feel better, we'll all get together and have a girls' night out."

"Okay, I'll hold you to that. Gotta go. Talk to you soon!"

She hung up the phone, and I realized how much I missed my freedom. I even missed dinner at my parents', especially when Mom had served Pineapple Upside-Down Cake. The end result was a positive one when Ella saw me pouting and made me one anyway.

A couple of days later, a second emergency meeting was called, and those who attended the first one came, with the exception of Morelli, who was still in the hospital, and Ranger, who still was out in the field assisting in the apprehension of the escaped convicts. During this time, Trenton looked more like a ghost town than a thriving city. The Neo-Nazis had to be stopped now before anything else could happen.

The tone of the second meeting was way different than the last one. Professionalism seemed to go by the wayside as tempers flared and there was arguing amongst themselves. Alexa Ramos proved to be the only cool head of the lot as she took control and told us how an informant—didn't have to be a detective to guess it was her estranged father, Alexander Ramos—supplied us with intel on who took the guns and where they were being stashed. Her eyes coolly assessed the people around her, and then she started to issue orders.

It was a few days after the meeting, and I was trying to relax. The lights were dimmed and the blinds were drawn. My phone rang, and the ringtone let me know it was Ranger.

"Yo," I said.

There was no answer, just an eerie silence. Not even heavy breathing. Maybe it wasn't Ranger on the phone after all. I checked the cell, and it was Ranger's number.

I couldn't understand why Ranger wasn't talking to me. I blurted out the question that had been burning in my head since he left.

"Ranger, when will you be back?" I asked breathlessly.

Still, whoever the person on the line was quiet, and no one responded to me. This lasted for a few minutes with just static on the line. This silence caused my hair to prickle. My spidey sense was at full alarm. Something was very wrong, and my anxiety level increased the longer it was quiet. The silence was deafening, and I wanted to scream in fear.

"I'm sorry, but it seems that Ranger is all tied up at the moment," a strange) voice replied, and then maniacal laughter sounded that caused my skin to erupt in goose bumps. "May I presume this to be the lovely Ms. Plum?"

"Yes," I said, my mouth dry. "This is Stephanie Plum. What happened to Ranger? May I please talk to him?"

"Ah, so many questions. I'd be happy to answer them at my own time and pleasure. I will tell you that I have Ranger under wraps. But I must say, my dear... You have abysmal taste in men."

My mouth ran dry, and a chill went up my spine. My spidey sense was off the charts. I knew something was very wrong, but I didn't know what it was. But for once, I was going to think before I acted.

"I'm sorry, but you have me at a disadvantage. Obviously you know my name, but I don't know yours."

I booted up the computer and sent an SOS email.

"Well, my dear, then I'd like to enlighten you. I'm an admirer of yours, but I would like to wait to meet you face-to-face before I'll tell you."

"Are we going to meet soon?" I asked cautiously, trying to type something coherent on the laptop. Maybe the guys in the control room could use the tracker on Ranger's cell if they couldn't trace the call. I doubted the caller would stay on long enough to have the call traced.

"Yes, very soon. I have to say that your antics have disappointed me, yet you captivate me. I look forward to showing you the error of your naughty ways. I would've thought that the destruction of your apartment would have made you realize that."

The man's voice—at least, I thought the caller was male— was hypnotic, but I felt the undercurrent of something sinister. It made me tremble, and my skin went clammy with a cold sweat beading on it. If this was a horror movie, the creepy movie would be playing now.


	23. Chapter 23

Unwanted Distraction 23

A/N: Not mine, but I can play. As always, my thanks to Jenny: She continually makes my writing better. Many thanks to those who gave reviews, picked this story as their favorite, or added it as a story alert. To you all, I appreciate your interest and continued support.

Black dots swam before my eyes, and I was dizzy. It would be so easy to give in and ease into a state of unconsciousness. No worries or troubles to plague me. But wait! The call was from Ranger's phone. That meant in actuality, Ranger couldn't use his phone for some reason. To my way of thinking, it was a call for help, a matter of life and death. I didn't think it was overreacting that something was very wrong. Plus, my intuition had never let me down before. Odds were that this creepy caller had Ranger, and I would do anything in my power to help him. I needed to err on the side of caution. He was not a person who would casually lose his phone. In all the time I'd know him, Ranger had never lost anything, unless I'd lost or destroyed it for him.

_Breathe, Steph__, _I chided myself. _Ranger never lets you down, and now you can't let him down._

Sounding braver than I felt, I said, "You must be very clever. No one else has ever gotten the jump on Ranger before."

I injected a false note of wonder, as if I was impressed with that feat. In actuality, was terrified. Ranger was always aware of his surroundings. I feared he was badly hurt and needed medical attention. If I was right, time would be of the essence, because I knew without a shadow of doubt that Ranger would never be captured without a fight.

"I don't know how you did it, but I would love to meet the man that brought down the so-called Great Manoso."

My stomach recoiled with nausea as I spouted a whopper of a lie. There was no one else I admired as much as Ranger. He had played so many roles to me: friend, hero, mentor, protector, and lover. Maybe now I could return a bit of what he had given me.

"The bugger did give us a lick of trouble. Not surprising, since he is of mixed heritage-just a mongrel. My, did he get a thrashing of his life. Now he will know how to act in the company of his betters."

I gasped in surprise and bit my lip to keep in any angry retort in response when the caller spoke in such a disparaging way about Ranger. Luckily, I had the presence of mind to cover the cell and muffle my response. It then occurred to me that the caller was opening up to me and really talking. There was no comfort at all in learning that I was correct about Ranger being injured, and my heart clenched in pain to know someone I loved had gotten hurt because of the color of their skin. I shuddered in revulsion, more determined than ever to bring this supremacist group to its knees and destroy it for good.

"Well, my dear, maybe it is time to meet, but you must come alone. There is no way I want you accompanied by the goon squad that trails your every move."

I pretended like I agreed, even though now I was getting angrier by the minute. "Yes, of course," I demurred. "But you know that they are keeping me a virtual prisoner. How I wish I could be rescued by someone like you."

"I wish we could storm that rat's nest you're in. I don't know how someone like that amassed such a financial empire like he did or a woman like you. It must be the dominance of the Caucasian DNA in his genetic makeup."

_Oh please, give me a break. What a dangerous, pompous ass this guy is! _I rolled my eyes in exasperation, but couldn't let my personal opinions hamper the matter at hand. I'd be so happy in apprehending this joker. He was evil personified, and my skin crawled the longer I spoke to him.

"You have a doctor's appointment on Tuesday, don't you?"

How the hell did he know that? I doubt my very own mother knew about this appointment at the OB/GYN. It was my annual checkup, and I needed to get a renewal of birth control prescription.

"Yes," I squeaked out, mortified.

"After the appointment, we'll set up some kind of diversion to spring you out of there and away from the goons."

"That would be perfect. I'm tired of being a prisoner. I feel like I am more of a pet dog than a woman. May I know the name of my rescuer? Please," I pleaded.

"I love to hear you beg. Soon, you will do it with my name on your lips."

Eww, this guy gives new _meaning to icky_. It soundedlike in addition to the affiliation with the Neo-Nazis, he was into BDSM. Not that there was that there was for me, and now I felt all my control slipping away. But then again that was probably the wacko's plan all along.

"You're very quiet, my dear Miss Plum. I will wait to call you Stephanie when we actually meet. Although, I'd rather you scream my name, because then I'll know my mastery over you."

_Sheesh, I sure do to attract the crazy, psycho stalkers. _He was creeping me out, amking me shiver and break out in goose bumps.

"Please, sir. Can I please know your name?"

Calling him sir sounded like the right tack because he was known as a control freak who demanded complete obedience from his followers,

"All right. I guess I can tell you. It's John Porter."

_Holy crap. I recognize that name. _In my head I kept hearing the name John Porter; over and over. This was the supreme leader of the supremacist group TTD. It was such a simple and harmless name for a man who I knew to be a homicidal maniac. A man thought to have no scruples, who would hurt the innocent. Intel was thought to be a suspect in many hate crimes. Porter was not content to leave matter to his underling but had his grubby paws in every facet of the group. He was both the brains and the financier of it all. We needed to take him down, because if you get rid of the head, the rest of the operation would self-destruct. This was the supreme leader of the TTD.

I needed to let someone know about this. I needed backup, because if I went into the lion's den alone, there was no chance of success. Let's face it…I had no skills. In the past, I'd been very lucky and somehow, my schemes worked out. But I couldn't do it with Ranger's life in the balance. His welfare was my chief concern. There was no price for love, I realized. Then I felt sick to my stomach because that was what Ranger had been saying to me over and over again. It took his being captured to finally understand what true love was-mine mine was Ranger. Obviously, I was his, and I'd been too wrapped up in denial and afraid to get hurt again to see it.

"What should I do? When will I know?" I asked, confused and frightened at the same time.

So much was going on all at once; it was hard to process everything. My mind raced through a variety of scenarios that could happen, but it was too overwhelming. Any musing was interrupted by the caller.

"You're a resourceful woman, Miss Plum. I've been following your exploits through the media. I'm sure you'll recognize it when the situation presents itself." Porter was speaking in a pleasant conversation tone, until suddenly; his voice became frosty and menacing. "Tell no one about our conversation. I have eyes and ears all over Trenton. I'll know if you betray me, you'll wish you were dead after I get through with you."

Upon hearing those ominous words, a chill went through me, as if someone was walking on my grave. Before I could say anything in response, I heard a click and the line went dead. I sat in stunned silence for I don't know for how long.

James Poster although charismatic, was a threat. His prejudicial beliefs were homicidal. Countless innocent victims had suffered because of his hatred. His animosity towards Ranger and his fascination with me was horrifying. I couldn't understand his obsession with the both of us. Frankly, I never understood the opposite sex's interest toward me. I'm okay, but no beauty. Plus, I didn't fit in with the stereotypical vision of an Aryan beauty. I did have blue eyes, but I didn't have blonde hair. My ethnic background was mixed and I was a Catholic. Not a poster girl for a white supremacist group. I was just as much as a mongrel as Porter had called Ranger. Italians and Hungarians are not looked on as pure. Racist groups were against them, too, but probably not as biased as toward African-Americans and Hispanics.

I felt revulsion. Bile rose up my throat. I was nauseous, and I couldn't stop shaking. I couldn't fight it any longer and ran to the bathroom, where I made a beeline for the toilet. I attributed it to nerves and all the stress; I'd suffered the last few days. Once I'd finished retching, I went to the laptop and contacted the only person; I knew that I could trust. Hopefully, my faith in that person was justified. Mine and Ranger's lives depended on it.


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: ** I really must apologize. I had no idea that I would take so long to update. I have no intention of abandoning this story. I thank you all for your reviews, PMs and following this story. I flirted with waiting until I was all finished before posting the remaining chapters, but since this is the holiday season, I figured that I owed you all an update.

My thanks to Jenny: who makes my writing so much better. As usual, this isn't mine, but I can play.

**Unwanted Distraction 24**

Since that horrible call, I was so jumpy. Any sound, however innocent, whether it was a teakettle whistling or a microwave beeping would startle and then scare me. Nothing was the same. How could it be?

I couldn't function, not even on autopilot. Well, not well, anyway. I was physically and emotionally drained. My nerves were shot. I know I have attracted many psychos over the last few years, but Porter seemed to win the dubious title of All-Time Super Psycho Stalker. It had been days since the call, but it scared me more than anyone ever before. Every time I thought about it, my body broke out in goose bumps. Then I shuddered in fear and revulsion.

I decided to call Lula. She was just what I needed: a breath of fresh air, a distraction. I didn't like getting calls and tended to let it go to voice mail before I would answer it, but only after checking it wasn't Porter. I didn't want to ignore his calls, even though I dreaded them the most. He would prove to be dangerous because his reign of terror was dwindling. Rats were always the most vicious when cornered. I needed to find Ranger pronto. But who was going to be with me in the cavalry, despite Porter's warnings I should go solo? That would be hazardous to both Ranger and me. Stupid Stephanie had finally left the building, leaving a wiser and improved version.

"Hey, skinny white girl! How ya doing? Any word on Batman yet?" Lula asked when she answered the phone.

"Hi, Lula. No, not yet." My voice trembled as I spoke, and my eyes started to tear.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you feel worse. How about some girl time? It's been forever since you have gone out."

"That's true," I sniffled, not doing a good job holding back the tears that streamed down my face.

"It's safe to go to the mall again," Lula suggested. "We can get manis and pedis, then shop. How about it? Whatcha say?"

What _did_ I have to say about it? I couldn't stay locked inside the Rangeman building forever. It was true, the streets of Trenton were returning back to normal slowly but surely. It was due to the dedication and diligence of Trenton's police force, NJ State troopers, the National Guard and Rangeman. Luckily, the wave of terror hadn't spread to any outlying areas. I worried that the family and friends in the 'Burg would be affected, but they never were. Countless hours of double and even triple shifts were scheduled to clean up Trenton. Yet, there was still no lead on Ranger's whereabouts. Every day, nothing new was found out. Not knowing was hard to live with. I had so much anxiety. Anything could give me a panic attack. I had lost weight, and even Boston Crèmes didn't taste good.

"Okay, Lula," I said reluctantly. "I'll see you tomorrow."

I needed a few things anyway. All the clothes I'd gotten with Ranger were too loose from my rapid weight loss. We said our goodbyes and promised to meet for lunch.

A knock on the door gave me a cold sweat. It was Ella coming up to bring me some food, but for first time ever, I couldn't even stand the smell. My stomach started to roil, and I felt queasy.

"Stephanie, are you okay? You are so pale. Do I need to call a doctor?" Ella fussed.

"It's just…" I fumbled to explain. "My stomach is a little off. I fear it might be a virus. I'm so very sorry. I'm sure it is delicious."

I hoped it wasn't rude, but put a napkin by my nose to block the wafting aroma. '_Damn, usually the smell of pancakes and sausages would be so welcoming!'_

"No, Stephanie, don't apologize. I'll be right back."

She took the cart with the offending food with her outside the apartment. Then she came inside with a troubled expression on her face.

"You need to eat something. Let me make you some toast and tea. That will help settle your stomach."

I nodded in agreement. Then I forced down some tea and toast under the watchful and concerned eyes of Ella. When she was satisfied, she left the apartment.

This was no way to I live. I came to a clear-cut conclusion that I was lost without Ranger. Not only because I loved him with all my heart, but because he was my moral compass, as well.

"No, that wasn't the right tense. It's is not _was," _I said aloud, even though I was quite alone. I wasn't comfortable around many people, not knowing who I could trust and who was in a league with Porter and his hate group. Desperately trying to tamp down my feeling of impending doom and not succeeding at all, I paced the apartment, so lonely without Ranger.

My time would be better spent concentrating on finding Ranger, rather than panicking, or would get accomplished and I would be signing his death warrant. Time was of an essence. There was only so much that I could do in the apartment. I would have to go down and work in Rangeman and see if I could force the traitor's hand. Get him or her to lead me to Porter or Ranger.

I made a mental checklist of Ricardo Carlos Manoso. He might deal in shades of gray, but he has a strong sense of right and wrong. You could always rely on him without fail. All this time, he'd supplied with me with anything I need. There wasn't a price tag attached to all the cars, money, and work he gave me. I had been in denial about what we were to each other for a long time until that fateful night at Fire and Ice. I finally had my someday, and I wasn't prepared to lose it.

Now it was my turn at bat, and failure wasn't an option. Too many people's lives were at stake. Ranger's life especially hung in the balance, and I had to be his savior like he had been for me countless times in the past. Not having Ranger around was like losing my mental compass, and knowing that crazy stalker had imprisoned the man I loved wasn't helping things.

This made me very jittery, sort of like a cat on a hot tin roof. Despite my best efforts my panic attacks intensified. Black dots appeared before my eyes all the time. I had trouble sleeping, eating and concentrating. If being Ranger's lifesaver wasn't pressure enough, knowing I was being watched by that super stalker made everything far worse. My whole sense of wellbeing was off kilter, and it was very uncomfortable not knowing who to trust anymore. I would scan each and every person to see if I could identify the culprit. Of course, it wasn't possible. Anyone could be the mole, spying on me and responsible for Ranger's disappearance.

I was second guessing all my decisions and once again prayed that I was making the right ones. This was not the time to let myself be stupid Stephanie and fall apart.

For once, it was my time to rescue Ranger. It was only right, since he had been my white knight in shining armor more than once, saving my life. I booted up the laptop and wrote a short little email. With trembling fingers, I pressed send and then erased my browser history. Then I went to bathroom and threw up yet again. So much for the old remedy that toast settled a stomach because in my case it didn't work. I was at my breaking point.

I knew it was only a matter of time before I made contact with my most dangerous and creepiest stalker yet, James Porter. I made an effort to work, even though my heart wasn't in it.

Reluctantly exiting the apartment on seven, I key-fobbed the door locked and went over to the elevator bank and signaled the elevator. I couldn't help but tap my foot and thought my bad eye was twitching.

The elevator door opened, and I hesitated. I didn't know if I should go inside or retreat back into the apartment. In it already were two contract workers I didn't really know and Lester.


	25. Chapter 25

A/N: Not mine, but I can play. Thank you Jenny for all you do. Much thanks to all of those who read, reviewed, favorited this story or decided to follow this or my other stories. Can't tell you how much I appreciate it. This time I didn't leave you hanging for so long like last time. Happy 2013!

Unwanted Distraction 25

I thought about going back into the apartment for a few seconds when I saw the other occupants in the elevator. That is why I hesitated and almost let the doors close before I entered it. Yet, I got into it anyway, wondering how they'd ridden all the way up to seven when they didn't have a key-fob even though I was the one who'd signaled the elevator to this floor. Then I remembered that Ranger had opened a rooftop garden before all the trouble began. He felt that his staff, both the Merry Men and women personnel, needed somewhere where they could go for fresh air and to relax when the weather was nice. The gym was good, but it couldn't accommodate everyone.

I didn't acknowledge those already inside, which was very unlike me. Truth be told, I really did not want to get into the elevator or be with anybody. I preferred being alone, which I knew was not really the best course of action for me right now. I didn't want anyone to witness the increasing frequency of my panic attacks and subsequent retching. I'd begun to look like a ghost rather than a living person, but I did not want to show my vulnerability.

My mind was a million miles away. It was racing rapidly from one thought to another, never focusing on any one idea for long. Not only were my thoughts on Ranger and my failing health, but other things, as well.

One thing that bothered me the most after Ranger and my health worries was the absence of the FBI lately. The FBI had less of a presence here at Rangeman since they'd spent less and less time as the situation had gotten worse

Without Ranger as the lynchpin in the sting operation and already trapped, he no longer could be the target for TTD. Some resources were stockpiled toward rescuing Ranger, though the most of the money was contributions from the Rangeman staff, who'd also donated their time free of charge, as well. That was why it was hard to wrap my head around the fact that Porter had a bad guy planted among our ranks. Rangeman had always seemed like a second family, where camaraderie and loyalty meant everything. Most of the staff was handpicked by Ranger from either the military or given a new start after getting in some kind of trouble.

For all operational directives, I was kept out of the loop. In their eyes, I was seen as a bumbling civilian who had no business in being involved. To them, I was a danger to myself and others. Therefore, they kept me out of things. If it wasn't for Ranger's insistence, I wouldn't have been included at all. The ironic thing was, and little did they know, that I was embroiled in the situation more than ever, thanks to Porter's phone call.

I had a fear of losing Ranger permanently and the niggling fear that was I was quite sick. I knew that somebody from Porter's group had infiltrated Rangeman. Ranger's company and the police were scouring Trenton to find Porter, his cronies, and of course, Ranger. There were only so many places in greater Trenton they could hole up in, unless they were out of town. That would be a whole new ball of wax. Until things were completely back to normal in Trenton, I didn't know if governmental agencies would concentrate on finding Ranger.

At any rate, I eyed almost everybody with suspicion. Any person I came across, I viewed as the culprit. Each time, I thought maybe I'd discovered Porter's mole in Rangeman, but that was just wishful thinking. I got in the elevator and knew I had to make small talk with the men. _Great!_ I thought to myself, rolling my eyes. Just what I didn't want to do, but I would do it anyway.

"Hey beautiful!" Lester said. He might have said it a few times. I'd never know for sure because I was still deep in thought, going over what I had to do so I wouldn't dwell on everything falling apart. When I was aware that Lester was still talking, I saw a deep frown on his face, his green eyes filled with concern.

Startled, I flinched, taking a deep gulp of air.

"Oops! Uh, hi, guys," I said with a forced smile, tossing in a hand wave, too. I took a step to the side near the console and pushed five to hide my flushed face.

My plan was to go my cubicle and to do some searches. I was trying to look cool and collected, but as usual, all I could think of was Ranger. Once my face cooled down and I looked more like myself, I turned to the three men. Anyone who knows me knows I like to chat, so I had to be sociable and not let on how upset I was.

"I'm sorry, but I only know Lester. I would call you two by name, but I'm afraid I don't know them."

"That right, Stephanie, you haven't met these guys," Lester interjected. "This is Roland Osgood and Topher Alexander. They have done work at both Boston and Atlanta Rangeman."

"Nice to meet you," I reluctantly put out my hand to be shaken.

"Ah, you must be Stephanie Plum, the Bombshell Bounty Hunter," the shorter one named Topher said.

I glared at him angrily, a perfect death glare. Normally when I did that, the person had the good sense to stop talking, but not in this case. He had the audacity to go and recount every newspaper account of the Bombshell Bounty Hunter. I'd never liked that nickname or the toad that had pegged me with it. One day, I would pay him back, and they always say "payback is a bitch."

"I see my reputation precedes me. But it is all hype—at least I hope!" I said, hoping my voice wasn't coated with ice or anger. I was aiming for an air of nonchalance or humor. I had a feeling I was failing miserably.

"I'll have you know Beautiful might get her cars totaled, but she always gets her man."

I beamed at Les. His support really meant a lot to me. I wanted to thank him for it, but before I could get the words out of my mouth, the conversation continued without my input.

"That's right. She's the chick that even got Ranger. I never thought any woman would get him. And he had offers from some knockouts," Roland said, like I couldn't attract a man, any man, with my looks.

Instantly, my face fell, and I felt the blood rush from it. Black spots began to appear. I wasn't upset about the implication that I was no beauty. I happened to agree with that. So there was no way I was going to go off on him and get into rhino mode. Even before I had the daily nausea, I'd only thought my looks were average at best. I scratched my head in wonder on how I got Ranger or even Joe, who were fine specimens of the male gender.

I was out of sorts from the mention of Ranger and my total helplessness at saving him. I had never been in the position of the white knight before.

"Are you okay?"

"Huh?" I said. "Yes, why do you ask?" If I ever needed to bluff my way out of a situation, it was now.

"You're looking a little pale," Lester said.

"I think I just need to go outside. I'm not complaining, but I've been cooped up inside for a long time. I just need a date with some sunshine."

"Be careful, or you'll burn," said the taller one. I think that was Osgood but had to admit I wasn't really paying attention. "Make sure you use suntan lotion with a high SPF, like thirty."

"I'm not going out to tan, but if I do, I promise to use it. I burn too easily not to, but I just want to sit in the sun just for some good old vitamin D."

"You could just drink milk. But yeah, if do get sun, wear something. Ranger wouldn't want to have a lobster for a girlfriend," Topher said.

That man was not winning any Brownie points with me. I couldn't help but scowl at him, but he was unaffected by my death glare.

"That is good. Don't want your old man to think we didn't take care of you. Maybe we will find him soon and you won't have to worry," added Roland, who ignored what the other guy was saying and was way more tactful.

It didn't matter, though, because even my annoyance at Topher didn't ease my anxiety attack. _Easy, Steph,_ I said to myself. _Now is not the time for another one._ A cold sweat beaded on the back of my neck and dripped. _Breathe. Just breathe._

I conjured up a vision of Ranger soothing me through a panic attack. I imagined what he would do if he was really here: he would caress my arms in circular motions that calmed me. Somehow, that got me through the worst of the panic attack.

Slowly but surely, I got myself back in control. I resented this guy Topher for bringing up Ranger. Then again, why wouldn't he? Employees, even men, would gossip and speculate about their boss's love life, even one as private as Ranger. I put a false smile on my face and continued on. To deflect too much attention toward me, I participated more closely in conversation, but without much enthusiasm. This guy Topher was pushing all my buttons. There was something about him, even though I couldn't put my finger on it, that I didn't like at all, which wasn't like me—then again, almost everything about me was different. Nowadays, nothing much was the same.

This was the longest elevator trip known to man. I was getting weird vibes from both men, and for some reason, my spidey senses were tingling. You would have thought I was the best conversationalist, given how they were both hanging on every word I said. Something in their eyes didn't match with their expressions. I didn't know if I were overreacting or on to something. As the elevator dinged to announce that I'd reached five, I realized only time will tell.


	26. Chapter 26

A/N:Not mine, but I can play. Thank you Jenny for all you do. Much thanks to all of those who read, reviewed, chose this story as a favorite or decided to follow this or my other stories. Can't tell you how much I appreciate it. Unwanted Distraction 26

Once the elevator doors opened, I moved to the front of the elevator car. As I exited, I gave a finger wave. I couldn't move fast enough to suit myself. All I could think of was to get myself as far away from Topher and Roland as possible. Then I could breathe a sigh of relief when I was safely alone in my cubicle

"See ya later, Beautiful," Les called after me. "Have a good day."

"You, too," I shouted back over my shoulder, not daring to look back inside the elevator.

Those guys gave me the heebie jeebies. Even their names were strange. What kind of names were they, anyway? Getting back to the bare facts that no other employee of Rangeman had ever treated me that way before... The other Merry Men were part of my extended family, as far I was concerned. It troubled me that these two newcomers affected me the way they did. I wondered if my spidey sense was telling me something or was it just wishful thinking that one or both of them were Ranger's betrayers?

To my shock and dismay, the others, with the exception of Lester, followed in my wake. I was startled when they got so close, I could feel their hot breath on my neck. Unlike when Ranger did it, this was a very unpleasant sensation. _Ewww._

I made a wistful sigh. How I wished Ranger was here with me. How I regretted my thoughtlessness and childish behavior juggling two men without taking any responsibility for my actions. If I weren't such a coward, all three of us would have been a whole lot happier sooner. There were a lot of would haves, should haves, and could haves in life.

_All of this is counterproductive,_ I berated myself. Instead of implementing a plan, I was feeling sorry for myself. _Put__ your head in the game and be __sensible, _I sternly warned myself. _Your__ ego, __wants, or__ regrets are __not important. Ranger's__ life and safety are in your __hands, so don't__ blow __it!_

I was so engrossed in what I was thinking that I didn't realize Tank was talking to me until he tapped my shoulder.

"Huh? Tank, did you want me?" I asked, stopping short. The two bozos trailing me would have plowed into me if Tank hadn't been aware of the situation, picking me up as if I were a feather and putting me out harm's way.

"Ladies, don't you have work to do? I don't remember you two being on monitor duty," Tank barked at them.

One of them, the taller guy, had the good grace to look sheepish, but that Topher guy didn't know when to quit.

"Hey, big guy. That can wait! We were just getting acquainted with Steffie here and thought we would hang out with her for a while," Topher said, elbowing Tank in an effort it seemed to get closer to me, but why?

_Omigod__, did this guy have a death wish? Did he not know Rangeman __protocol? _Most Rangeman followed the nuances of the military to the letter. That meant respect for the top brass and their significant others.

Most people don't cross the invisible line in regard to me. It had been drawn by Ranger even before we had a relationship. That was why I was treated with utmost respect, even in the streets. No one broached that line until they got to know me and out of respect for Ranger. Rangeman employees always called me Miss Plum until I gave them permission to call me Steph or Stephanie. They also knew to keep a respectful distance and didn't overstep their boundaries.

This guy started to inch toward me, trying to sidestep past Tank to get closer to me. What was he? A space invader? Of all the gall! I couldn't help it. I turned around to stare at him like he was spouting two heads. Maybe, just maybe, this guy was just a jerk compared to being Porter's rat. But in either case, he was one guy I wanted to avoid. Not a sterling first impression, if you ask me.

Wait, had he just called me Steffie? If another person called me Steffie, I was going to scream.

"Grrr!"

Was Tank growling? I turned to look at him. Yes, he was definitely growling. I turned slightly to glance at Topher to see if he had any sense and step back. I had the satisfaction of seeing a bead of sweat along his brow, his cocky smirk disappearing and his face paling under his tan.

"I don't know how they run things at Atlanta or Boston Rangeman, but after today, I will have a rather lengthy talk with both Cooperman and Waters. This will not happen again. For now, you will turn around and get right back to work. Tomorrow morning at six, meet me at the gym for serious mat time. Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal," Topher muttered. He turned and practically ran away with Osgood (Osgood? have you called the other guy that yet? I can't remember. You didn't mention that name earlier in the chapter. I would personally stick with Roland) tagging his heels. They didn't even wait for the elevator, just dashed right into the staircase. I assumed that they had some business on another floor, but there was no way to know for sure.

My mouth was wide open, and I was flabbergasted. For as long as I'd known Tank, he'd spoken less than Ranger did—so he didn't speak that much at all. Although, if this was typical when he did speak, his words carried a lot of weight. I wasn't in the position to know because the few times we'd been partnered, he'd barely talked to me, and that was especially true after I'd caused him to break his leg while searching for Singh. I was so impressed, not to mention shocked.

"Miss Plum, I like to talk to you about your last evaluation. Will you follow me into the office?"

My mouth shut with a snap. The last statement sounded more like a command than a question. That didn't sound good. My work efficiency was at all-time low. Not only had I not brought in a skip for months, I hadn't even searched for one since the night of Ranger's distraction at Fire and Ice. I hadn't been to my cubby in weeks and expected to find a very large pile of searches when I did.

It wasn't that I didn't have legitimate excuses. I did. I was on a medical leave of absence; Ranger had insisted on it. First, there was my eye, then I had the bullet graze my cheek, and then all hell broke out. What if Tank fired me and kicked me out of Haywood? I would wind up alone, just ripe for Porter to scoop me up.

The levity I'd found just minutes ago quickly faded. I dropped my head and fiddled with a nonexistent piece of lint—as if Ella didn't keep everything immaculate.

Clothes that were washed by Ella looked like they were done by a professional laundress or the dry cleaners. Truth be told, she would be envied by any housewife in the 'Burg. There were very few people who could rival Ella's skill. I realized I was off on a tangent and not the matter at hand. Concentrating on Ella's skills was just a diversionary tactic.

"Stephanie," Tank said so gently that I almost didn't hear, but I did.

My head jerked up in surprise, and I looked in wonder at the man in front of me. Here was this giant of a man talking to me as if he were coaxing a scared and trapped kitten off a tree. His large brown, almost black eyes radiated warmth and affection that melted the brittle shell of my heart.

"Tank," I responded, biting down on my lower lip to keep from crying.

By only saying my name, Tank was able to convey to me a gentleness I didn't know he possessed. A sheen of tears blurred my vision, and I was unable to see anything, especially since my left eye was still healing.

With a speed and grace you wouldn't expect of a man his size, Tank walked over to me and enveloped me in a bear hug. This was the first time I had been held by strong comforting arms since Ranger had to leave during our Thanksgiving in July. Tank's hug was the first time he'd ever treated me with warmth, even though he always treated me with respect—although I always felt mild disapproval for some of my crazier shenanigans and just putting his best friend through an emotional wringer.

The floodgates to my emotions opened, and I bawled like a baby.

"Go ahead and cry, Steph. Let it out. You're way too tense."

"You must think I am such a weak, prissy woman." I sniffed, looking for a tissue to wipe my eyes and face, especially since my nose started to run. I was such an ugly crier.

"There is nothing weak about it," Tank said in a matter-of-fact manner while handing me a tissue.

"Are you buttering me up before the axe comes down? I know that eval is the worst."

"Stephanie, I'm not firing you. I would never hurt you when you're the most vulnerable. The eval was a ruse. Sorry about the deceiving you, but I needed you in the office without arousing any suspicion,"Tank said.

I slowly stopped crying and really looked at the man who meant so much to two of the most important people of my life—both Ranger and Lula. It dawned on me that Tank was a good friend to me, too. I knew with a swift realization that I could trust Tank with my life, just like I did Ranger.

My faith in him was promptly justified when he opened up the safe and pulled out a satellite—or sat—phone. I knew what it was because Ranger had once explained them to me. It was on, and a green blip kept blinking on and off.

"Is that Ranger?"

"Yup," Tank said. Not that he was a chatterbox, but he was far more talkative than usual the last few minutes. Could his wordiness be over? I certainly hoped not.

I appreciated the fact that the means of communication was finally open between us, but the next few minutes of silence was deafening. There were so many questions unanswered. Where was Ranger? How were we going to get him?

To his credit, Tank seemed to share that ESP ability, because he said, "We know Ranger's general vicinity, not his exact location."

"So what does that mean exactly?"

"It simply means no plans are forthcoming until we have a lock on his whereabouts."

Tank had taken the time to share Intel, and now it was time for me to do the same. Obviously without Porter's permission or knowledge, Smart Stephanie had done a very intelligent thing. Using a prototype of a government phone-tapping device, I'd recorded Porter's call once I'd known it wasn't Ranger. There was no doubt in mind that if Porter had known what I'd done, he would be livid. I didn't care so much for myself, which was probably short-sighted, but I feared his retribution to Ranger. I hadn't heard Ranger's voice myself, but I knew that Porter had to have Ranger imprisoned because he wasn't one to lose things—especially his phone.

Tank's face was impassive while I played the tape.

"Thank you for sharing this with me. After hearing it for myself, it must have taken a great deal of soul searching to bring this to me, not certain who you can trust."

I only nodded.

"Did this come through your cell?"

"Yes, it did..."

"Let me see your cell, Stephanie."

"Why?" I asked, very curious to hear the answer.

"With the cell, I can triangulate the coordinates, and we might get lucky and locate Ranger. It's high time to plan a strategy of our own. I did get your email and contacted Alexa. She can be trusted."

"Lula and I are meeting at the mall tomorrow. If you aren't busy, maybe you can play bodyguard, and we can meet Alexa at the nail salon."

"Sounds doable. I will let you get to work then, Ms. Plum."

"Okay, Pierre."

"Touché. I guess I deserved that, what with the blindsiding you with the evaluation malarkey."

"It's okay...now that I know why you did it. But thank you for everything."

"Wait to thank me when we get Ranger back here at Haywood where he belongs."

I, for one, couldn't fault Tank for being overly cautious, and besides, that was where I wanted Ranger to be, too. I had a very bad feeling that everything was spiraling out of control and nothing would ever be the same again, but it would be worth it to get Ranger back where he belonged.


	27. Chapter 27

A/N:  Not mine, but I can play. Thank you Jenny for all you do. Much thanks to all of those who read, reviewed, chose this story as a favorite or decided to follow this or my other stories. Can't tell you how much I appreciate it!

Unwanted Distraction 27

After I left Tank's office, I planned to go directly to my cubby. I even started in that direction. The only thing that stopped me was the guys who wanted to see how I was since I'd made myself scarce after Porter's call.

"Hi, Steph," said one Merry Man.

The other Merry Men and women—contrary to popular opinion, there were more women on staff than Ella and me—echoed his sentiment. It seemed my absence was noted. The truth was that I'd missed them, too. It was terrible that one of them was a spy for Porter.

The mood was more subdued than usual, so when all the hellos were said and done, they all went back to work, and I got to thinking.

Now that I was out and about, mingling with everyone was better than hiding out in the apartment. I had to go under the pretense that everything was fine and dandy. I didn't the informer or the perceptive Rangeman staff to know anything was amiss.

During my walk to my cubby, I was thinking about what had just happened with Tank and how could we rescue Ranger.

Plans were set in motion, but the odds were not in our favor. Porter had the upper hand. Even if he didn't, some of the best laid plans often don't succeed. We would have to wait and see. How I hated thinking that over and over again.

My constant fear was what would happen if Porter and his goons struck first. If we did find Ranger and he was—

No! I wasn't going to go there. This was not the time or place to be negative.

Even if he didn't, to save Ranger, I must put myself in harm's way. Once again, I would be Porter's target, although truthfully, that never really changed. Just the circumstances did when Porter and the TTD wreaked havoc on Trenton. For a time, Trenton wasn't safe for anyone.

Look what had happened to Ranger. It was for that reason I didn't want to go within ten feet of that guy. The unfortunate thing about it was there no one way to avoid it because he wanted so much more. Porter was brutally honest in what he wanted to do to me. I'd never known anyone who wanted to break my will before.

I was not at my best at the moment (the other sounded too military-ish for Steph, imo) and feared that would cause all the plans to fail.

So many things lately were out of control, and although nothing in my life was normal, I would settle for peaceful or even uneventful. But really, with my track record, what was the likelihood of that? How far would I have to go to insure Ranger's freedom, and could I live with myself if things went too far?

Geez, but that walk was long. (I don't think you need this sentence. It's kind of from out of nowhere and really has no bearing on anything...It just sounds odd stuck in here.) I had to try to get my mind on something constructive because if I kept on obsessing on what could be instead of what was going on, I was going to drive myself crazy.

I needed to bury myself in some mind-numbing activity, and I knew just what to do to accomplish that feat. Work, and plenty of it, and I knew right where to find it: in my cubicle, on my desk. I'd been neglecting it long enough.

Even if the business about my work evaluation was nonsense, I was still guilty of being AWOL. For the last couple of weeks, I hadn't been a good employee, whether I was on disability or not.

I also felt bad about getting a steady paycheck without working for it. Making coffee, helping Ella, and stepping in to do the occasional monitor duty didn't constitute working enough to justify my weekly paychecks.

Not that I didn't appreciate or enjoy the weekly deposit. I'd be a fool and a liar if I didn't. I liked having a certain amount of independence and not having anyone but myself pay my way. I didn't know why Ranger did this, but I guess he had his reasons.

Part of me bristled at this realization that I felt like a kept woman, even though it was unfounded and unfair on my part. Ranger had told me time after time that by being the target of Porter and the TTD, I should be getting double my salary plus hazard pay. At the time, I'd laughed at him, not realizing the magnitude and risk in taking on the TTD.

So I was determined that it was time to get back to work, and maybe I could be productive. Maybe, just maybe, the rat would tip his hand and we could find something about Ranger, Porter, or even the TTD. I questioned my decision as soon as I entered my cubicle. Holy crap! (don't need the I thought to myself, really.

On my desk, the inbox was heavily weighed down with a staggering amount of requests for searches. The pile of papers was brimming over the top and spilling onto the desk, making a mess.

The problem was that wasn't the only pile. There were search requests all over my desk, looking like a paper blizzard had struck. In all my time working at Rangeman, I had never seen so many at one time. My eyes nearly popped out of their sockets at the sight.

How am I ever going to get all this work done? I sighed. It will take days to get these all done. Couldn't anybody else do any of them when I was gone?

Like it or not, they had to get done, and it didn't matter if there were five or a thousand. It was my job, my responsibility. No sense passing the buck when I knew for certain part of the blame was on me. I took a deep breath and dove in.

After a few minutes, I found my rhythm and plowed through them. I don't know long I had been working when I heard my name being called.

"Hey, Steph..."

I turned my head and gasped in pain. My neck had a crick in it, and I was actually hungry.

It was Bobby, holding a bag of what appeared to be juicy, red apples. As remarkable as it sounded, my mouth began to water.

"Hey, Bobby! How are you doing?"

"Steph, maybe you shouldn't be here."

All thoughts about eating an apple fled, and I was panic-stricken. "Excuse me. What do you mean I shouldn't be here?"

"Don't get defensive. Ella wasn't telling tales out of school. How should I put it?"

"Why don't you just say it, Mr. Brown and be done with it," I said with a bit of arrogance, which was a front for fear.

All of my life, I'd had trouble fitting in, like I was a square peg in a round hole, never quite fitting in. Growing up, anything I did was wrong compared to the Saint Valerie. No wonder I'd turned out so screwed up.

Once she was out of the house, married, and living in California, everyone concentrated on me. I'd tried to do the 'Burg thing, even though I wasn't really ready to get married when I'd wed Dickie. The problem in hindsight was I hadn't married Dickie for the right reasons.

I should have known disaster was in the making. We'd rushed into the relationship. Before I knew it, we were engaged and planning a wedding. Mom had made all the decisions, and I'd thought it was more her wedding than mine. How else would you feel when you couldn't even pick out you own wedding gown?

I was brought back to reality by the sound of Bobby's voice. "She told me you were under the weather today."

"Oh! I see," I said, raising my chin.

"Do you?" Bobby persisted. "I don't think so. If that look on your face is any indication, you think that I overstepped my authority and stuck my nose into your business."

"Well, didn't you?"

"No, not really," Bobby said, he never broke eye contact with me. "All I 'm guilty of being is a concerned friend. If you're sick, you shouldn't be working."

My face turned beet red, and I stammered, "I'm sorry, Bobby. I misunderstood you. I thought—"

"What did you think, Steph?"

"I'm too embarrassed to say. You would think I was such an idiot."

"I'd do no such thing."

"Okay, but don't say I didn't warn you first. Now that I know, I can see how ridiculous I was."

"Try me, Steph."

"I...I thought that since Ranger isn't around, you felt that I wasn't wanted here."

"Bomber, if anything, we want and need you around more than ever. You're a morale booster if there ever was one."

"That is sweet, especially after I misread the whole situation."

"I can't speak for all of us, but for the majority, you're family, plain and simple."

"I feel the same about you."

"Steph, you've been under a lot of stress and strain the last few weeks, so there's nothing to apologize for. Got it?"

"Yeah, I think so. I've been so lost these days."

"You're not alone. We all miss Ranger." Bobby gave me a quick squeeze. "I'm bringing these apples into the break room, and then I'm having lunch with some of the guys. Why don't you join us?"

I thought about it for a minute or two. It wasn't like I was helping Ranger and myself by hiding out in the apartment. I really missed the guys. My spidey instincts were pretty reliable, and I felt that most of the Rangeman staff was trustworthy. Hadn't they put their personal safety on the line to protect me time after time?

"Okay, that would be great," I answered, and suddenly, the apples looked very appealing again. "Bobby, do you think I can have one of your apples? Oh, they do look delicious."

"Sure, Steph," Bobby answered, handing me a big red one. "You don't usually go for apples or any other kind of fruit unless it's in a pastry shell."

"As a matter of fact, smarty pants, I happen to like fruit—especially apples," I said as I gave Bobby a playful punch to his muscular forearm, and then I bit the apple to prove the point.

Imagine my surprise when, upon biting it, a spurt of juice hit my tongue. There was a combination of sweet and tartness that delighted my taste buds. I actually could eat without any nausea. What a welcome change! I ate it slowly, chatting with him between bites, as we made our way to the break room.

"I haven't actually been able to eat any baked good lately. I didn't know much my body craved this apple until I started to eat it."

"Cravings," Bobby teased. "Next thing I know, you'll be telling me you're pregnant."

Pregnant, I thought to myself. Could I actually be pregnant? It would explain a lot. The nausea could be morning sickness. From Valerie's pregnancies, I knew that morning sickness could occur any time of the day. I could be carrying Ranger's baby. What an exciting and scary thought! The timing was all wrong. Ranger was being kept captive by the maniac Porter, and I had to get him out.

Wait, I said to myself. I was jumping the gun, and I wasn't one hundred percent sure about anything. I would have to take this slowly. First things first, I would eat lunch with the guys and then work the rest out.


	28. Chapter 28

A/N:Not mine, but I can play. Thank you Jenny for all you do. Much thanks to all of those who read, reviewed, chose this story as a favorite or decided to follow this or my other stories. Can't tell you how much I appreciate it!

Unwanted Distraction 28

Walking and talking with Bobby, I started to relax.

"So, Steph... A lot has been going on," Bobby said as we approached the break room.

"Yeah, like what?" I asked, my curiosity getting the better of me.

"Nunez got engaged to his girl."

"Really? I didn't know he was seeing anyone. Do I know her?"

"Know her! Steph, you introduced them," Bobby exclaimed with an incredulous expression on his face.

"Hmm, did I? I don't remember," I said with surprise.

Nunez was a CPA in the accounting department and not geeky at all. Maybe there was special requirement that all male Rangeman employees had to be hunks. Although...maybe not the newcomers, since my distaste for them colored how I saw them.

I never realized that I'd missed so much. I made a mental note to make an appearance at my mom's, too. I would go tomorrow after my lunch with Lula. I was taking back control of my life until the inevitable showdown with Porter.

By the time we were at the break room, my stomach unknotted. Now, I was ready to eat.

We went to the kitchen area to pick out our food. I hadn't been here since the Thanksgiving in July the guys gave me, which made me feel very sad. I paused and looked around, seeing not now, but then. Unwelcome tears threatened to flow, but I wouldn't give in to the luxury of crying. Too many tears had been shed already.

"Earth to Steph," Bobby said.

I smiled despite myself because the remark was so like Ranger.

"Sorry, Bobby. I was a million miles away."

"I can see that. Are you okay? We can have a rain check if you're not up to it."

"Nah, I'm all right. What are our choices? I'm really hungry!" I said as I mentally shook off any negative thoughts.

"Okay, let's see what they've got to eat here in this joint," Bobby said, turning around to face me. "Lester and Tank should be here momentarily," Bobby continued, steering me back to the fridge.

I gave him a weak smile, but it was a start for me.

"That will be great that the guys are coming." I smiled, glad I'd get to sit and eat with them all. "You know, the apple only made me hungrier. My appetite is back, and I'm looking forward to eating some real food," I said with a bigger smile this time, peering into the fridge.

That was a nice feeling. I only hoped since my stomach was giving me so much trouble that it would not get sick again after eating. With the goal of maintaining my equilibrium and not getting sick again, I veered toward the healthier food. No red meat or salad dressing.

"Turkey or ham sandwich?" Bobby pointed to the selections.

"Pass me the turkey sandwich, please."

"Which one?"

"Is there a choice?"

"Yes, Steph. You have maple turkey or oven-roasted, either on white or whole wheat bread."

"Decisions, decisions."

"You wouldn't be interested in a salad, would you?"

"Yeah, can you pass me one? I'm going to have this, this, and that," I said, pointing at one of the turkey sandwich, a green salad, and a bottle of water.

"You're eating all of that?" Bobby asked, even though he picked out the very same thing.

"Yes. After this nasty bug, the thought of anything heavy or greasy makes me queasy. Plus, healthier eating habits can't hurt."

"I can't argue with you there, Steph. The body is a temple."

"Hmm, where have I heard that before?" I asked, almost giggling, trying to keep a straight face.

Bobby and I exchanged smiles, then we did laugh. Not for long, but it was very cathartic.

"Seriously, Bobby. Is that a Rangeman policy or your own philosophy? I know Ranger would rather eat leaves and twigs than real food, but I have no idea what you like to eat." I tried to ignore the catch in my voice when I mentioned Ranger's name, hoping Bobby would, too.

"It's partly a military thing, Steph. We're trained to eat the best we can because we have to be in tip-top shape to do what we need to do."

I nodded. That made sense. After taking a few bites of my sandwich, I asked, "Hey, since when did we start getting choices on food like these sandwiches?"

Bobby didn't answer for a few minutes. His eyes blurred, and then he looked down. To my ears, to my imagination, the clock seemed to tick louder—loud enough that it hurt. And then the truth dawned on me.

Tears pooling at the corners of my eyes, my lips trembled as I spoke. "Since Ranger went missing," I whispered, answering my own question.

"We did it as a morale booster. I'm sorry we didn't it run it by you first," Bobby said, looking miserable. "We didn't want to bother you."

My head nodded in agreement. "I understand, but there's no need to apologize. It isn't necessary to run things by me. I don't have any say in Rangeman. But thanks anyway. That's why I love being with you guys. You make me feel like I belong."

"Hmm, Stephanie. You didn't think so a few minutes ago," Bobby said with a gleam in his eye.

My immediate reaction was to give him a nasty retort in return, but I noticed his still-twinkling eyes and a shit-eating grin. I instantly knew he was teasing. I fisted my hand and prepared to throw a punch.

"Just kidding," Bobby cried as my clenched fist arced his way.

"I know," I replied with a smile, slowing my fist so that it landed playfully on his shoulder. "Just watch it, buster. My vision is not entirely back to normal. Don't want to clip something you might need."

Poor Bobby paled.

Feeling bad, I relented with the torture, "Gotcha back."

Bobby's brows shot up in question, then he said, "Now we're even."

"Yup," I agreed, outstretching my hand for it to be shook.

Bobby grabbed me by that outstretched hand and gave me a hug. "C'mon. Let's eat."

"Well, well. Isn't this cozy. While the boss man is away, his piece will play."

I didn't have to turn around. I knew by the sneer combined with a whine exactly who was speaking. It made my flesh crawl and I flew into rhino mode in a flash. _What__ an ass this guy is!_

"I don't know how you are used to talking to women," I began, "but listen, bucko... I am a woman, not a piece or any other offensive name you can call me."

"Look, Steffy. No need to get on your high horse. I just say it how I see it..."

"Well, Topher, I for one think that you insulted Ms. Plum."

"Oh yeah? Well, you insulted Ranger," Topher said right in Bobby's face. So close, in fact, that the spittle sprayed while he spoke.

"How did I do that? By hugging her in front of most of Rangeman?" Bobby challenged, calmly taking a napkin from the napkin dispenser and dabbing at his face.

"Well, Gopher, you have a nerve to make a mountain out of a molehill," I taunted.

"The name is Topher, not Gopher."

"A rodent is a rodent."

"Look here!" Topher was getting all red in the face.

"No, you look here," I said in a calm voice. "I guess you don't like being insulted, either."

"Wait till I tell—" Topher began.

Roland interrupted, his face all red, and grabbed Topher's arm. "C'mon, Toph. We got to go." While he was pulling him out of the break room, he hissed in Topher's ear, "When are you going to learn to shut up?"

By this time, Tank had come over to our table and sat down to eat with us. I nodded my head in his direction and closed my eyes, but I wasn't really paying attention to who was talking.

**Bobby's POV **

Stephanie went very pale, almost lifeless. I don't think she noticed that Les sat right down after Tank did; she was so out of it. Her health, both mentally and physically, had declined since Ranger had gone missing. I'd noticed the weight loss and wan complexion. She appeared like a ghost.

I looked at the guys and mouthed, "Let's make this better for her."

Steph didn't move an inch, and her hand was on her forehead, covering her eyes.

"Well, there goes Mutt and Jeff," Tank quipped. "I look forward to meeting Topher on the mats tomorrow morning. He needs a little common sense knocked into him."

"And you're the one do it, big guy," Lester said. "Heaven knows how many times it's been knocked into me."

"Yeah, you've been in the need of some clobberin' time lately, Les. I was afraid I was getting out of practice," Tank said while cracking his knuckles in anticipation.

**oOo**

**Steph's POV**

I came back to myself in time to hear jokes being said around me. They were just voices, not people, and for a moment, I wasn't thinking enough to put names and faces to the voices I was hearing.

Despite their joking, the damage was still done. What happened if everyone started to think that since Ranger was gone, I'd taken up with Bobby? Most people knew that even when I was with Joe, there was something between Ranger and me. Even then, there was a suspicion that we were more than friends. Just because I'd ricocheted between those two didn't make me slut; it just made me confused. Maybe everyone thought once a cheater, always a cheater, even though Joe and I were either on the "off" phase or had agreed to see other people when—

"Relax, Steph," someone said in my ear.

I almost jumped out of my seat and then turned to see who was talking to me. "When did you get here, Les?"

"I've been here for a while. See? I've already finished my lunch."

"Oh... Guess I wasn't aware of my surroundings."

"That was some dog and pony show, huh Beautiful? FYI, no one with half a brain doubts that you're anything but faithful to Ranger. Topher is just spouting off, trying to make himself more important than he really is," Lester soothed.

I nodded my head to show that I understood, not trusting my voice right now.

"By the way, I'm sorry I didn't say anything earlier in the elevator. I was a bit preoccupied."

"Oh?"

"I'm embarrassed to admit I was texting a girl."

"Les, are you sure you weren't sexting?" Tank ribbed, grinning.

I was amazed to see Les blush under his tan complexion. The guys both elbowed Les and then laughed.

"A gentleman never kisses and tells," Lester said with a wink to me.

The break room hadn't had that many people there when we'd first arrived. Only three or four people had been scattered throughout the room. That all changed as the news that Topher had been mouthing off to Bobby and me quickly filtered through Rangeman. Even more people came in as it got closer to lunch time.

It wasn't long before it got more crowded, with every seat taken. Soon, we were playing to a packed house. I felt awkward at first, as if I was on display. It made me wonder what fish thought in an aquarium. Whatever made me think such a ridiculous thought? The stress that I couldn't escape was definitely taking its toll on me.

Too much to think about once again. I wanted to take back of my life, so I pushed that aside. Sometimes, being the queen of denial came in handy. I was able to suspend reality about the likelihood of my being pregnant. I didn't even what to entertain thoughts about my mothering skills. At times, I wasn't even a competent hamster mommy to Rex. Although, the few times I'd babysat for my nieces, nothing disastrous had occurred. So maybe someday in the far future, it could be a slight possibility.

The very thought made me shudder.

"Are you cold, Steph? We can lower the air conditioning."

"No, it's just the chills. I've been getting over a stomach bug."

Bobby gave me a quizzical look but thankfully let the matter drop. The room was too noisy and crowded to have a serious conversation.

For the time being, it was enough to enjoy my lunch with guys. Of course, the mood wasn't as boisterous as usual. Still, I really missed them almost as much as I missed Ranger.

All my composure shattered when my cell phone started to chirp. The sound jarred on my nerves, putting me on the edge. I started to tremble. Who could be calling?


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N: **Not mine, but I can play. Thank you Jenny for all you do. Much thanks to all of those who read, reviewed, chose this story as a favorite or decided to follow this or my other stories. Can't tell you how much I appreciate it! Sorry for the delay in posting this chapter, but there had been a few issues in RL. Plus Ranger has something to say in the next chapter.

**Unwanted Distraction 29**

The persistent sound of the telephone chirping sent me into a state of panic. Seconds seemed like minutes, and my body froze in fear. Black spots appeared before my eyes, but I couldn't react the usual way and crack. Without Ranger around, I had to keep my wits about me and not fall apart or else I would end up a basket case. No use to anyone, least of all myself!

What if it was Porter on the telephone? How could I act nonchalant in front of Ranger's and my friends? What if along with Topher and Roland, there was someone else here at Rangeman spying for Porter and the TTD? What if that person was watching me, right now?!

Without even realizing, I scanned the room, looking for someone watching my every move. If such a person existed, was that person ready to let Porter know anything I did or said?

All these questions were so illogical, especially since I had no idea who was calling.

I struggled not to give into the panic. Even so, chills racked my body and a cold sweat dripped down my back. I tamped down my panic so brutally that my teeth chattered. Then I bit my lip to stop it. My reverie broke when I heard Tank's deep voice.

"Are you going to answer it?"

Even though I was startled, I quickly closed my eyes and took a deep, cleansing breath. _I can and will handle this._

"Of course I am!" I asserted, even though my hands were shaking uncontrollably.

The ringtone gave me no indication at all who the caller was, but that wasn't a surprise. It was a generic ringtone, which was pre-programmed into the phone. Now most calls were that, with the exception of Lula, my mom, Mary Lou, and Valerie.

Once Porter had called from Ranger's phone, I'd felt I had no choice but to change Ranger's ringtone. My sanity depended on it. Continuing to have the Batman theme song for Ranger's calls would just taunt me and be cruel, which I was certain was Porter's motive for using Ranger's phone in the first place.

I'd thought about changing it to something else—to something like the theme music to a scary movie. But that would entail too much time and energy. I might have a lot of time, but I had no energy, not with feeling so sick most of the time. At least with a generic ringtone, no one had to ask who was on the other line. It was bad enough that wondering who was on the line made me a worrywart—something that wasn't good for my stomach at all.

I'd thought about going so far as to change phone numbers, the man scared me so much, but no... No, I needed Porter to contact me, even though I dreaded that we had to get together. I knew in my gut that Porter was way out of my league if his goons could get Ranger.

Finally, after the fourth—or maybe it was even the fifth—ring and before the caller hung up, I took my phone out of my pocket to answer. The caller wasn't going to wait forever. I hoped my fear hadn't made the caller hang up.

My hands, washed in sweat, couldn't firmly grasp the phone. The cell slipped out of hand and started to tumble toward the grounds. I tried to catch it as arced down, but I missed and watched with dismay as it took a nosedive down to the floor.

"Shit!"

With my luck, the phone would break into smithereens and I would never know who was on the other line.

Then, to my relief, a big dark hand reached across and, in a flash, caught the phone before it could hit the floor. I dabbed my forehead with my forearm in relief, then wiped my hands on my pants leg to get them dry. With the now-dry hands, I reached for the still-ringing phone.

"Take it easy, Steph." Tank handed me back my phone and then patted my arm. "It's going to be all right. Go ahead, answer it."

I took another deep breath as I stared at the little phone in my hand. It was unbelievable that it was still ringing and the caller hadn't hung up already. I tightened my grip on the cell. Then, without even bothering to check the caller ID, I answered it. The jury was out about whether this was a good or bad call.

"H-H-Hello..." I grimaced at the indecision in my voice.

So not the way I wanted to sound, but maybe that could work to my advantage. Right now, I wasn't confident at all. Truthfully, I was scared shitless. Didn't Porter want to mold me to his will? I was so confused. All I wanted was Ranger back home with me, safe and sound. We were finally getting our chance at "someday," just in time to get it snatched away.

There was a huffing noise, and then someone said, "Good thing you finally answered. I was just about to leave a message."

Oh my goodness... It wasn't Porter. That was both a relief and disappointment because as much as I wanted to save Ranger, I dreaded the inevitable about going face to face with man who'd captured him.

My gut relaxed and I sighed quietly in relief. Then it sunk in that the caller wasn't even a man, but a woman. Hopefully, this person wasn't even connected to the TTD, although I was still at a loss because the voice wasn't any voice I recognized.

"Sorry. I couldn't find my phone," I said in desperation, not knowing what else to say.

"Oh, I hate when that happens." The voice actually softened, and I felt a connection to the caller, but it was one I didn't want or need.

"Me, too. Anyway, can I help you?"

"Stephanie Plum?"

"Yes, this is she."

"Oh good. I've been trying to get you."

"I haven't gotten any other calls from this number," I said, now checking the calling ID. The number was familiar, but I couldn't place it.

"Well, this is Trenton GYN-OBS. You have an appointment this afternoon at two."

"Two? It's nearly one now."

"Yes, it is," agreed the caller.

"Okay, thanks for the call. I'm going to have to get off the phone if I'm going to make the appointment on time."

"Good, that was the purpose of this call. One more thing, Ms. Plum."

"Yes?" I said, eager to get off the phone so I could do a few things to prepare myself for the appointment, like shower and shave...

"Ms. Plum, did you get that?"

Get what? I'd been caught unaware once again. I couldn't bluff my way out of this because I had no idea what she was talking about.

"Could you please repeat it just to make sure I have all the information I need?"

"Sure, that will be fine. I'll be glad to tell you again. So many people are not showing up for their appointments. The doctor's office has moved crosstown to Chambers Street, right across the street from St. Francis Medical Library. Do you where that is?"

"Yes, my parents still live in that area. I'll have no trouble finding it. I'll see you soon. Thanks for calling."

"You're welcome, and we'll see you at two. Goodbye."

I put away my phone and said, "Well, guys, I hate to eat and run, but I have a doctor's appointment that I completely forgot about. I'm gonna have to hurry if I want to make it."

"Sure, Steph. Don't let us keep you."

I nodded and turned to walk away, but something make me turn back. "Tank, do you think someone can escort me there? I don't want to go alone. I have to warn you... It's to the gynecologist."

"No problem, Steph. Just let us know when you're ready, and I'll have someone waiting to go with you."

"Thanks, Tank." I floundered for the words. "I really want to thank all of you," I finally continued, making eye contact with the three of them. "I was trying to deal with everything instead of going to the land of denial. But I should have known that you were all here for me. I'm sorry that I have kept to myself and overreacted when you were just trying to help."

"Beautiful, no need for any thanks or apologies."

"Ditto," Tank and Bobby chorused together.

I nodded, holding back tears. "Gotta run. Talk to you later," I said, rushing off to get ready.

At least one good thing would come out of this appointment. I would know if I was pregnant or not.

oOo

Tank's POV

Steph got up to leave after her phone call. During the call, her face wore a kaleidoscope of emotions. First, abject fear that soon gave way to resolve, then to dismay and embarrassment that three of her "Merry Men," as she called us, were listening to her call. We'd made an unbreakable oath to Ranger that we would protect Steph with our lives, even if it meant listening in on what was probably a private phone call.

"We're going to set a trap for our two rats," I announced, writing some things out on a napkin and showing it to the other two men.

They looked at it and nodded their heads in agreement.

"What about Steph? Aren't you going to let her know?" Les asked.

"No, I'm afraid not. She can't take any more stress."

"Ain't that the truth! Bomber is at her breaking point," Bobby agreed with a nod. "You can tell that by how she looks. I'm not liking how pale she is... She has a pale complexion normally, but now, it's almost wraith-like."

"Wraith-like... Is that even a word, Bobby?" Lester asked.

"It sure is, Les. Maybe if you read books instead of women, you'd know what it meant."

"Even though this is OT, Santos, it means lacking substance like a column of smoke. Bomber may look that way right now, but in deeds and actions, she is a formidable force. She has brains, beauty, loyalty, intuition, and we're going to make sure her luck holds," I told them firmly. "If we don't get him back, I'm not sure how she'll handle it."

"I never realized how much Beautiful loves the boss. After Ranger gets rescued, they deserve their shot at happiness," Les said. "Almost makes me want to settle down."

"Amen to that, brother. They sure do!" Bobby agreed.

"So let's do this so they can," I said firmly.

We talked for a while more, and by the time Stephanie was ready, the plan was set in motion.


	30. Chapter 30

Unwanted Distraction 30

**RANGER'S TAKE**

**A Few Months Earlier**

"Ranger…" said the soft feminine voice. Soft and seductive, like silk, the voice enticed me to no end. I twitched, and before long, my little soldier was on full alert. Jesus, what a turn-on for me! I wanted the woman attached to the voice like no one else. I leaned closer toward the direction of the voice, seeking her touch or to touch her myself, but no one was there. I reached out for her yet again. My outstretched hands groped, but I caught nothing but air.

"Babe?" I asked huskily. My heart skipped a beat. Where was she now? Wasn't she just here?

That voice, that woman always turned me on…For the first time since I'd known her, I got no response. I tried again; my voice changed from one of excitement to concern. "Stephanie, where are you?"

I tried to look around, but it was foggy. The fog was so dense; it had the consistency of pea soup. I had to rely on senses other than sight. From a distance, a chilling scream was heard and then eerie silence.

Was that Steph who'd screamed? I had to go to her, but my body wouldn't move. I pulled at something, jerked whatever it was violently. After that, I woke up with a start, not quite alert, but getting there. I was very uncomfortable. There was not one part of my body that didn't hurt. My right eye throbbed, feeling like I had a definite black eye. I remembered one guy had thrown a left jab that connected to my eye. I had staggered a bit when an unknown assailment clobbered me on the head and then I lost consciousness until now.

A rope was tightly wound around my wrists, pinning them behind my back. Another rope was around my ankles, immobilizing my legs and cutting off all circulation. Both the bound ropes from my ankles and wrists were biting into my skin. I was sure if I could see, there would be welts from the rope. The abrasions, bruises, and lacerations covering my body didn't concern me. They just reminded I was alive and ready to fight again when I had the chance. I might be down at the moment, but I was far from out.

"Fuck! Where the hell am I?!" I muttered to myself. My voice was gravelly and hoarse from lack of use. A faint coppery taste of dried blood greeted me, which I had to spit out.

_Mierda_! I felt evidence of a split lip and a cut in my mouth. Tracing the tip of my tongue to my teeth, I examined them and then my mouth to check the damage. Thankfully, I felt no signs of cracked or broken teeth. I longed for water to drink and rinse my mouth out. I wondered how I'd gotten here and why I was trussed up like a turkey on Thanksgiving.

Ah, turkey jogged my memory of a recent Thanksgiving feast, even though November was months away, preyed on my memory, somehow, I was pretty sure it was late August or early September. I didn't know why I was certain of that, but I was. My internal calendar was pretty reliable, I was able to ascertain time and dates without great difficulty.

That was first time in a long time I dreamt about a woman. Or at least I was disciplined in not doing for long period of time. Being on maneuvers or in combat is not conducive to dreaming, especially about a woman. Not that it was just any woman; it was the one that had captured my heart, Stephanie Plum. Never before had I entertained the thought that I could or would be a lovelorn sap. But I finally got blindsided by love.

Yes, I loved my family, but I kept my distance. All that changed when I met a blue-eyed, curly-haired brunette. Steph turned my world upside down, but she was the best thing that had ever happened to me. For once, I was in love and she was in love with me. We were definitely starting our someday. She taught me I was capable and worthy of love, when all I had done and seen said I wasn't.

Yet, it felt good, made me feel more like a human being and less like a robot. What a surprise that the Great Manoso's heart had been snared by a little white girl from the 'Burg. And gracias a dios it did!

I remembered how Stephanie and I became a couple after a misunderstanding regarding a bench warrant. A half smile formed on my mouth as I recalled what had happened at the disco to some of my least favorite people. Steph and I had been making inroads toward making a commitment one step at a time, when trouble with a white supremacist group had reared its ugly head.

Trying to cheer Stephanie up, we'd had a Thanksgiving feast in July. It had made her really happy. A prison riot had broken up the reverie, with many of us having to report for duty. Then the shit hit the fan and mucked up the situation. So I knew that something went terribly wrong during the Trenton Prison riot and now I was a prisoner. I was in a secure area. So I'd thought, when I was ambushed from behind and then snatched. Who had betrayed me and why?

My eyes darted to right and left, surveying my surroundings. There wasn't much to see; darkness shrouded the space, making it hard to know what was there. I inched a bit backward, trying to stretch out, and went headfirst, slamming into a stack of cartons. Once the stars cleared, I knew I wouldn't do that again anytime soon. Since there was nothing much I could do, I made the best of a bad situation.

Without warning, a single fluorescent flashed on. The bare bulb barely lit up the room. Even so, the glare from it was blinding after being in the dark for so long. I could do nothing to shield my eyes since my hands were tied up. Soon loud footfalls pierced the silence as someone made their way down the steps. From the sound, I knew there were two people running down the stairs. I wondered what their hurry was. From the sound of their footsteps, I gauged there were two men, each about six feet tall and about two-hundred and fifty pounds. Neither of them would be a pushover.

Letting the putzes come to me, I closed my eyes and made believe I was asleep. That way the light bulb, which was hung directly above me, wouldn't hurt my eyes and I could come up with a plan to get myself out of my current predicament. One thing I knew was to keep a cool head; I would have never survived all that I had if I didn't. And hell, yeah…I was going to survive this and get back to Stephanie.


End file.
